


Red Reunion

by TannicFlesh



Series: the Voe Ring series [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chastity Device, Monster sex, Other, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, cum, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: Link prepares for his final battle, and comes across a camp of Red bokoblins. One surprises him with a shock arrow and he finds himself at the mercy a familiar monster...





	1. Red Reunion

Part of the _Bozai’s Gift_ Series

By TannicFlesh

 

NOTES:

  * this story only makes sense if you follow the arc of _Bozai’s Gift_.
  * The “Voe Ring” is an enchanted chastity-type jewel that Bozai trapped Link’s cock in - though Link let him do it eventually.



Warnings: **Monster-Sex** , Anal, chastity, non-con?

 

***

 

There were two episodes in Link’s long journey to save Hyrule he never told a soul about, even Bozai who'd put on the Voe Ring that constrained his pleasure, and to whom Link felt happily and deeply bound, never knew of these episodes. In the first, Link had been captured by bokoblins near the river not far south and east of the Zora domain. This much some of his closest friends and allies knew, but what they did not know was in that time he had, at times willingly, even eagerly, allowed the monsters of the camp to fuck him senseless [see: _Bozai’s Gift, ch.3_ ]. True, once he was discovered when his bokoblin mask failed, he was not so willing, and was brutally beaten and raped. But even then, there had been moments with the lone Red bokoblin that Link had taken intense pleasure from coupling with the filthy beast. Link still dreamed of that creature in shamefully erotic ways...

 

The second episode, which spun in many ways from the first, came just before he mounted his climactic assault on Hyrule castle and ancient evil of Calamity Ganon. The second encounter saw Link once again debasing himself with the lowest of creatures, but unlike the first, violent encounter, the following tale brings a twitch to his hole and a strain in his groin...

 

***

 

Link lay low against the rocky ledge overlooking the camp of monsters. _Only Red's._ It was somewhat surprising given that of late, more fierce creatures had turned up across the land. _A sign of Ganon’s increasing strength?_ It seemed almost every camp he came across now had one of the brutal, violent Silver bokoblins who’d come at him tooth and nail even once he’d disarmed them - as opposed to Reds who more often fled once their leaders were killed. He did not like killing reds, for despite the violence of his capture at the monster camp, his cock still twitched in its bejeweled cage at the thought of the Red and its heavy cock and all they had done… of course it was a disgusting beast. But Link and the Red, his Red, had formed a weird bond in that camp - the lowest beast on the proverbial totem pole had been gentle and Link had even found pleasure with it when it fucked him. Lots of pleasure, actually. _Goddess knows when I defeat Ganon all these beasts may disappear from the land._ Link would now typically attack the Blues and Silvers, and leave the Reds if possible, and often they would scamper away when their more fearsome brethren were defeated. _Maybe that’s why there’s just a camp full of them._

 

Since Link had returned to Bozai and let him ( _well, asked him to_ ) keep the champion in the Voe Ring device - which was a sort of jeweled enchanted cage or tube around his cock - he’d been insatiably horny, as he’d known he would be. While he’d resisted and fought at first, he ultimately found something very freeing on a profound level about being locked in the strange thing - something that brought him down to earth from the grand destiny he struggled towards daily. This was especially the case when Link had found himself changing into his _vai_ Gerudo clothes when he felt the impulse to...satisfy his urges, and more often than not he found a willing suitor. _Indeed, I found a whole barn full at the Lakeside stable!_ Bozai had remained true to his word that he’d spread rumors of just such a boy as he traveled across Hyrule, and so more often than not Link had little explaining to do about his bejeweled cock, the men just used him and he let them - enjoying the attention, sometimes the very degrading way they treated him. The next day or that evening he might slip away and don his serious mantle, well away from the men who used him, and return to his fight to save Hyrule and rescue the princess trapped in the castle.

 

But recently Link had pressed on towards his goal, and let such distractions slide. Now he was coming close to knocking off the last shrine he knew he would soon mount his campaign against the looming blight of Hyrule castle, that distant massive edifice that blackened and buckled inward as though the weight of evil weighed down on it – encased as ever in a seething bruise-colored cloud of malevolence and guarded by powerful ancient machines - the corrupted Guardians. Several days past he’d gone to the Zora domain, and said as much to Sidon, and the prince had forewsworn any help he might offer. But Link had mostly wanted to say goodbye to his friend, who had rendered such help to him... _when you fell into that monsters’ camp_. That had been south of Zora domain, and though he was not far Link now lay on a ledge that was West of that place.

 

The rocky mountain here almost glowed with a silvery blue light that took up the verdant green of the grass and made the area feel almost as though it was underwater, it seemed to shimmer in the morning light. Link’s stomach grumbled and he as he took account he realized in his adamance to advance he’d not eaten since before noon of the previous day and his stomach was quite empty.  He shook off the pang and looked down at the camp from his outcropping, counting four Red bokoblins and even as he watched a red moblin appeared, they sat around a camp of sand and dirt, near a sort of skull-like stone and mud structure he recognized from many monster camps. It was hard to tell which creature was more ugly to look at - bokoblins stood taller than men and had great long arms that nearly reached the ground with blunt three-fingered hands. Their legs were squat but powerful, and they had hourglass shaped bodies with large bellies that narrowed and then broadened into powerful chests and shoulders. Bokoblins’ heads were grotesquely large and round, with mouths that almost ran the whole length and glowing beedy solid blue eyes split by blunt pig-like snouts - all of this topped by great keese-wing ears to create truly monstrous looking...well, like monsters.

 

Moblins were not much better, almost like scaled-up and more powerful versions of the bokoblins. _Do bokoblins become moblins? I’ll have to investigate._ Much taller, almost twice as tall as aman, perhaps more, the moblin had squat legs and long arms as well and like the bokoblin they were rough powerful arms, and Link remembered he’d been easily manhandled by such a creature, _without my gear, at least_ . They were lean creatures, with compact muscular torsos expanding into a broad, strong chest, and unlike the bokoblin the moblin had a long snout and long, wide mouth, though it too ended in a pig-like blunt end. _Perhaps I’ll just leave the Reds, I can make my way around this camp._ The enormity of Links coming task weighed on him, the final shrine, and the castle to follow – it would end 100 years of tyranny...or subject the whole of the land to vile power of Calamity Ganon.

 

The morning was early, and Link had woken from his nearby camp to scout ahead when he overheard the morning commotion eching off the rocks, and so he was dressed only in his boots and Hylian trousers, though he had a forked Lizal blade in case he came across trouble and his Sheikah slate and pouch attached to his pants. As he turned, he was startled to find a Red bokoblin watching him from a distance, boko bow in hand. Link turned, climbing into a fighting stance, the forked blade in his hand already as he crouched low - but the beast squealed in that weird pig-like manner and already had released an arrow from its bow. It hit the champion in his shoulder, but instead piercing it, the arrow exploded in a radiant shock that jolted his body and brought momentary blackness.

 

 _Shock arrow._ He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough, for the beast was on him now - the shock having forced him to drop his forked boomeranged which had slid a few yards down the hill. The Red placed a great three fingered hand over his shoulder and chest, pinning him to the damp grass he'd slid down upon when he'd briefly blacked out. Link was operating in automatic, his body reacting to his situation, he grabbed its hand with his own as he tried to reach a kick to its groin, but he managed only to connect to a thickly muscled calf. Only then did he notice its erection, a ribbed shaft that narrowed into a flat triangular tip that dripped a clear liquid onto his pants. _But this makes no sense, last time I had the bokoblins mask on laced with those beastly scents! Why would it…?_ As he thought this he began to register that the monster was grunting and squealing, gesticulating with its free hand, a hand that slowly lowered and placed a finger on his ass and two around his trapped cock. _Can this be the_ same _Red?! The one from my capture?_ He knew it had escaped the Zora Warriors who'd rescued him, and as he looked he became more certain, and more terrified.

 

 _Oh goddesses it wants to violate me again!_ “No, no!” He shouted aloud, and freshly struggled against its great hand that pinned him - _the slate_! He tried to reach down and grab his Sheikah Slate and access his storage pouch - an ancient technology he didn’t understand but which was how he was able to store so much gear in some sort of transdimensional thingamjig - but  the hand on his groin flexed and pulled the pants down to reveal his straining cock in its Voe Ring, moving the slate out of reach. Now it leaned over, and let its fat tongue slather over his naked body, running from his groin to up his chest, the whole way leaving a tingling trail of warmth. It's breath was fetid, and hot, and he knew from the strange purveyor of monster masks Kilton that something in its spit had that powerful erotic qualities Link had used to make certain exciting elixirs. He'd said something about “fair oh moans” but Link had never heard that phrase before and had no idea what he'd meant. But now it's saliva lay thick on his body and made him writhe involuntarily. “Ahhhhhhhh” he struggled more, but in terms of raw strength he was no direct match for the creature unarmed. The thing took his arm that punched at its hand and pinned it to the ground over his head, doing the same with his other arm, giving Link little leverage to struggle. So he focused on getting his legs up and trying to kick the thing _kick it its big fucking balls!_ He wriggled his right leg free of its boot and pants leg, but the other leg was trapped on the grass beneath its knee, and he only succeeded in getting his free leg around the flank of the beast – he tried to knee it in the ribs but again had little leverage to put any strength behind the blow. The beast was oblivious as it licked his body all over.

 

He turned his face to the grass and dirt as it leaned in, it's hideously large mouth open, the sickly sweet smell if it's breath covered him as it licked his chest, sending electric shocks through his nipples and causing him to moan involuntarily. It kept licking up to his face now, slathering the boy's face in its spit, but he was not lost and broken like last time, he kept his mouth firmly shut, breathing out through his nose to keep its contaminating spit from entering him in any way. But now he felt the flat tip of its cock poking at his ass, unfortunately his attempt to knee and kick it had left his legs spread and his asshole exposed. _Oh goddesses I can’t take it again._ If it was the same Red, and he was increasingly sure, it was familiar with his hungry asshole from when he was captured, though then it had always licked his ass with that massive tongue, giving him powerfully erotic sensations and extra lubrication before it had fucked him. Now he felt only the slimy triangular flat tip rubbing that clear effluvium over his ass and hole, and the boy struggled freshly to shift his ass away from its probing.  But the beast had perhaps perfected its aim in their previous encounters, as it slowly pressed the tip into his hole, causing him to yelp and cry out as it pushed gingerly in with only that clear sticky liquid wetting its entry.

 

“Ahhhgh, no! Stop!” but it was indifferent to his cries as it pushed the tip of its cock into him slowly and deliberately, the shaft seeming slick already“leave me alone you foul fucking pig!” But as he shouted his obscenities it lapped again at his face and its smelly saliva dripped into his mouth. _Damnit._ _Now I’m..._ but it was tingling already down his throat. He knew it would be overpowering, for the erotic elixir he'd made from the same stuff in its saliva was boiled down and mixed with insect parts, but this sensation was meant for courting other monsters and his Hylian body had difficulty processing its effect. It went right to his head, creating a fuzzy high feeling of fog in his brain, a lightheadedness that swirled together with a warming feeling that spread to the tips of his extremities, and soon every tactile sensation became like an erotic electricity. The beast humped its cock deeper into him, it _was_ slick in some way, and the shaft slowly widened as it pumped in and out, deeper and wider with each thrust. _I've got to fight it, I'll not let this foul thing take pleasure from me._ He tried to focus on getting leverage but there was little room to do so, it had him pinned perfectly, as it squealed and grunted over him with every thrust. He tried to move his free leg  beneath it but with its shaft buried in his hole he couldn't, and as he tried, the bokoblin pressed his hands down with a single hand now and moved the other to hold his leg up. With his other leg trapped painfully beneath its bent knee, it spread his legs and speared his asshole as it drooled down on him, squeal-grunting with each push of its filthy cock into him.

 

Link heard someone moaning and realized it was him, and he tried to control himself, but the weird erotic high was coursing through him, making it hard to focus. He looked down and saw it’s shaft, which was almost as long as his forearm,  was three fourths deep now, buried in his ass. He moaned again, it was warm and tickled and played with his hole, hitting that deep spot within him over and over. He hadn't been fucked in several weeks, and he'd forgotten how intense it was, he was moaning constantly now, letting slip conscious control - “fuck you, you nasty beast, oh - oh goddesses - oh…” It drooled down on his face as he watched its shaft sinking deeper, felt it filling him, pushing against some barrier deep inside him. The beast slowed, but pushed on and its cockhead he felt deep inside pushed deeper into his gut, deeper than he'd ever felt anything inside him. Link's mouth hung slack as he watched, it's saliva dripped down in his mouth, salty and sweet but he hardly realized - for its cock was stretching his asshole and pushing impossibly further into him. He'd never felt this before, it was like a second asshole deep in his gut being stretched and somehow the beast knew or sensed to push slowly. “Ohhhhhhhh” he moaned, the pain and pleasure from stretching his ass was incredible and within him the pain mixed with something else like a cramp. It sunk deeper until it had pushed past his inner barrier, and it's fat hairy balls rested against his tailbone. The ugly thing let out a kind of sigh from its massive maw, “oh goddesses, it's - oh...” he whimpered as it leaned in and licked his face and open mouth, more of its spit sliding down his throat as he breathed raggedly, unresisting.

 

It shifted its leg so his trapped leg could wiggle free, and he moved to kick its face but only succeeded now in getting his leg up over its shoulder with his pants hanging awkwardly from it. At least, that's want the whimpering hero’s mind told itself, but he never tried to kick, never pulled his leg back to attack - in fact, to a passing observer it would have looked like he shifted himself to give monster more access to his ass. The Red started humping him, small tight pumps in and out he felt it filling him, stretching his hole as its balls slapped against him his raised ass. Slowly it began to make longer strokes, gyrating its hips and dragging its thick, ribbed red member over his hungry ass hole. _Farosh it so full, so deep._ Both of  them grunted now, as it once more pushed deep and fully inside him – the beast let go of his hands as it moved its own to the dirt on either side of him. Link saw his chance and rolled onto his stomach, the fat cock still filling his hole - and the feeling as he turned of the thing inside him pressed at the corners of his vision like lightning in a cloud of black spots. _Get to my feet and run._ But he realized couldn't, as he pulled his ass slowly down the length of its cock, there was a sound from his throat “ohhhhhhggghg” it was guttural, as he felt every ridge and wart and vein on the beastly dick slide from him. He pushed back, instinctively wanting to feel it in him again, filling him – Link arched his back and lowered his head,  raising his ass up to meet the beast as it sunk its thickening shaft deep down into the moaning boy below it, the angle of his body helping its long member slide deep into the horny champion’s ass.

 

The monster was pulling back and pounding into him hard, and deep “oh fuck - oh fuck - ahhhh” Link moaned and meweled, his cock, trapped in the Voe Ring, leaked and dribbled cum down on the ground as his face was pressed into the grass and dirt with every thrust as its heavy balls swung and slapped at his own. _It isn’t like last time - it remembers me - its fucking its bitch._ It _was_ the same creature, but it was more forceful, intense, overpowering. He couldn’t fully process the intense sensations - stretched and full, his asshole on fire with electric sensations of pleasure as the beast shoved its shaft into him. He’d never been fucked so deep and so hard, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning in ecstatic pleasure - his mind was not completely gone, though. He knew he was being fucked by a low, stupid brute, a vile monster mating with its bitch (even if it was one that had sort of saved his life)...but the incredible sensations were overpowering.

 

He was on his knees in the grass and dirt, his ass up in the air where the beast hunched over him slamming its massive cock into his asshole, the monsters eyes closed and its tongue lolled from its giant maw - the boy’s eyes were open but glazed as his mouth issued incohernt moans. The monstrous Red grunted in its pig-like squeal with each thrust, its tongue lapping out over the boy’s face. His head lay on the ground but his head was turned, and as his mouth hung open the thing’s tongue slipped in his mouth and if one looked closely they would see the boy responding with his own. As its pace quickened, the Red stopped licking him and its noises became deeper and Link could sense it reaching climax, and perversely he wanted it. “Ahhhh fuck - _yes_ ” he looked over his shoulder into its dull blue eyes, its slack drooling face, the hideous piggish snout of the monster. “Come in me...ahhh yes - yes yes please ahhhnn” it closed its eyes, and sank its shaft finally and deeply into him. “Come in your bitch” he almost whispered. The short horn on its forehead rested against Link’s back, and he felt the thick thing in his ass pump and pulse like a throbbing vein as it shot its foul monstrous cum deep in his belly. He knew well the massive hairy balls of the creature contained voluminous amounts of cum - and it was hot, almost too hot, and that pressure deep inside him tightened and cramped but felt strangely arousing, too. Every breath was a groaning sigh from the incredible sensation, a strange hot full feeling as the monster emptied its massive balls that rested on Link’s own. _Goddesses it feels incredible._

 

They lay on the grass as its finished pumping its load into him, the sun had risen higher in the morning sky, and birds squawked in the nearby trees that dotted the grassy rock outcropping Link had used to spy on the monsters. He just breathed and felt the feeling inside him, tried to register every inch of his skin and the sensations, his trapped cock still dribbling cum down on the ground - though he could not get a sensation of climax while it was trapped. At length, the beast pulled its cock slowly from its conquest, the shaft leaving him stretched so that its massive load and whatever else streamed from the champion’s hole and stained the ground below.

 

Link finally turned and lay an his back, looking up at the crimson-skinned bokoblin that stood over him, looking down at him as he stared at its still half-erect cock; he was still naked from the waist up with his pants down around one leg, his naked leg crooked at the knee. He was not expecting it when a strong acrid stream of piss erupted from the beast’s cock, spraying down on his all but naked body. He was well aware of what it was doing _its marking me as its own, but why…?_ It was disgusting - a foul creature covering him in its stinking piss, but somehow Link was only more aroused - it had fucked him and was marking him, making him its bitch, _its own_ . “AHHhhhh!” the stream poured over his cock and abdomen, then up over his chest and even his face - he closed his eyes but somehow got some of the hot bitter stuff in his mouth, and he spit out but the taste lingered. _Why am I letting it do this?_ But Link knew he wanted more. _Tomorrow the very world could end as we know it._  He wanted to feel its cock in him again, feel its come fill him, one more time. Finally the stream subsided, dribbling down his legs where the beast stood over him, soaking his trousers that still clung to his left leg. It leaned down over him and grabbed him, “wait, what - agh!” Link exclaimed as it picked him up and flung him over its shoulder with its powerful arms. It turned and walked down the outcropping and turned toward the camp below withe boy dripping piss and cum draped casually over its shoulder - and Link finally understood that it was taking him back to its camp. _That’s why it marked me_ . It was taking him to the others. Link could feel his Sheikah slate hanging down with his pants that still hung on his left leg, though he couldn’t reach it he was confident it wouldn’t fall off and he would have an opportunity to retrieve it. _It’s taking me to the others._ His cock dripped in its bejeweled cage.

 

***

To be continued…? May write another chapter or two if people let me know they like it. =p

  
  
  
  



	2. Deep Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is taken...forcefully?...to the monster camp and has to (does he though?) perform his way to...well just read.

Part 3 of _Bozai’s Gift_ stories

By TannicFlesh (DoaC)

 

NOTE: Most of this will only make sense if you’ve read _Bozai’s Gift._

 

 

***

 

The ring of green, tree-spotted mountains at the northern part of the Zora region formed a lovely sight as they protected the area from the fiercer beasts and climes of the Akkla region that lay further to the north. Blue-tinged stone seemed to burst out of steep slopes of dark grey rock, and these striking cliffs were abutted by gentler, passable slopes of passionately verdant grass and tall, solemn evergreen pine trees. The trees gathered into woods in some places, but mostly stood in small groups like strangers at a party, and here and there fantastic looking bushes of magenta and electric blue gave the northerly land of the Zora realm a surreal, underwater quality.

 

It was incredibly beautiful, but poor Link was a filthy mess. Mentally he was relatively clear-headed, but he was still so powerfully aroused from his recent encounter with the Red bokoblin - over whose shoulder he was now slung - that he could not decide on the right course of action. His body was still strong, but he was mostly naked though his pants and one boot hung from his left leg, soaked with urine from when the his Red had marked him as its... _what? It's...conquest? Mare? Bitch?_ He wasn't sure he'd ever seen a female bokoblin, wasn't  even sure they existed, and so the champion had no idea what the monster thought he was. The sun was rising higher, and slowly sunlight seemed to drip down the tops of the mountains like a flow of sparkling water as its light broke free of the Eastern ridge. The sunlight had dried his skin and he stunk with the beast’s piss, and his legs were sticky with its cum, the massive load having been far too much for him to hold in.

 

The monster was walking him down towards the small encampment he'd been surveying when Red had tagged him with a shock arrow, but from his vantage Link could only see the grassy hill ascending to the sapphire flanks of the mountains behind them as they walked towards the monsters camp. From what he’d surveilled of the camp it was almost entirely Red bokoblins, though he knew somewhere a moblin was hanging about, also red. This was somewhat surprising, as the area was typically the domain of Lizals, the fearsome reptilian beasts that were more cunning and agile warriors than bokoblins, and age old foe of the Zora. He'd certainly found the different monsters together, but rarely, and he knew the Reds were low beasts in the weird hierarchy of monsters. Less powerful and fierce, and from his experiences watching them, Reds seemed to have less power and authority, though it was hard to tell what went on among dim-witted grunting beasts. _Perhaps that's why they've formed a camp together?_  As they approached he heard the high pitched squeals and deeper grunts of the pig-snouted monsters and knew they were close to the camp.

 

Link had to decide his course of action. His Sheikah slate dangled off of his pants from his left leg, and though he couldn't reach it from his current angle, he was confident he could get his gear quickly if he felt threatened. But he didn't feel threatened. He felt insatiably horny, even now he was aroused by the power of the beast that manhandled him. This was the same Red from his previous capture, but it was more forceful if still sensual ( _for a goddess-cursed monster!_ ) - and Link had been forced to take all of its disgusting cock inside him. His asshole still twitched from the stretching that beastly dick had given him, and he could almost sense that place deep inside him where it had slowly pushed itself deeper into his gut and unloaded its vile seed. _It is vile, they're monsters! Servants of Ganon, stupid and violent, practically animals_ he reminded himself as his cock strained painfully in the rose-colored Voe Ring that trapped his cock in a jeweled tube that kept him from coming, _well, climaxing. I seem to drip cum all the time when I'm fucked._ He'd asked Bozai to lock him in the ring, he liked how it had made him feel [see _Bozai’s Gift_ , Ch.5], but now his pent up desire saw him lusting after an ugly beast and it's disgusting cock. _Goddesses, I do want more._ The desire was alarming. This was not like Bozai’s mind games, where the other man degraded him and dressed him in _Vai_ clothes - this was a monster, sentient but stupid and hideous. _Now you’re its bitch, you let it mark you, fuck you, spill its seed. And you want more._ He breathed in the heady smell of its body, the grassy earth smell that inhered in its warm crimson skin. _That erotic stuff from its spit must still be in my head, I'm too damned horny._

 

The Red leaned forward and pulled him from over its shoulder, and set him down unceremoniously in the soft, seemingly wet grass, where Link plopped on his ass and sat looking up at the Red. He sat at the center of their encampment - his back against a kind stripped tree trunk that seemed to serve as a bench nearby a smouldering fire pit, all of which was on a kind of circular ridge cut into the mountain. To his right was the sheer blue-grey cliff that had given him the ledge he'd surveilled the monsters from, at the base of which lay a crude skull-shaped structure of stone and earth, like a large stone hut with nose and eye-like holes. He was familiar with these structures bokoblins built, but had not seen on in this region before, _which means maybe they are a roaming band of Red's._ Opposite the structure were several large boulders, taller than a man easily, that served as a kind natural protection, and these were ringed by several tall evergreen trees behind which the mountain sloped gently away. _Strong, secluded camp…smart location choice._

 

Two of the other Red's had been using the boulders as watch towers, and now his Red had returned they hopped down with their boko bows, squawking as they approached the strange naked thing in front of their fellow beast. As they approached his Red, which he realized was a bit larger than they, the monsters squealed and grunted at each other in their strange communication, the other Reds looking at him and then Big Red, all of them gesticulating, some form of meaning apparently passing between them. They had the same kind of smell as Big Red, and like him were larger than Link by some measure with hourglass shaped bodies, though one was a bit fatter than the others, it's bulbous red belly hanging over the animal skin loincloth that hardly covered its cock and huge hairy red balls that swung between its legs as it gestured. The other was smaller and stayed mostly quiet, and it's red skin was so light it was dark pink, and as the others communicated it just stared at Link, sniffing the air - and it too wore only a bit of animal skin to cover its cock, which was now swelling as it watched him. _Guess it's figured out what we were up to…_

 

The bokoblins seemed to reach an understanding of some kind, but Link was hyper vigilant as he had no idea what they had said, and for all he knew they were discussing menu options. But then Big Red turned to him and grabbed his leg – Link thought it was about to drag him somewhere but instead it sort of grunted and tugged at his boot. Thinking he might understand, Link gently moved his own hands to the leather of his boot and while keeping his eyes focused on Big Red's electric blue eyes he slowly pulled the boot off as it stood back and watched. He pulled the piss soaked pants off as well and surreptitiously wrapped his slate in them, and set them to the side within arms reach - but Big Red walked over and kicked the bundle away from the boy where it landed near a smaller boulder _. The slate didn’t fall out - hopefully they’ll leave it alone._ Big Red grunted in what he assumed was approval as it stood over him and looked down, and Link leaned back with his arms behind him, he was now fully naked, and he spread his legs and stared at Big Red who stared down at him. _There must be something in the air - something they give off that makes them - and me- so horny,_ he thought, though he had no real proof of that - certainly there was something in their saliva, but he practically felt their bestial desire like the electricity in the air one feels  before a storm. _Why is it they want to fuck me?_ In some ways it made no sense, they weren't so dumb as to know he wasn't of their kind. Yet the intent was clear, none had made aggressive or violent gestures, and both of Big Red’s camp mates were fully erect now, their strange monstrous cocks protruding from their scant loincloths. Like Big Red’s their cocks were long, almost as long as his forearm, and looked as though they were ridged, swelling up like Cass’s accordion stretching out, the thick base narrowing into a kind of flat triangular tip, almost like a wolfs or a dog’s. They looked slick, and both bokoblins cocks were dripping that clear liquid, much like some of the men did when Link dressed in his Gerudo _Vai_ clothes to satisfy his desires (and thiers). _What did one of them call it? “Precum”?_ He’d never heard that before, as it was not exactly something they discussed among champions and Knights, but the name was straightforward enough. If it was precum, the beast's seem to drip it steadily, and Link realized he was staring at their cocks, dripping into the grass in the morning light, with that weird mix of anxiety, shame, and excitement twisting around inside him like Thunderwing butterflies in his stomach. He knew they were beasts, cruel and stupid monsters. He knew they were dirty, almost just animals, who fucked for dominance as much as pleasure and cared little about their own filth. He knew it would be unimaginable for a champion, a chosen knight, to let such low creatures put their disgusting, slimy, beastly cocks into him. Still he stared, his own comparitively small cock fighting in arousal with its enchanted jewelry.

 

Link knew tomorrow, or the following day, he would gather his gear, knock of the second to last shrine, and go to central Hyrule tower. From there he would make his assault and defeat the dark beast that was Calamity Ganon - he was somehow sure of his strength and resolve. The lowly Red's that circled him he could kill with ease, and despite their greater size he had little fear even as he sat naked before the three of them, and Link guessed that when he did defeat Ganon most monsters would be sealed away with him. _Big Red kicked my gear too far away, I can’t get to it now without alarming them_ his mind was actively rationalizing even as his cock swelled in its jeweled tube, pulling down the ring at the base of his cock and balls so it squeezed them in a kind of gentle, titillating pain. _I’ll just have to go along with this -  let them think I’m their...bitch, then get back to my gear when they’re sleeping or satiated._ His rational mind agreed with this plan - and then again a third time he reassured himself this was really the only course of action he could take.

 

Link sat there, naked in the grass leaning against the log at the center of their camp, his knees up and his legs spread, leaning back he looked from the fully erect cocks of Fat Red and Pink to Big Red who stood over him half-erect. The other two moved toward him, grunting and squealing back at Big Red, and Link tensed his muscles and waited for sign of a coming blow, for he had no idea what was passing between them in their strange bestial signaling. _Do they smell that_ _it marked me as its bitch? Maybe it doesn’t want them to fuck me._ Or maybe it wanted the others to know who's bitch they were going fuck? _If that dominance display of marking me creates conflict, I'll have to move quick,_ his thoughts were clear even as he stared unwaveringly at the foul dripping bokoblin cocks that circled him. He could see out of the corner of his eye bone-studded boko bats and shields leaning not far away on the opposite side of the log that served as a bench, _but I need to avoid arousing suspicion before I get my gear back. I can’t possibly take on Ganon without it...guess I'm going to have to suffer through this. The only way out is through._ His rational mind was just making shit up now, for he kmew he could fight his way out of this situation, a swift kick in the balls and a move for a nearby bone-studded boko bat, that's all it would take. His back pressed against the relatively smooth bark as they moved tentatively closer, and Link was aware that Big Red was squealing something at Fat Red and Pink - _directing, commanding them_ he realized. _But what is directing them to do?_ Excitement, arousal, and tension swirled again within him as the beastly creatures moved closer to him - but he was still unprepared for the strange turn things took.

 

Fat Red moved first, picking up the boy’s left arm in its three blunt fingers, and sniffed him once before it tongue extruded from its hideously large mouth, and it _licked_ him from his armpit up the length of the underside of his arm. The beastly tongue was violent shade of magenta, a rough, wet powerful muscle that seemed to glow with heat, and Link had hardly time to register its foul breath but for the sensations of it licking his sensitive armpit that made him release a high-pitched gasp “ahhhhh” his voice quivering. No one, or thing, had ever licked his armpit - though he'd done it once or twice to others in his erotic excursions - but mixed with the near-toxically erotic effluvium in the beast's saliva the sensation withered the boy’s cautious tension. On his other side, Pink had taken hold of his right leg and together with the other they pulled him up and plopped him on the log, where Pink started to lick his foot and leg, that rough hot surface tickling him but making him gasp for the slickness of its tongue felt strange but _good -  incredible._ He might have fallen if Fat Red hadn't been holding him up, still licking over his arm and shoulder, the charge of that stuff in the spit was not as strong when just _on_ the skin but still left every cell of flesh tingling with sensual energy. Fat Red’s tongue, as wide as Links hand, pressed against his clavicle over his chest and moved rough and slick across his nipple, “ohhhhhh oh goddesses” now Pink’s pale tongue moved up his thigh slipping into the crevasse between his leg and bejeweled cock that was waging a positive war against its enchanted confines.

 

 _They're cleaning me?_ He wondered, as pink lapped away the dried, sticky remnants of Big Red’s load from earlier in the morning. _Goddesses it must be foul, I stink of piss and cum and...whatever else._ He was in the midst of pondering the relative filth of bokoblin urine, semen, and saliva when Pink lifted his leg further and its tongue touched his asshole and the warming erotic rush hit his brain and told him to shut up. The smells alone had become overpowering, the strange sickly sweet smell of urine mixed with the musty smell of beastly cum, twined together with the ruddy dirt smell of the bokoblins’ flesh to create an overpowering odor. Feeling lightheaded from the intense admixture of sensations, Link slowly laid back on the log-bench as the fat one’s heavy wet tongue dragged across his chest, hot and slick, rough and tender as it pressed and probed his flesh leaving a tingling slimy trail. He turned turned his head to see its great hairy balls swinging inches from his face. Instinctively he leaned his head in as he touched his tongue to the creature’s heavy ballsack, the beast making a confused grunt but making no move to stop him. The heady smells of its flesh and cum, the must of sweat were even more powerful here, Link closed his eyes and licked one of its balls, the thing as big as an apple. It was hairy, hot and deep red, his tongue took in the salty warm skin and coarse hairs, “mmmmmmm” he moaned into its flesh and leaned further in, working his tongue over its heavy sack, lapping at them and moving his head to lick each part. Fat Red let out a low slow grunt, that may have been a sigh, and leaned its groin closer into his face pressing its balls against him as its shaft lay heavily across his face.

 

Pink had his other leg up and was licking every inch, its tongue caressing his inner thigh up to the tender, sensitive place behind his knee and Link moaned at the shocking erotic sensations, but his noises were muted as he was practically burying his face in Fat Red’s giant testicles, his own spit coming to cover his face. The beasts lapped at the heroes body as he positively worshiped the larger one’s balls - every breath mixed into a mewling moan of pleasure. _Goddesses help me I want this - it feels so incredible._ His body had never felt this kind of sensation, and his mind only just hung onto clear thought, though his perverse instincts were starting to take over – and at last, with Pink still licking at his toes – Link couldn't take it anymore. He rolled off the log in the controlled, fluid movement of a highly trained body, and both bokoblins grunted in surprise as he moved in a single motion to his knees before Fat Red, taking its cock in his hands and licking the tip all over. Link might normally have licked and played with the monstrous phallus but he was hungry, and the precum that wet his lips only made him more desirous. He sucked the slimy tip of its cock into his mouth - it was ridged like Big Red’s but while it had the same narrow tip it was shorter and widened out more quickly in to a thicker shaft, and the boy had to wrap his lips over his teeth to avoid causing displeasure. The fatter beast seemed to glean his intent and sat back on the log itself, and Link leaned forward and began to suck on its ridged, knobly inhuman dick as though it were the very source of life and not the filthy penis of a crude beast. Pink moved behind him and continued its ministrations with his tongue, and Link grunted and moaned as it ran the hot roughness of its tongue over his asshole more intently - almost probing his hole, and he felt the saliva and it's weird quality seeping inside him. It was immediate and powerful, whatever the erotic stuff was it shot through him, making him almost mindless with lust, swirling up into the fog in his head and turning it to a thunderstorm. He moaned on the fat cock in his mouth, pressing at the back of his throat, he loved the feeling of the strange flesh, at once supple and tough. Even his own dim recognition of how degrading and disgusting his behavior was turned him on - _look at how eagerly you’re sucking in a monstrous beast’s cock_!

 

But that dim awareness of his own degrading behavior was already being shouted down and drowned out by the sensual impulses driving his actions now. Or maybe it was just caught up in them, his knowledge that his actions were what most would consider a defilement— a most horrible perversion—twisted his shame and disgust into an excitement that churned in his belly like the Ancient Core that powered the ancient Guardian machines. But as Link looked up from his task, over the big belly of the bokoblin who's cock he sucked, he saw its piggish face relaxed and its tongue lolling from its maw and was only more aroused. Indeed, he could no longer control his urges, and he stood and again in single fluid—practiced—motion, he stood and turned his back to the creature while lifting his leg to straddle the beast’s own. He stood legs apart in front of Fat Red, his back to the creature, and pressed and rubbed his asshole against Fat Red's heavy, thick shaft. Perhaps because it had no idea what to do with the randy little creature that was pleasuring it, the Red just sat there on the log, letting the hungry little white creature find its way. And he did, Link having rubbed the other bokoblin’s saliva over the fat one’s cock, he moved the tip of it to his asshole and slowly slid the narrow tip inside. He'd only been fucked and stretched wider than ever in his life an hour or so ago, but his ass muscles were still a bit tight and he moaned in pleasure at the sensation at stretching, like scratching an itch. Placing a hand back against Fat Red’s arm, Link humped himself back down onto the thick shaft, “oh goddesses...fuck...yes, AH!” he exclaimed as he stretched almost to quickly, horny as he was to have the filthy cock deeper inside him. Pink stood in front of him now as he flexed his thigh muscles and gyrated his hips slowly up and down on the red knobby ribbed shaft that throbbed against his tight sphincter. The lighter beast licked and lapped at his neck and face as he moaned incoherently, and Link reached his left hand out and held Pink’s shoulder, steadying himself between the monsters - though if anyone had happened by they might have seen what looked like a horny Hylian boy pulling a bokoblin forward into some sort of open-mouthed kiss while he fucked himself on a fatter beast while a bigger, third bokoblin looked on with a fully engorged erection.

 

***

 

In fact, that's just what Ledo saw as he watched horrified from the very ledge from  which Link had observed that camp. The tall, emerald-skinned Zora had come out before dawn that morning looking for more luminous stone deposits higher up in the mountains surrounding the domain, and after a long journey with a heavy sledgehammer on his back he had seen a strange sight. His green skin helping the tall creatures to melt into his surroundings, he'd observed unseen a Red bokoblin carrying a limp, pale figure with golden blond down a mountain slope. He'd thought to follow, but when he saw there was a camp of monsters below, he retreated to a nearby ledge that served as good vantage point to assess the situation. Luckily, he'd come across a discarded Lizal forked boomerang that would make a better weapon against the monsters.  He'd immediately recognized the Hylian champion from when he'd helped him gather luminous stones previously, and was debating going for help or intervening when he witnessed something that confused him. _He seems conscious and awake,_ he noted as the larger bokoblin set him against a log, _but why doesn't fight them? And what is that thing on his crotch?_ Ledo lay low on the ridge much as Link had done, and almost gasped audibly when the beasts below began to lick the Hylian champion all over his body. He could see the boys crotch was covered by something pink and sparkly but had no idea what in the world it was, but he heard him moan in what could only be pleasure. Nothing could have prepared the Zora for what he saw in the following moments, as the hero who tamed the divine beast Vah Rhuta began to use his own mouth to pleasure the monsters - with no sign of being coerced! When the lithe Hylian boy, with creamy skin and muscles honed from combat and training, turned and began to fuck himself on the cock of what should have been his mortal enemy, the Zora mason’s mouth hung open - though he was hardly conscious of it. _Mipha’s tit! He's enjoying this! Listen to the noises he makes!_ He was aware, though, that the twin muscular tendrils of his own cock had emerged from his own arousal at what he watched below, and he was absentmindedly rubbing them into the soft grass below him.

 

***

 

Link was ecstatic. Every sensation it seemed was inverted, the world turned on its head. He invited the violations of foul beasts, desired the bodies of grotesquely shaped bokoblins. The smells of dried urine and cum, mixed with the sickly sweet smell of monster spit that covered his body, should have made the boy retch, but they only fueled his arousal. The reduction of his destiny and duty in to being some low creature’s bitch should have destroyed him - but he only felt more alive and conscious of his body and pleasure than he could ever remember. Not that he was really focusing on trying to recall past experiences, all he could do was process the sensations, and those were close to overwhelming his capacity. He was slowly squatting down onto Fat Red’s shorter, fatter cock, as it sat on the log letting the funny little creature fuck itself down on its shaft, and now he bent down from Pink’s face-licking kiss to take its cock into his mouth. Pink, the smallest of the three bokoblins who were at the camp, also had the smallest cock, it was even shorter than Fat Red’s and less thick - though it was still larger than most men’s and, at its base, thicker than most as well. _Any cock will do for you, won’t it, slut?_ It was like he heard Bozai’s demeaning voice in his own head denigrating him - but it was true, he loved the feeling of it on his lips, in his mouth, even for bokoblins the skin on their dicks was more rigid than a man’s but had a supple feel against his tongue. As he lifted the cock in front of him, running his wet lips and tongue over its length, moving his head from the tip to the base he reflected on how much the feel of that throbbing, aroused flesh turned him on. It was hard to concentrate on slowly fucking himself while also ministering to Pink’s dick, but his warriors training helped him to process multiple signals at once and react automatically with his body.

 

“Ohhhhhhh mmmmmmfuck” nonsensical exclamations slipped from his lips that licked the pink one’s shaft, he felt his hole bottom out on fat red cock in his ass, he was able to take it all without pushing deeper into him as Big Red’s had. The sensation of his hole stretching around its pulsating shaft was sublime and intense at once, and the boy tried to flex his sphincter as he rode up a bit with his hips, torpidly pumping his ass on Fat Red’s cock. Pink started grunt-squealing and shoved its cock towards him, Link realized he'd stopped giving the other one attention and bent down, wrapping  his lips around the red-pink tip and began to suck. His eyes drifted to Big Red who stood a bit off and behind the pink one as he ran his tongue under and around the tip, the salty taste of its precum mixed with an acrid taste of stale piss. The leader just watched his little catch as the boy pleasured the others, and he thought something about its face actually showed... _what is that look?_ It was hard to tell if it was something like pride - or a kind of commanding condescension - given its beedy blue eyes expressed little Link could understand. _You think you own me - but I could destroy this camp in minutes_ he thought as he took the cock of the smaller monster deeper into his mouth, being careful to avoid scraping with his teeth. Link was unable to see the irony of his own thoughts juxtaposed with his actions in the sex addled state he found himself. _I wonder if I could take its whole cock down my throat?_

 

He would have to wait to find out, as Fat Red started sliding to the ground from where it sat on the log. The fat cock was nearly fully out of the champion before he could react, but he let Pink’s cock drop from his mouth as the fate one pulled him back down - his clock suddenly filling and stretching the boys hole once again. “Ahhhhhhh - ahh goddesses” slipped from his mouth as the Fat Red put its large, rough hands around his waist, and pulled them both so they were lying back parallel to the log-bench on the ground. The monster brought its legs beneath itself even as it pulled the boy so he lay back over its big belly, and started to aggressively fuck its filthy cock into him. Now that it had figured out how the little body worked, it started to quickly pull itself in and out of his hole, squealing a bit with each thrust - its call got a response from the Hylian as he let a little “ah!” out each time the thick member pressed into his asshole. It was pressing deep, _not as deep as my Red though,_ and filling his stretched asshole with each pump, pressing against that magical spot deep inside the boy so that his trapped cock again began to drip cum from the hole at the tip.

 

With his head tipped back, his ear next to grunting maw of the monster that thrust into him - Link momentarily thought he saw something emerald green move on the same ridge he'd previously occupied.  But before he could really register what he'd seen he felt his golden hair yanked back and saw Pink had come back for more attention. The creature stood in front and over him with its phallus sticking out like a slimy pink inflated accordion, and Link didn't hesitate to open his mouth with his head bent backwards and to let the bokoblin push into his mouth. While both bokoblins had seemed willing to let him take the lead earlier, they were manhandling him now - and he was in heaven for it, his mind felt like a mine cart careening in a sightless fog. _Goddesses yes - fuck me - fuck your bitch_ he would have said it aloud, but Pink’s beastly cock was being fucked into his mouth and it was all he could do to relax his throat and take more of it as the thing fucked itself down his throat. _That’s it you low beast, give it to me - take your bitch._ The two creatures were as lusty as their little fucktoy now - and he felt himself melting into the hot, heady sensations, the Pink one pushing into his throat all the way, and he gagged and breathed but with his free hand pulled the creature into his throat as its heavy balls slapped into his face. His ass felt incredible, the slick coating of the thing’s dick made his ass tingle and twitch as it stretched - Fat Red was panting as it slammed its cock into him. Link choked and gagged, but when Pink pulled its cock back out of him he was moaning, grunting in pleasure like the hideous pig-snouted creatures that fucked him.

 

Apparently Fat Red had more stamina, as Pink came first, pulling its cock from deep in the hero’s throat the flat tip exploded with a flood of salty, thick frey-white cum - the hot stuff poured from his mouth down his face as the thing shoved back in, deep down his throat. Link caressed its thighs and moaned in his throat, _yes, feed me, give me your seed you foul thing_ he loved it, somehow, the veins and tubes on the shaft jumped against his lips and tongue as its cum pumped into his stomach. His belly was full of the stuff when Pink finally pulled its semi hard cock from his throat - Link gasped for breath but even as he did he licked and lapped at the dripping tip, hungry for more. The smaller monster seemed to wander away and Link focused on the fat one pounding into his ass, squeezing as much as he could on the thick thing inside him. He was lying back over its belly as it lay on the ground as Link was muttering incoherently “oh yes yes ahhhhhh fuck me, fuck me, fuck yes ...yes!” He was not conscious of time, of how long its powerful legs propelled its thick member into his hole, stretching him every time with its slick, textured girth. When men had fucked him too long before, perhaps to drunk to fuck properly, Link would feel his hole get sore as the spit dried up and the fucking could become monotonous and even painful without Chuu jelly - but the bokoblins’ cocks seemed to exude some natural slime that kept them slick and the boy felt like he could ride the fat, foul beast beneath him all day long. Link had found in his erotic adventures he loved it when men fucked him, loved sucking their cocks, but he couldn’t keep the thought from his mind: _It’s so much better than men - it feels so good, incredible!_ Well...maybe not better than Bozai, but Link wasn’t really thinking clearly now, and most of what he uttered out loud was vulgar epithets or simply guttural noises of pleasure. As the monster began to pound into him deeper, with quick tight pumps of its cock, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the distorted, ugly sweaty face of the thing - “give me your cum - cum in me - cum in me, fill me, fill your bitch”. It seemed to comply, forcing its cock for one last deep thrust, and he felt the hot warmth spilling into him as the beast, squealing in a high pitch, drained its big testicles. He loved this feeling - that strange hot fullness, knowing it meant he'd made the thing come, he'd pleased it - it was a kind of pride that he was good enough to make even monsters climax. “Yes...oh goddess yes, fill me...yeah…” His voice was breathy and low, his head laid back on the creature’s shoulder as both breathed in heavy, labored breaths from their effort, and he felt the immense load of vile monstrous cum filling his insides with hot, intense pressure that made Link’s eyes roll back in his head as he almost lost his mind to the strange, inhuman sensations.

 

His Voe Ring dripped again, dribbling cum...and then a stream of clear urine dribbled out as the full load that the fat cock plugged up in his body pushed against his bladder until it could no longer keep contain. Neither bestial creature seemed to care.

 

***

 

After he’d been worried that Link had seen him atop the ridge, Ledo had moved to a different spot around the side with hedges for greater cover, but he could still see, and now hear more clearly, what went on, and the green-skinned Zora practically turned red at what he heard where he lay observing the camp. Apparently Link, the champion of Hyrule, the last hope of the land, and savior of Zora’s domain, was happy to let the lowest bokoblins fuck him -   _let them? He begged them to make him their...bitch?!_ He blushed even at the thought of the word, and yet the Zora had found his own cocks - like twin muscles that were almost prehensile – protruding from a hidden slit between his legs, and he blushed even deeper at the signal of his own arousal. And as he watched his hips ground rhythmically into grass that was now warm from the heat of his body, the dick-tendrils practically grasping for something. When he heard the lithe, beautiful champion beg the creature for its cum, he had found himself crying out softly as the lower his cock tendrils that rubbed the grass spurted a load of semen - thin liquid that was nearly transparent grayish color - out onto the grassy surface of the ridge.  

 

Embarrassed, and more than a little confused at both the situation of the hero and his own strange reaction, Ledo crawled back from his spot and decided to begin his trek back towards the Zora city. He hefted his sack of luminous stones, which were a dull grey in direct sunlight, and strapped his hammer across his back, and for reasons he wasn't sure, took the discarded Lizal forked boomerang with him. The journey back was long but easier, gently sloping down and the blue green of the grass and rocky slopes were a peaceful aspect for him to reflect on. _What do I do with this...knowledge?_ There was little question Link had saved the domain, and news of his trials and travails still filtered into the domain from all over Hyrule - there was little questioning his commitment to his duty to save the land. _I doubt anyone would believe me even if I said anything. But what if he gets in trouble? What if…_ but he did not seem to be in danger or even distress. _Indeed, he was taking those horrible beasts’ cocks like a champion!_ He smirked at his own joke realizing he was still absently stroking one of his members that had not ejaculated and remained firmly aroused. I _f something happens - if nothing happens to Ganon - maybe I’ll say something. Maybe it's just best to keep quiet for now._ If there were reports of Reds attacking Zora’s or of the hero in peril, then he would have to disclose some part of what he knew. But for the time being Ledo decided to keep the strange scene - the beautiful hero being happily defiled by beasts – to himself. And later that day he would stimulate himself when he was alone in his chambers, and as he came he was thinking about fucking the beautiful boy himself, and making the pretty little Hylian beg for _his_ cum.

 

***

 

Fat Red finally shoved the little lithe thing from him so that Link fell to the side onto his hands and knees, and as the girth of its shaft left his hole it was like a plug being removed and much  of its massive load flowed onto the ground and Link let loose a deep guttural noise like a groan of pain mixed with a sigh of ecstatic pleasure. The feeling of fullness was in part uncomfortable but there was also a queer pleasure to it - it meant he’d drained the beast, that it had filled him with its come - and it was warm and full. Even when most had evacuated from within him he felt a tightness in his belly and he knew some of its come had seeped deeper into him, filled him. _Yes._ He smiled vacuously at the ground as he panted and rubbed his ass against an invisible cock, feeling his sphincter muscles tightening and squeezing, hungry for more; he flexed his jaw - his other hole - stretching his sore muscles that had strained to pleasure such monstrous members.

 

Link was dragged from his sexual stupor quite literally when Big Red ( _My Red_ ?) Grabbed the pretty boy by his pretty blond hair, now sticky in many places with the foul seed of low monsters, and began walking towards the skull enclosure the beasts had erected. Link let out a yelp of pain but was already being forced to follow at the end of the tall creature’s long arm, and unable to gain his feet in time he had to crawl on the thankfully soft grass behind the Red. It was deeply humiliating, forced to crawl behind a monster like its little pet ( _its bitch, more like_ ) and again it occurred to him, _I could kill this beast easily for making me look like a helpless pet_ . But Link did not resist or fight back, but rather tried to keep up his crawling pace so it did not have to pull painfully on his hair - and as he was able to crawl (not without some pain) in stride with the beast he couldn’t help but stare over at is beautiful ( _no, grotesque_ ) erect shaft, dripping that clearish precum stuff. He also noted the position of the sun, still close the crest of the blue-grey cliffs that rose sharply next to a gently sloping grass trail that ran in the opposite direction of the camp from the angle he’d come to it. _It’s not even midday yet! I’ve taken three bestial loads, been made by three of these monsters - all before lunch!_ He almost laughed, somehow he’d felt a day had passed already, he’d been so lost in the sensations that time had ceased to be something he’d paid any attention to. Out of the corner of his eye Link could get the impression of Pink and Fat Red returning to their lookout positions on tops of the taller boulders, and so he tried to regain his wits, besotted as he was with desire, in case the leading Red had some more nefarious purpose in store for him in the enclosure.

 

He had always wondered why the beasts always built their structures in such a clear depiction of a Hylian skull shape, sometimes seemingly carved out of pure stone while others like this one were made of stone and some type of mud or binding material and a bit more crude. He dimly recalled a memory from well before his sleep, when the skull structures had  begun to appear across the land it was seen correctly as an ominous sign. As they entered he found the space had its own little fire pit beneath the “eyes” which would allow the smoke to escape, and there were several wooden crates against one wall and supplies such as foodstuffs, boko spears and shields, and other sundries piled near the back of the enclosure. The floor was covered in grass that had been so trampled that it was almost just compacted dirt, and to his left there was a pile of straw that had clearly been compacted from some creature’s weight. _They must have been here for a while for the ground to be so well-trod, and no one at Zora domain mentioned any harassment from bokoblins._ Around the central fire pit four large, cleanly cut sections of logs served as kinds of seats, and as they approached Big Red let go of his hair and walked to the nearest seat and turned to face Link as he sat down.

 

 _Goddesses they really are ugly_ . Its head was wide, a wrinkly brow and shortened horned pointed down at the boy on all fours as its seemingly vapid electric-blue eyes looked down on him. But somehow despite the beast being weirdly disproportionate, and ugly and stupid as anything he’d encountered, Link found its gaze was commanding and condescending at once - it sat there looking _down_ at him as its cock stood out at an angle, and when the foul thing grunted at him he knew it was a command to once again service its sexual needs. Link began to stand but it squealed in a way that was both strange and menacing, and the boy paused before slowly lowering himself back to his hands and knees - continually watching it. It grunted again, now it a less aggressive tone, and so Link crawled forward toward it and it just watched him - _it wants me to show I’m submissive to it. It wants to establish control over me._ Link had no thought to resist its dominance game, and now found he was almost eye level with its dripping member. Link held the Red’s eyes but did nothing despite a sudden, intense urge to lick the nasty looking thing in front of him - every inhalation brough its smell into him and he shook and shuddered. It nodded, ever so slightly, and the boy immediately set his tongue to work, starting with lapping up the stuff gathered at the flattened narrow tip and then licking further down its shaft, the slimy texture that should have disgusted him only made the boy more lusty. He turned his head and ran his tongue beneath the shaft, then turned his neck and licked down the side, rising up on his knees he took the ribbed hot flesh in his hands, running his tongue over every part he could find. He kissed it too, wetting his lips so there was some kind of sensation, each kiss lovingly given all over the thick thing, and at some point he registered that his guess had been correct - it was about as long as his forearm and hand together, bigger than the others in the camp. _Is that why it's the leader?_

 

His speculation was interrupted when Red pulled him up, apparently not in the mood for much of Link’s foreplay, and as he stood facing the creature its big paw took hold of his left leg and pulled it across its own body. Now Link stood in front of it, stinking, sticky and naked, his legs spread outside of the beast’s own as it sat, its cock now rubbing against his holes as he faced it. Link wanted it deep in him, wanted to feel it go to that deep place again, deeper than anything he’d ever felt. He turned and took hold of the massive member, directing its tip to his asshole and let the precum and leftover spit rub against his muscle and lubricate it before he slowly began to lower himself onto it. He’d been fucked twice already in the last two hours or so alone - and his hole, while once again tight, was quick to adjust and let the slim flat tip inside. “Ahhhhhhhhh” he let out a soft, supplicatory sigh, and looked down at Red and holding his eyes with his own he began to hunch back on its thick cock. The Monstrous cum, lingering inside him, served only to further lubricate their coupling - but Link went slowly at first, though not because he had to but because he wanted to savor the sensation, to feel every ribbed centimeter, the throb of every vein, the bumps that dotted the surface. All of it he sensed and felt with the incredible sensitivity of his asshole, which stretched again with pressure and pain, pleasure and tension - there was no adjusting to such girth, it was trial of strength and perseverance. A big red hand rose to grasp his left shoulder and steady him as he used his thigh muscles to lower himself onto the beast, and Link held onto the arm with his hand, gripping its strength. As he lowered himself he was almost level with the tall creature, and as he placed his right hand on its shoulder it pulled him closer and opened slightly that giant maw that could swallow his head and let its hot pink tongue slather over his face. Link opened his mouth to it, knowing the saliva would overtake his senses with its powerful quality, but he wanted to... _what? Kiss it?_ Something like that. The very thought was disgusting, letting a filthy monster kiss his open mouth, and Link though he might orgasm from the sheer perversity of his own desires.

 

The spit was hot and its breath foul, but as its tongue licked from under his chin up the front of his face his own tongue licked out and caressed it. The pleasurable feeling that irrupted through him was familiar now and filled the boy happily with warm electricity that mixed with redness of his embarrassed shame (which merely fed his arousal), the beastly hand on his shoulder was a tender caress, the places where the flesh of their legs touched sent waves of electric sensation that twirled in the heady space between his ass and balls. “Ohhhhhhhh” he moaned involuntarily, he leaned his forehead against its, the stubby horn rubbing against his hair, and deep inside he felt the hot tip of the monstrous filthy cock pushing at that inner barrier. Link slowed, stopped himself - but Red pushed gently up and like with his asshole this inner barrier felt like cramped muscle being stretched out, it was painful and tight but the slow release of stretching it was incredible. “Yes, yes...fill me up. Fill your boy up” he muttered now beneath heavy-lidded eyes, and slowly they pushed against each other - his asshole stretching even wider against the thick base of its cock as the tip slipped inside his inner sphincter and pushed with strange pressure deeper into his gut. He grimaced at the strange feeling, but at last Link felt himself sitting down on its groin having taken every inch of its beastial dick into him, pain pressure and pleasure mixing into a weird elixir of sensations as each feeling bounced off the other. He looked into its eyes and leaned forward and opened his mouth, wrapping his arms now around its shoulders—for the odd beast had little by way of a neck—and their mismatched tongues lapped at one another in a perverse display of something like intimacy. They began rocking together on the stump seat as the boy wrapped his legs around the creature’s waist and ground his ass back on its thick long dick, “ahh yes, fuck me yes” he licked and kissed with the eagerness of a passion-starved lover (or a sex addled hero), carefully avoiding its protuberant teeth as he took its tongue in his own mouth. The beast pumped into him, wrapping its long arms around his midsection it held him tight as they lapped at one another among animalistic grunts, Link lost in the sensation of its tongue on his and its cock pulling against his sore hungry asshole and filling his gut so deep - incredibly deep. He had no sense of time. He had no awareness of the tears that streamed from his eyes from the sheer overpowering sensations. He did not regist that his poor cock, so overstimulated and still trapped in the jeweled tube of the Voe Ring, was again dripping cum from its tip, forced out by the thick base of Red’s dick pushing that spot within him again and again. He was in pure erotic ecstasy, beyond the ability of his body and mind to cope and comprehend - his brain was getting so many signals it just gave up on rationality and tried to keep track of basic signals of pleasure and pain - reducing his capacity to that of a beast even more dim-witted than a bokoblin.

 

Had the spying Zora Ledo stuck around and snuck into witness he would have seen the slack jawed boy absently licking or kissing or whatever the unnatural exchange between the creatures was - each kiss-like gesture intoxicating the boy more with the erotic stuff of its spit - as moans and mewls floating up as the larger bokoblin pumped its hideous cock deep inside the mindless hero. He would have seen the champion of Hyrule, the princess’s appointed knight, looking stupid and mindless while he eagerly ground his ass back onto the shaft of his mortal enemy. But Ledo had left, and so he did not see when the red-skinned monster lifted the boy higher in their embrace and quickened its pumping, shortening its longer thrusts into quick deep thrusts that kept the head of its cock buried deep within the hero. Link knew what was coming - and he looked down at the beast beneath him and let loose a mindless stream of supplicatory words. “Oh goddesses, oh yes come in me, fill up your bitch - fuck your bitch, fuck your boy! Give your huge fucking load make me your bitch and fill me up you fucking beast make me your bitch and come in me please goddesses come inside me” he rambled mindlessly, tears still streaming, cock still dripping, and at last it _slammed_ its inhuman dick into him so hard his teeth jarred together (luckily his tongue was in his mouth). And then it flooded him, its cum so hot it bordered on painful, the boy could see in his mind’s eye the thick grey-white semen - much thicker than a man’s - coursing from its huge balls and pouring from that flat head into his gut. Again he felt every inch of his body and flesh twitch, his thighs at some point wrapped around the monster, each touch of flesh a sensual firework, as with his arms where they lay on its chest, and where the bokoblin’s arms encircled the horny little beast and pulled him tight. His belly was distending a bit now as its cum still incredible poured into him, deep inside him, and the pressure built up almost painfully but Link just sighed, and kind of laughed too, at the strange feeling. He ran his hands over its shoulders and the warm red flesh of its chest as he leaned against it, feeling the flow subside, and they just looked at each other in the eyes and breathed heavily. It was a weird kind of afterglow, neither really understanding the other and yet on a primal level they understood each other completely - not as mortal enemies but as... _mates?_ He did laugh a little at that.

 

Eventually the beast grew bored, its cock having softened within him, and it lifted the boy up and off of its cock - but Link concentrated on squeezing his asshole tight - wanting to keep all of its come in him though he had no conscious reason for this. It was hard to do as the beast picked him up so that Link was partly over its shoulder, his legs still wrapped around its front so his protuberant gut pressed against it as it carried him over to the matted straw and placed the naked boy on it. Link looked up lazily with a stupid but happy smile on his face, and he dimly noted with some surprise how incredible Red’s cock had shrunk town to a small mound almost, before one last time it extruded its tongue and passed it over the boy’s face and he met it with his own. Perhaps this last infusion of the overpowering stuff in its saliva was a bit too much for him to handle, and he felt his mind begin to shut down and his body curl happily into its fatigue. He wasn’t even really aware when the creature placed an animal skin to cover the frail little thing (as far as it knew). _I took all of its cum_ was the last thought that struggled into his brain before he passed happily into sleep, and the Red walked out of the enclosure into the midday sun.

 

***

 

To be continued...

  
  
  



	3. The Ritual (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't leave the bokoblin camp when he has a chance, and instead is forced to take part in a very strange ritual.

The skull enclosure of the Red monsters provided easy hand and footholds for climbing, as the stones were held together by a muddy but strong material which formed a craggy if not jagged surface. Clad only in the pants he'd worn when he spied on the bokoblin camp, stained as they were with urine of Big Red, and a boko spear he'd strapped to his back with crude fibrous rope he'd found, Link ascended. The climb was not challenging, but that was not the point. Quickly he scaled to the top of the dome of the skull structure, and tested the uneven footing, and decided the arc of the roof would provide sufficient for his balance training. Between the unevenness of the stones and the curvature of the surface, this would make and ideal position for practicing his attacks in less than ideal terrain. 

From where he stood, he looked at the gently downward sloping trail that led away from the camp, the verdant grass almost glowing in the afternoon light against the dark green of the pine trees that flanked his view of it. To his right was the path down from the mountain where he had–long ago it seemed–entered the camp slung over Big Red’s shoulder. From here he would gain vantage of the bokoblins or moblins returning before they were upon the camp -  _ time enough to strip and play the part of the camp… _ Bitch? He blushed at his own thought, even though he knew the word had come out of his own mouth in the heat of earlier passions. 

He pulled the boko spear from his back, extended a foot forward on the uneven surface into a combat stance. He’d chosen an unusually longer specimen from the spears kept below, and now he pulled it against his waist with his left hand, that arm bent low, and held his right hand away from himself with the spear flush against his body. He held the stance and breathed, slowly, in a kind of meditation before initiating his training sequence. The lowering sun seemed to burn with a deeper orange behind the champion’s back, brining a warmth that had been absent for much of the day to the blue-tinged slate of the surrounding mountains and deep green of the pine trees. Not that Link had been paying much attention amid the morning’s string of sexual encounters -  _ with monsters - bokoblins no less.  _ He still felt that anxious tug within him, his untamed coupling with some of the  _ ugliest _ and dumbest of monsters would be ruinous if anyone knew of it.  _ Not that screwing the cleverer beasts would be better. _ But even at the thought of it, his anxiety mixed into arousal, the perversity of his act ( _ acts _ ) turning him on almost as much as the memory of the powerful sensations of their cocks inside him…

He shook his head - looked up at the sheet of white-grey clouds that spread over top of the blue-tipped cliffs he faced, like a piece of cotton stretched out over a half-mined sapphire stone. The air was warm, and he breathed deep - and nearly lost his footing for the overpowering odor that rose from his body and the dry but urine-soaked trousers he wore - there was nowhere to wash in or near the camp, so he still smelled of piss, cum, and the musty, ripe spit all dried into his flesh. It presented a good challenge to train in conditions that were less than ideal - particularly given the coming clash with Calamity Ganon - he’d have to maintain his focus despite the footing, the smell, and his painfully straining erection that pulled against the enchanted Voe Ring that encased his manhood in a jeweled tube. 

He tensed all his muscles, pulling the boko spear tighter against him, the sun throwing shadows down his back where his shoulder blades tensed like a desert landscape of shining sand. He moved his left foot back in a smooth arc over the uneven surface and extended the spear end out with his left hand while bringing his right hand closer to his body and up over his shoulder. Then he swung about with his right side, his foot moving in concert with the extension of his hand, then in a swift gesture he swung the long wooden spear back over his back with his left hand, grabbing the shaft behind him with his right hand at his hip - he swung the “blade” up into a savage arc - keeping the shaft tight against the inside of his arm, an extension of his arm. Link progressed through his motions, remaining conscious and yet unconscious of his footing, intentionally trying to work the terrain into his “process”. Anyone witness to the grace and power of his movements, caught in the light of the lowering sun that made his fair skin blaze with light, would have thought twice—and then again once more—before challenging the pretty golden-haired teenager to battle. But there was no man or beast to see him, for all the monsters of the camp had departed when he’d woken from his sex-induced slumber.

 

***

 

Earlier in the day, after his morning tryst with the three bokoblins in the camp - Link had been laid to rest by the one he called Big Red and had happily passed out from the excess of sensations his body had absorbed. But he’d awoken some unknown time later with an intense physical need to...evacuate his body. He slipped off the matted hay on which lay, letting the warm animal skin fall to the floor, and quickly scanned the interior of the Skull structure - finding it empty of life. Compelled by his body, he quickly went to the “mouth” opening of the skull structure, but upon scanning the camp found it completely devoid of monsters also - and so he quickly proceeded away towards a copse of small trees that sat to one side of the sloping grassy pathway. There, with warmth rising in his face, he squatted let go of himself - trying not blush or giggle at the noise he made and failing to do so. When he was done he stood, leaning against the small tree in relief, and noted in a kind of strange detachment from his own body that all that had filled him was cum -  _ no wonder, you had more than two of them shove their loads up into you. _ He looked up at the campsite, absently fondling his jewel encased cock and rubbing his balls, and then looked down behind him -  _ goddesses they come so much! _ He dimly recalled some strange impulse to hold the cum inside him, and that powerful full feeling of hot, monstrous semen filling him… Link suddenly looked around, as though someone might be watching his thoughts as they dwelled on his new perverse pleasures and desires. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the small tree, its light, smooth-barked trunk bowed slightly with his weight.  _ They’re all gone - now is the best time to slip out. _

He had walked back up towards the camp slowly, the sun–beginning to lower– still held itself above the ridgeline and warmed him evenly all over. There was something excitingly animalistic about wandering up the grassy slope naked but for his jeweled Voe Ring, and Link felt that thrilling connection to his own body - sticky and stinking as it was with the morning’s activities – much as he did when donned his  _ Vai  _ garb and found himself moving his body in a more provocative manner. And Link did so just then, moving his hips more as he walked up to the camp, moving past the large flanking pines towards the small rock where his gear had been kicked to the side by Big Red. His boot lay on the ground, near a medium sized boulder and his pants that wrapped his slate lay nearby behind that, and he unwrapped the slate from the urine soaked pants and found it unharmed - unsurprising given how durable the strange technology was. Link knelt down on a knee next to the boulder, and sniffed his pants which were now dry but stank of piss – and in some warped response his cock twitched in its jeweled tube - the smell reminding him of the degrading moment when Big Red had  _ marked  _ him with its scent. The bokoblins were sentient and in some ways clever - the skull structures showed as much - but this was such a beastial defilement...Link inhaled again, then pulled the dirty trousers on and fastened them at the waist where he firmly clipped the Sheikah slate on. With a touch, he could open his “Sheikah Storage pouch” as one of the scientists in Hateno had called it - a kind transdimensional space where he could store so much of his gear - not that Link had any idea what in the world “transdimensional” meant.  _ Dinrall’s flame, I didn’t even know what “precum” was.  _

Link ascended the slope opposite the camp and then continued to the ridge where Big Red had tagged him - he intended to retrieve his forked Lizal boomerang but strangely found only his other discarded boot. _Did another monster pick it up?_ He ignored the boot, but searched the ridge for a moment longer, finding a sticky patch of grass at one spot off to the side but no blade. He stood there looking down at the camp, and his erection started to strain painfully in his Voe Ring as his ass seemed to tingle at the memory of the debased violations that had taken place there that morning. Link tried to summon that rational defense – _I had to go through that to get to my gear –_ but the thought fell flat even in his own head, like he’d thrown a ball and no one was there to catch it. Perhaps because that part of him was fondling his balls through piss soaked pants, running his hands over his body, over his nipples - recalling the electric sensation of their bestial tongues all over his flesh. He shook his head, sticky golden hair waving in the afternoon sun, then returned to that boot and retrieved it and moved back down to the camp to get the other. But as be picked up the second boot at the outskirts of the camp, he paused again and looked around - _What am I still doing here?_ _why am I wearing these nasty pants?_  The smell was so strong, sweet-ish but with that powerful acrid potency, the sign of his being marked, his being Big Red’s - _my Red’s_ – that erotically charged thrill at what should have been so shameful once again turned in his belly, his hands almost quivered at the degenerate desires he couldn’t keep out of his head. He dropped the boots to the ground and  leaned back against the boulder, slipping two spit covered fingers ( _when did I do that?_ ) down his pants to his asshole as he thought of his monsters, the hungry horny bestial things. _Low things, that make you into their own - take you as their bitch..._ he was fingering himself quickly now, not towards some goal but just for the pleasure of feeling something inside him. His heart was beating quickly and he was even blushing for the benefit of the blue sky above and ever indifferent evergreens, _I can’t believe I want more of those nasty cocks._ But he did.

At some length, he stopped fingering himself and regained some composure, though it seemed that desire would never ceased to course through him. There was not a single, clear moment where he decided not to leave the camp, no rational thought that balanced this course of action against alternatives. Rather, he walked casually over to the enclosure and decided he had better find a solid hiding place for his Sheikah slate, and after a quick search  found some of the cloth the beasts wrapped their forearms with and used that to cover it and hide it behind one of the wooden crates. The afternoon sun was behind the solid wall of the skull structure, and it was relatively dark within the humble space. Before hiding his slate, Link retrieved a small blade that could fit in the palm of his hand. Now he wrapped his own forearms in the same kind of white material as the bokoblins and moblin did, adding another layer to his right arm where he covered the blade. If needed he could retrieve it with a flick of his wrist, a trick one of the Sheikah warriors had demonstrated to him. He then looked around in the dim blue-green light that filtered through the “eyes” of the skull structure,  and found a nearby barrel held water that when sniffed seemed clean enough, and he found a rough bowl on the ground by the fire and drank long and deep. He was trying to quell his excitement - his anxious energy - though he had no idea what would happen next with these creatures.  _ No one will ever know that you cavorted with monsters. No one will know how degenerate you can be - they’ll see a champion, a shining hero. And somewhere there will be bokoblins who only think of you as their bitch.  _ There was no one watching him - and the hero could be whatever he wanted to among the monsters. Link’s cock was practically dripping in its little confines, and he decided he needed to distract himself from his own weird thoughts.  Looking at the boko spears and clubs stacked against the back wall, half hidden in the shadows of the afternoon, Link decided that training would be a good way to occupy his time until his monsters returned. 

 

***

 

Link shifted through various different forms and movements: spear, halberd, greatsword. Now he wielded the boko spear like an eightfold longblade, the movements here were more precise, the footwork more intent. Link had never really mastered the precision of these movements, but he still worked with the principles, flexing his forearms and letting the weight of (what would have been) the curved blade move in a precise slicing arc upwards, left foot crossing over the right, body twisting the right shoulder back and the blade falls in a downward arc -  _ just so. _ Looking down the tip of the boko spear, over the sentinel pines and down into the valley beyond the camp, Link saw very distant red figures making their way up the incline, emerging out of the shadow and into the setting sunlight.  _ Five in all - the original group I observed here?  _ He recalled there had been four bokoblins and a moblin, but so far he’d only found three of the bokoblins. He squatted down to avoid giving a clear profile and squinted his eyes at the still distant figures - one definitely taller than the others, seemingly carrying something over its shoulder. 

 

He climbed gingerly down the side of the skull structure, and went inside to return the spear and remove the pants - even as he did he raised them to his nose and inhaled once more in an automatic gesture - and again his body shivered with a desire he could not put into clear thoughts or words. Like a primal scream, there was something here that was so raw, something that rejected all his civilized sentiments, something so purely bestial in its sexuality. He dropped the pants by the back of the enclosure and walked  over to the fire pit, debating what to do with himself - he realized he wasn't sure if  _ they  _ thought he would be here when they returned. And not knowing what the creatures understood him to be – other than a good fuck maybe - he could not quite figure out just what he should do. So he just  sat in the enclosure, trying not to think too much about how things could go wrong, staring at the fire pit. Despite the dim surroundings in the ominous structure, Link still felt the sun's warmth in his skin.  _ I really haven't eaten since yesterday - I should be starving.  _ But he found he was not really hungry - nor did he feel weak or fatigued.  _ Well, I guess I'm full of cum.  _ He laughed quietly at himself, but wondered absentmindedly if that was not the case…

 

***

 

Five beasts returned to camp that evening, the three Link knew intimately and another bokoblin of similar stature to Big Red, such that he took a moment to tell them apart. It was perhaps not as broad of shoulder, and its red skin had a distinctly deeper hue than Big Red’s, though the light at the day’s end made such details more difficult to discern. And along with this new Deep Red there was of course a red moblin - Link shivered when he saw it. It was not that he was afraid of it, though at nearly twice his height ( _ or more _ ) it was an imposing beast. Rather, Link recalled his last encounter under similar circumstances, where the moblin that had been the source of his capture - a Black - had been rough and cruel - and had a huge cock. There was perhaps something else too...while it had short compact legs like bokoblin, Link let his eyes wander up its long lean torso, tightly muscled like its strong, broad shoulders. His cock pulled in his cage, making the boy blush as he realized he'd been thinking of it...that way. It was still an ugly beast after all, a long snout and thin mouth with that same piggish snout-end - beedy eyes sat high back with a cruel curling, horn sticking up above its eyes. His cock strained, a small drop of cum lingering at tip of the cage. Deep Red and the moblin cast sideways glances at him, but did not seem alarmed or confused at his presence, so Link guessed they must have known ahead.  _ I wonder what  _ that  _ conversation was like. _

He sat in the dusky interior of the enclosure and watched as the group set things up for the evening - paying him little mind. Big Red walked in and grunted at him where he sat, grabbing his arm and licking the side of his face, as outside a great deer carcass was stripped by the big moblin as others set about creating a spit over the outdoor fire pit. The sun was drifting down low in the horizon, he could not see it but saw rather the distant tips of cliffs turn from a deep near-translucent indigo into a purplish color, capturing the last warm rays of sun even as a near-full moon appeared in the distant horizon. Link walked to the  entrance of the enclosure and leaned against it, looking at the play of light over the tops of the sentinel trees. The mix of pink and orange hues bled together in the crepuscular play of light, and shimmering of the blue-green landscape made it seem as though he was just below the surface of a lake looking up at the sky. Some of the beast's saw him, and looked up at the sky as though he was looking at some onrushing foe, but of course found nothing but the dwindling of the light, and so returned to their tasks. Eventually a spark was struck and the outside fire pit was lit, and Big Red came to Link with a torch, grunting and gesturing at the skull structure. Link guessed it was tasking him with lighting the torches inside, three simple wooden things placed at various places within the skull thing, two placed beneath the eyes so the fire up-lit the cavities in a menacing manner to those who might approach. He still had no idea what the creatures were actually intoning to each other in their squeals and grunts, but he could follow the big Red's gestures well enough and it seemed the monster was pleased with his actions. 

Link returned his torch to the fire pit outside and sat naked on the log that served as long bench by the fireside, thankful the evening was relatively warm for he had not a stitch of clothing on and was wary of wearing anything lest he angeror confused them. He watched the moblin, impressed with its seeming deftness as it wielded a blade carved of bone to strip the deer carcass of its skin, though Link also filed that knowledge away in case things came to confrontation. Deep Red was nearby crushing roots, bugs, and other things he could not identify into a large stone bowl - in which it mixed together these ingredients with a reddish liquid and placed it at the edge of the fire pit. As it did so, it sniffed deeply at the stuff, and then looked over at him - and it's great, hideous mouth twisted into something that might have been a smile.

 

***

 

The ritual began shortly after the sunset. 

Link had increasingly felt on edge as the evening let go of the sun and abandoned itself to night - the monsters gathered around the pit and began the slow process of roasting a large carcass over the fire. But the eager edge of sex that had so pervaded his body, that had seemed to linger in the very air, had gone – and none of the creatures approached him, though some sat nearby on the large log, including the Big Red and Deep Red bokoblins. Link was increasingly uneasy, more aware than ever he was naked but for a thin blade among a camp of monsters - though he was still confident he could likely fight his way free if needed. Big Red looked on as the others worked, drinking water from a nearby barrel that had been brought near to the campfire. 

As the fire rose higher and the stars began to gather in purple-black Sky, the beasts around him began grunting and squealing, but in a strange rhythmic manner he was not accustomed to, one would call out, another at random it seemed, would respond. They started to sway in the fire light, almost unnoticeablly at first, but then in a more pronounced manner, almost like a dance. Link could recall many an ambush in which he’d seen the creatures engaging in some kind of dance around the fire at night, and wondered to himself if perhaps this was how such revelry began. Variously sitting against the log, ground, one perched on a nearby rock, the moblin and bokoblins began to stand and sway more pronouncedly almost like that hop-footed dance he’d witnessed. The air was becoming thick with the ruddy smell of warming meat, but this was overpowered by a powerful musty odor coming from the warming mixture in the stone bowl. It was swirling together seemingly on its own, a mix of streaks of dull pink, beige and brown, it was far from appetizing to look at - and even as he looked Deep Red inserted a metal rod through holes in to top of the hot stone basin and moved it from the fire. 

If Link had had hackles they might well have been raised. The monsters were squealing rhythmically, the call and response bleeding together in constant incantation that rose fell like waves in a troubled ocean. The mixture of heady odors, the rise and fall and occasional shout of beastial chant, and the swaying of the bodies in the jumping flicker of the firelight had a kind of lulling effect that made the warrior all the more nervous, and glad for the blade stowed in his arm-wrappings. A wooden ladle appeared in Big Red’s hand, and it dipped it into the stone basin and gave one vigorous stir, the uplight of the fire making its hideous face almost frighteningly skeletal. It removed the ladle, full of the stuff, and drank it down in a single gulp, licking the ladle before passing it to the moblin. The beasts moved around to the basin as though in a dancing line, the moblin roared upon receiving the stuff, a sound that shook the camp and startled the animals slumbering in the nearby copse of trees. Pink, Deep Red, Fat Red, each bokoblin in turn moved to the big stone basin and imbibed a ladle of the thick mixture, and as each moved off its swaying turned to dancing, its squeals gained a higher pitch. At last Big Red returned, and dipped the ladle once more and turned towards Link - who had tried to make himself as small as possible as the sat against the log.  _ What is this stuff? Is this some kind of initiation?  _

Big Red was in front of him - the night air was turning into a cacophony of odors and noises - the ladle was under his nose and smelled strongly of something like sweat, and Link had to keep himself from retching. The erotic thrill and passion was drained from him, replaced by a fear and caution at the odd ritual taking place. But he could hardly resist without a fight, and so he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and felt the big beast pour the hot thick, mixture down his throat. He tried to let it sit in his mouth for as little as possible, but he could taste a salty acrid bitterness - as he swallowed the noises rose in pitch, the creatures danced from one foot to the next, and Link wondered if anyone had been witness to this activity from such close proximity before.  _ Perhaps I’ll write a study... _ his thought was cut short by the strange feelings coursing through his body - whatever was in the potion he’d swallowed it was powerful and its effect instantaneous. He had to place a hand on the log beside him as the world tilted, as he turned his head the colors and lights seemed to swirl and drag, like the trail of a shooting star. His body was swaying as the world seems to move and cantilever, the noises were flooding his ears but it was suddenly a clearly coordinated chant, or was he hearing something new. 

_ Oh Farosh. _ Link knew immediately there was something mind-bending in that brownish stuff he’d swallowed, but it was too late to do anything but hang on for the ride. The world tilted and moved, the fire was positively jumping almost into the sky, as though reaching for the stars - and the voices of monsters sang up to the sky with it, rolling back down and thrumming in his consciousness until he seemed to be hearing the grunt-squeals in his own head, issuing from his own mind. The monsters moved again in a circular pattern around the fire, partaking once more of the pot of stuff - but now as they passed him they touched him, ran rough paws over his shoulders, sniffed his hair and licked his neck, he couldn’t keep track of which was doing it. Big Red returned with the ladle and Link said “no”  but it was in his mouth, and he was just staring up at Big Red with his eyes wide and glassy, almost doe-eyed as he looked at the tall bokoblin. He swallowed it without much awareness of taste or tincture, swayed back on his seat but felt a big three-fingered hand at the small of his back.  _ I may...be in trouble. _ The thought was muddled, as the world slurred together in a messy moving mass. His hand was on Big Red’s arm that held him, and he ran his hand over its biceps, feeling the strength of its muscles. He looked down and panicked that he was naked, before recalling he’d been naked most of the day.  _ They’re all naked too -  _ he registered dimly –  _ oh my they all seem... _ very  _ aroused.  _ The bokoblin grasped his waist, and as earlier licked the side of his face, Link giggled as its big tongue squashed against his cheek, and he made a silly face at it, aware that he felt silly but only in a kind of out-of-body way. The thing’s engorged erection rubbed against his leg in a pleasant sticky warmth. 

The beasts continued to partake of the stuff but Link was not compelled to take any more, perhaps they understood his smaller stature was not able to handle the substances they could. He could not really tell the time passing as they danced and called out at each other, some would come to him, sniff him some more, run their monstrous hands over him in ways that made him sigh. Deep Red spent more time than some of the others, Link tried to focus on its face, a noticeable scar ran from its mouth to just below its eye, the eyes that stared deeply in his own. He tried to remind himself it was ugly, a monster, stupid, but those thoughts just didn’t seem to matter to him. Link had placed his hands on the thing’s chest to steady himself, his head swayed forward without meaning to, it just felt so heavy ( _ as big as their heads! _ ). He smiled at his thought, and the beast extruded its tongue to lick at his clavicle, dragging the wet hot muscle up the left side of his neck and over his ear which was a raucous sensation that made him laugh and gasp at once, leaning his head into the sensation, as he could taste its breath in his nose. 

Deep Red squawked and Link opened his eyes with a start, but it was looking away and on following its gaze he saw the moblin emerging from the enclosure with something Link had not seen before, it was long and circular, as long as a man – and as his mind sharpened ever so slightly Link realized it was a large section of a tree trunk as the tree rings showed in the campfire light. The big section must have been very heavy, and it was draped in a dark, furry animal skin that seemed to be tied tightly around half of its circumference. The moblin placed it with seeming ease right in near the glowing fire, between the entrance of the enclosure and the burning pit outside - it almost sunk it the ground from its weight, the animal skin sat atop it. Link thought it reminded him of something parents might use to start teaching children to ride a horse, if the furry animal skin had been a saddle. But he'd no idea what these silly beasts could possibly use it for.  _  I guess I’ll find out - where was that stored in there anyway? _ His mind was trying to connect dots but was quickly distracted by the approach of Big Red who walked right up to him -  _ uh oh I’m in trouble! _ The thought was again a silly one and he had forgotten his earlier concerns, or the strange concoction had submerged them beneath his high. The bokoblin took him by the arm and led him from Deep Red, whose big paw slipped down and grasped his ass as he was led away.   _ He just copped a feel! _

The dancing had calmed to a strong swaying of beastly red bodies as Link was led to the space between the covered log and the roasting fire pit. With its arms the bokoblin turned his back to the fire and the semi-circle of creatures, and pushed him to his knees so he was looking up at it, so formidable in the twisting light of the fire. It’s big cock was inches from Link’s chest, swollen and protuberant, dripping a clear effluvium of precum, but the boy just stared up at its eyes - his mind sharp enough to know he should be assuming a submissive posture. He was swaying left and right, unawares, following the play of light with his eyes as he looked up - and the stream of piss started so gently that he wasn’t aware of it at first. “Ahhhhhh ha!” He sighed and laughed as the hot stream gained force and splashed over his chest, strong smelling and acrid it began to run over his trained abdomen muscles, bits splashing up to his chin. As the stream erupted from Big Red his campmates erupted in grunts and squeals,  _ the leader is marking his bitch _ . But Link was not sure what their squeals - and the bellow from the big moblin - meant to the other beasts. He just leaned back a bit on his knees at the hot stream moved over him, from his chest down over his abdomen as Big Red moved its hips back, then up again - the beast and the boy never breaking eye contact. The stream rose as it lifted its hips and now splashed up to his face, and even as he closed his eyes he had the weird impulse to open his mouth. It landed right in his open mouth, hot and bitter with a pungent acrid acidity that seemed to crawl beneath each skin cell of his tongue.  It was by no means pleasant or even arousing, but he felt a big hand on the back of his head, and when he cracked one of his eyes to look at his Big Red as it was forcing its cock into his mouth, and he knew it wanted him to swallow - he tried to comply, his mouth twisted involuntarily into a grimace. It was foul, disguising, a beast’s urine was running down his throat but the cacophony of animalistic noises nearly exploded around him - much of its flow was running out of his mouth down onto his body.  _ Is this why it was drinking water all night? To mark me in some ceremony? _ Perhaps the bitter, pungent stuff had cleared his head, as his mind was able to make a cogent connection.

At last the beast pulled his head back, then pushed it down so the last of its slowing piss stream drenched his hair and ran down his back, truly soaking and covering his body where he knelt in a gathering pool of monster’s piss. He just knelt there, watching the fire reflected in the pool gathered in the dirt, trying to maintain his submissive posture, but his mind was clicking a little more even if his senses were still quite slurred. He snapped to attention when he felt two of them, Deep Red and the moblin, place their great hand beneath his arms and lifted him towards the covered log thing not far away.  _ Goddesses I need to focus - what’s going on here?! _ They placed him on the animal skin stomach down, the moblin’s great arms pulling the boy’s hands and arms around one end as though he were hugging the great log, the bokoblin doing much the same with his legs and feet. The log section was just long enough somehow that his ass almost hung off of one end, and his head hung down over the other. As he looked down a feeling of fear finally penetrated his muddled high, as he saw the moblin was putting ropes around his wrists, ropes that disappeared under the great round log - and given the sensations behind him he knew he was tied down flush against soft animal hide that covered the heavy thing. His potion-addled head was running in circles,  _ oh Farosh. Are they going to sacrifice me?! Do they worship anything?... Gannon! Do they know who I am - does Ganon sense I am here?! I need to get out of here. How can they tie knots with those big hands?! _

To the side he saw the other beasts had resumed dancing, hopping from one foot to the other, circling, twirling, the chorus of squeals and grunts thrumming in his head, the weird potion seemed to take the sound in one ear, ball it up and toss it over to the other. The intensity of smells and swelling sounds was deepening, there was a moment approaching he knew, he could sense some apotheosis ahead, and in that moment he pulled from the fog his most important memory -  _ the knife! _ He could certainly bend his hand just enough, and why had he even stayed for goddess sake?! Now just to bend his wrist so that…

A hot wet tongue suddenly slathered over his exposed asshole. “Oh ...oh...mmmm” he said aloud, not in panic but in dumb pleasure. He looked over his shoulder at Big Red, who now placed its massive hands on his back, gently applying pressure as it licked his right leg that was spread around the log, dragging its magenta tongue up to his buttocks and swirling down over his tender asshole. In that simple gesture all the clarity that had forced itself into his mind retreated to that throbbing hot space between his balls, and his pert ass. The way his body was tied to the thing, his jewel-caged cock and balls pressed down and out away from his body below his spread legs, and as the thick muscular tongue draped down it slathered over them, that erotic warmth and tingling spreading of the skin. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh” he just let out a slow, low moan as it ran its tongue up his opposite leg, again caressing his buttocks with it, before it licked and pushed almost into his asshole. The spit slathered all over his skin, dripping down into his tight but straining hole as he tried to use his lower back muscles to lift his ass up. The stuff was inside him, tickling his sphincter but the warmth caressed his whole body it felt like on the inside of his skin, ending up in his head we here it danced with the slurring stuff from the stone pot. “Yeah” he muttered under his breath - his neck hurt from straining his head and let his he'd fall to the rough sawed edge of the log he was strapped down to. The beasts were loud, the air was getting hot again, and he sensed the sexual energy as he saw from the corner of his eyes the swaying bodies with dicks dripping and extended in a perverse and profane show.

Deep Red sauntered over, it’s low hips swaying on its compact legs and its cock, the ridged red flesh erect, swayed with it, casting drops of precum into the grass and dirt. It walked in front of him as the other licked at his hole, Link was moaning with every pass of the tongue - it leaned over and put its head right in front of his, lifting his face with a single big finger - and it just stared at him, scrutinizing the beast strapped the sacrificial altar. Link was not aware of his action, but just stuck his tongue out and licked it across its mouth and face, much as they had licked his face in the midst of earlier encounters. It let out a low breath, as though in pleasure (for all Link knew) and he did it again and then again, and then it's tongue met his and the powerful smell of its foul breath washed over him and the electric erotic power coursed through his body as its spit ran from its tongue to his. His knife, fear, impending doom, princesses, Ganons, duty, power: all of this fell away as he lay tied to his log between two beasts, one that licked his ass into such a frenzy that he would have been moaning at the top of his lungs, but for the other with whose tongue his own was entwined. He could see himself in his head, eagerly kissing (if one could really call it that) these grunting, idiotic seeming creatures, ugly pig-nosed brutes - and he did moan then, the thought and feeling of giving himself so fully to the dumb powerful nasty things was like lightning in a amidst the thunderous rumble of his arousal. 

He knew it was coming, but couldn’t help from moaning aloud over Deep Red’s tongue when felt the tip of Big Red’s cock rubbing over his hole, the monster’s cock playing with his asshole, each ridge rubbing over it as the beast dragged its cock over his hungry ass. He rested his forehead against that of the creature before him as he tried to flex his ass up against the strange alien cock that had become so familiar to it. “Ohhhhhh” slipped out between ragged breaths “fuck me, please fuck me, fuck your bitch, show them I’m yours” he looked over his shoulder, Big Red took his eyes with its own - the slick flat triangular tip pressed into him and he arched his head back, smiling wide “ahhhhhhhh” the noise could be an expression of nothing but pleasure in any species. The other three creatures looked on, squealing and dancing, and he saw now that their dance was sensual and erotic, they thrust their hips and the engorged cocks swung up and down, dripping. The moblin’s cock was bigger than the others, longer and wider even, with a big flat head like horse’s - though it was not as big as the Black moblin’s.  _ Yes - take your bitch in front of them, show them I’m yours. Fuck your bitch and show them you’re in charge.  _ Link stared at the moblin’s giant cock as his deranged thoughts washed over him, before he felt Deep Red’s finger again gently beneath his chin - he found the creature had gone to its knees so it's head was more on level with his, tied to the sexual altar as he was. “Mmmmmmmm” Link moaned into their grotesque kiss, both creatures seemingly enjoying the exchange, tongues searched for each other, Link and Deep Red pressing together as much as they could and the boy felt the beast’s free had caressing his back, the very touch eliciting a ricochet of sensations the coursed through his arched back. 

The sex-log-altar thing had his ass positioned perfectly for the bokoblins to fuck him, and Big Red was slowly sinking his big cock into the boy who unconsciously moved his ass against it. The sensation was familiar, though whatever that stuff or potion was it seemed to have loosened his muscles, as he felt that wonderful intense feeling of his hole slowly stretching over each ribbed progression of Big Reds thickening cock, but there was not the same pain. If anything, he was hyper aware of every texture, a bump on the bottom pushing past his sphincter, a ridge on the side he thought he felt that might be a vein, and yet he was not really conscious – just sensing. He would cease his passionate kissing with other foul creature in front of him when a low “unnnngggg” would slip out as he stretched his asshole, slow small movements pushing in and out and in a bit deeper every time. And Link knew what it meant when he felt that odd pressure in his midsection, that horrid ridged cock of the beast pressed its animal desire deeper into his gut.  _ Yes, yes push in to me deeper, all the way.  _ But again he found it didn’t hurt like it had before, his body seemed to want to welcome this foul beastly cock, deep into his bowels.  And he felt it filling him, pushing past his inner sphincter deeper now, the squealing from Big Red was high pitched, it's breath hot on his back as it took his hips in its hands. He looked back again over his shoulder, he could hardly move at all and was so at the mercy of the big bokoblin behind him, slowly pushing in deeper and stretching his hole. It’s mouth hung open and its tongue drooled down over his back, pushing slow small humps into his hole, an “ah” escaped his lips it felt so good, each push and pull teasing his hole, pushing his special spot and charging into his depths.  _ Farosh that’s so amazing _ his mind was focused on the monster, the ugly beast with big strong arms and shoulders, it's powerful frame and thick heavy cock sinking into him. It was almost a kind of attraction - unequivocally a desire for it, for the monster, the red-skinned beast that had him tied down and was violating his hole.  _ It's fucking beautiful _ . He wasn’t really sure  _ what _ his mind saw as beautiful but some part of it seemed to see something. At last it let out a deep low grunting noise, a rumbling sound, and he felt it's heavy balls resting on his jeweled cock. Link let out a low “unf” sound as he absorbed the sensations of depth and being so powerfully full with the heat of its cock. 

He heard squealing, and turned his head back around to a pink cock in his face, he was confused but realized slowly through his horny fog that his make-out companion had been displaced by Pink’s nasty looking dick, slick and dripping, the thick bunched-up rings of its pink flesh stared at him. Deep Red stood off to the side, staring at him, drool dripping from its big mouth, then he looked over at Pink, who stood over him with its dumb beedy eyes and its big hands on its low waist - cock sticking out rigid in front of him. Link opened his mouth and it pressed its cock inside, at the same moment he felt the dick buried deep in his ass pull out a bit, then press back into him. There was so much to process Link was starting to get overwhelmed already, the stuff screwing with his brain was not helping - the monsters squealed and seemed to dance closer around them, the smells of sweaty ruddy skin mixed with smoke and the sticky urine that covered him. Pink slowly put the tip of its filthy spotted pink cock in his mouth and Link used his tongue and lips to wrap around the tip, and sucked eagerly but gently but moaned at the same time, as Big Red’s cock was sinking back into his hungry hole and every millimeter of flesh seemed to send hot erotic shocks up through his body. Deep Red grunted at Pink who squealed back and started slowly pushing just the tip in and out of Link’s mouth, the salty pungent precum leaking into his mouth, thick and viscous and hot, but the beast seemed in no hurry to climax. Big Red was starting to fuck him, it pulled its cock out half way then plunged back in, “ahhhhh” he was made to moan, a big hand placed on his back for support it started to rhythmically thrust in and out of the strapped down boy. It was so loud, so hot, everything was swirling - he was focused and yet dazed, every inch of his skin was intensely sensitive and yet he could hardly focus on the world.    
Pink grabbed his hair, and that brought his focus back to the cock in his mouth, Pink was pushing deeper now, but not thrusting just pushing deeper into his throat.  _ Is it testing me? _ He wondered, looking up at the smaller creature, he looked into its eyes as it pushed into his throat - he seemed to have an easier time suppressing his gag reflex ( _ what  _ is _ that stuff - that potion?! _ ), and he concentrated on his throat muscles, trying to press them around the narrow tip of its nasty cock. He was again losing himself in the pleasure of that warm tender skin pressing against his tongue and lips, veins jumping under the flesh so aroused and alive and hot. Pink held its cock deep in his throat until he started to see electricity swirling in the corners of his vision and struggled to hold its cock, but finally it pulled back and he breathed deep, licking its slick flesh as he did. He was moaning in high pitched little bursts, “ah ah ah AH yes ah” even as he licked, incapable of suppressing the pleasure from the fat shaft that drilled his ass and into his gut. After some commanding grunt, Pink pulled its cock out of his mouth, and the boy felt the big beast pumping hard deep into him - the things that spewed from his mouth bypassed his brain entirely “oh fuck yes uh uhh unf mmmmyes fuck your bitch, fuck me, fill me up make me your bitch in front of them show them what a fucking bitch I am take me ah uh take...uh...ungh…” even over the squealing cacophony of gyrating beasts the  _  slap slap slap  _ of its red skin against his pale ass resounded as it drilled deep into him, Big Red’s own squealing had become a constant undulation over the boy’s warped words and moans. He both did and did not want it to come, because he felt so incredible with it buried  in his ass, but he wanted its seed spilled deep in him, in that spot its long monstrous cock pressed into. “Yes yes fill me up fill your bitch up come in me give-yes yes yes!” he knew it was coming - he had grown so he could sense when most men and beasts were nearing climax, its squeals dropped down into a guttural rolling grunt, drooling all over his back, it hunched up against his ass and pumped tight, and quick and deep, his inner sphincter tight around the tip and asshole his stretched over the thick base. Big Red pressed seemingly with its whole body, its whole being, down onto its mewling moaning bitch, and exploded within him.


	4. The Ritual (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Smut.

****

_ At the end of the last chapter... _

 

_ Pink grabbed his hair, and that brought his focus back to the cock in his mouth, Pink was pushing deeper now, but not thrusting just pushing deeper into his throat. Is it testing me? He wondered, looking up at the smaller creature, he looked into its eyes as it pushed into his throat - he seemed to have an easier time suppressing his gag reflex ( what is that stuff - that potion?! ), and he concentrated on his throat muscles, trying to press them around the narrow tip of its nasty cock. He was again losing himself in the pleasure of that warm tender skin pressing against his tongue and lips, veins jumping under the flesh so aroused and alive and hot. Pink held its cock deep in his throat until he started to see electricity swirling in the corners of his vision and struggled to hold its cock, but finally it pulled back and he breathed deep, licking its slick flesh as he did. He was moaning in high pitched little bursts, “ah ah ah AH yes ah” even as he licked, incapable of suppressing the pleasure from the fat shaft that drilled his ass and into his gut. After some commanding grunt, Pink pulled its cock out of his mouth, and the boy felt the big beast pumping hard deep into him - the things that spewed from his mouth bypassed his brain entirely “oh fuck yes uh uhh unf mmmmyes fuck your bitch, fuck me, fill me up make me your bitch in front of them show them what a fucking bitch I am take me ah uh take...uh...ungh…” even over the squealing cacophony of gyrating beasts the  slap slap slap of its red skin against his pale ass resounded as it drilled deep into him, Big Red’s own squealing had become a constant undulation over the boy’s warped words and moans. He both did and did not want it to come, because he felt so incredible with it buried in his ass, but he wanted its seed spilled deep in him, in that spot its long monstrous cock pressed into. “Yes yes fill me up fill your bitch up come in me give-yes yes yes!” he knew it was coming - he had grown so he could sense when most men and beasts were nearing climax, its squeals dropped down into a guttural rolling grunt, drooling all over his back, it hunched up against his ass and pumped tight, and quick and deep, his inner sphincter tight around the tip and asshole his stretched over the thick base. Big Red pressed seemingly with its whole body, its whole being, down onto its mewling moaning bitch, and exploded within him. _

...

 

The evening air north of Zora’s domain was relatively cool, a kind of dampness had settled into the air outside the bokoblin camp, but this little corner of the land seethed with a heat and energy that was not fully natural. The fire that rose from the fire pit to warm the cooking carcass of a deer seemed to jump and leap, casting strange shadows on the grey rock cliff that abutted their camp. The air was full of sounds as the five bokoblins and a lone moblin, all of the same color and hue, swayed and danced, ate and partook of the strange potion - all the while ululating and grunting, sending their bodily energy and desires into the air. And then there was the little lithe form of the Hylian champion, strapped to a fur-covered log naked and moaning beneath the body of the Big Red leader of the monsters - the master of the other beasts having conquered its bitch once more as it drained its load deep into it.

Link’s head hung down off the edge of the fuck-log he was strapped to, and though his mouth hung open in a stupor he was smiling. He could feel it pour into him, deep inside, not like when a man came in him - this was powerful and hot and there was so much it was filling him up, deep within his body. It seemed to spill from its cock and warm him all over, his whole body and flesh and his mind, it wracked his body like waves in storm, he could feel the tube at the bottom of its big cock pumping and each pump sprayed more of its cum into him. He let out an incredible sigh, something that would have moved people to tears of joy if they had heard it, for it was such a sigh that others could take pleasure in it. Big Red lay bent over him, breathing, both of them encased in the slurred world of the stuff in the stone basin. The world moved but they just breathed. Then, slowly the noises and smells and sights started to register, again. Pink grunted and squealed, hopping from foot to foot and turning around, its dick bouncing around almost comically. Big Red slowly pulled his cock out, so slow Link felt again each inch as it pulled out, but then he felt some cum seep out and the beast stopped and squeal-grunted, forcefully and in a way that the boy had to pay attention.  _ What? _ He squeezed his ass, and it pulled out more, but this time the cum was not seeping out with the cock, most of it was deeper in his gut anyway. Pink had moved around behind him where he couldn’t see but he felt it rub the tip of its cock on his bound leg, and at last Big Red pulled his cock fully out and Link squeezed his hole closed as tight as he could. The others swayed and grunted close by, aroused members swinging to some deep preternatural rhythm. He felt another cock pressing against his hole and knew Pink was back there eager to fuck the bitch too -  _ guess the leader goes first, but everyone gets a turn? _

Pink started to push his comparatively small cock against the boy’s hole, but Link heard yet more grunting and squealing, somehow he could recognize the tone of Big Red’s calls. Then he felt something spraying on him, turned his head slightly, though his neck had begun to hurt, and he saw Big Red stood off to the side of the fuck-altar thing now, facing the fire and was pissing on him again, its half softened cock emitting and arc of urine that sprayed over his ass and back, dripping down his sides and trickling down back of his legs. Then Big Red sat back on the ground, next to that same barrel of water, the opening of the skull enclosure framed its monstrous body - and it slowly sipped water and watched - giving one last grunt so that Pink shoved its nasty cock into the champion causing him to yell in pain but mostly surprise. The bodies all seemed closer in around, swaying, some had taken chunks of roasting meat into their hands and ate, and one beast brought some to Big Red, the air tinged with that heady smell of roasting flesh. Deep Red and Fat Red both stood in front of him, shafts erect - and Link noted that Deep Red as probably as big as Big Red, longer than the fatter one if not thicker. He realized too that he was moaning with every thrust, the smaller beast still had a big cock for the boy, and it must have been impatient as it slammed that nasty thing into him. Each thrust of the powerful creature brought a squelching slapping noise, his asshole wet soggy and loose from its first pounding made strange new noises, that might have made him giggle if he wasn’t busy trying to lick and suck on the two members that pressed into his face. Both were the same grotesque shape, bumpy and ridged and very thick at the base but narrower towards the tip. The boy was licking up the precum, almost making a game of it as each cock leaked a steady flow of the thick stuff and he went back and forth between them, trying not to let any get away. “Ahhhhhhh fuck me” the nasty looking little Pink was squealing constantly and in an irritating high pitch, he decided it wasn’t nearly as attractive as Big Red and Deep Red ( _ attractive _ ?!) - it was an ugly little thing but it fucked him eagerly and it was feeling amazing now, pressing against him in that special place even if its cock was too small to fill him like the leader’s. 

His lips sucked and caressed the flat tip Deep Red’s cock, he pondered the texture, the skin was softest here and very slimy, he ran his tongue around it, and found it was the same texture all around the tip. Then he shifted his head to Fat Red’s and started the same motions, letting it play over his wet lips “angh ungh ung ah” little noises slipping out with each slam of the pink monster’s dick into his hole – but he concentrated still on the feeling in his mouth, the flesh more firm on this one’s cock but very similar in that softness and slimy feeling at the tip. It’s precum was more acrid, almost astringent, but he obediently swallowed it, Deep Red’s cock pressing against his cheek and leaving a trail of the stuff over his face. Both kept far enough away so that just the tips were in range of his mouth, but suddenly he was forced forward onto the dick more as Pink hunched up and pumped quickly and violently into his ass, pressing him down onto the animal fur.  _ Give me your cum you fucking nasty beast, fill me up with your foul seed, make me your bitch too. I’ll be everyone’s bitch.   _ He wanted all of them, every one, to fill him - and it dawned on him in that moment of desire that was exactly what he was going to get.

Pink was silent but he felt its cock pulsing, pushing its seed into him pumping it out of its big balls, not as deep but still there was a lot, its hot cum was filling his ass - more warm wonderful pressure inside him. He knew the big balls of the bokoblins had copious amounts of cum, and it would fill him. Again the champion just lay there, strapped down, his mouth open and drooling as he dwelt on the powerful warmth within him, the ugly little bokoblin still humping little thrusts that sent those wonderful waves of pleasure from his asshole. His cock was dripping cum of course from its confines, but he could feel bokoblin semen dripping down, just a little, over his balls and had no idea if he was still squeezing his own cum out or not. Giving him one last lick, long and slow up his back with its tongue, a tingling trail enhanced by his high from his tailbone to his spine - Pink slowly pulled itself from him, and he tried to keep its cum in his hole, thought a bit dripped out again and down the space between his ass and balls. 

Big red had risen and trailed a big finger over that spot, Fat Red was back there too and was shoving its cock head into his hole now. The leader walked around, and held the cum on his finger in front the boy, squealing at him commandingly, it pushed the finger into his mouth. It held his eyes, and as he sucked the cum off its finger it's eyes relaxed and it grunted contentedly, and Link understood he was not to waste any of their foul semen. “Unnnf” he uttered, as the finger withdrew and the fat one began to slowly shove its cock in to plug the cum in his hole. Even as it pressed deeper Big Red emitted another stream of piss right into his face and he exclaimed  “auugh!” as it surprised him, but suddenly understood why it was constantly drinking from the water barrel.  _ It's marking me every time the others fuck me _ . Link had no idea why it did not do this earlier in the day, but guessed it was something to do with this weird, incredible ritual. His eyes were closed to the hot urine that sprayed in his face, but a hand grabbed the hair at the top of his scalp and forced his mouth open. “Aaaaagggghh” it was a painful and foul as the piss sprayed into his mouth, but he felt the leader again forced its cock into his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at it looking down on him with such incredible dominating condescension emanating from its dull, hideous face. Grunts and roars of approval rose up around them. Link's mind was confused and suddenly it decided put up a momentary fight,  _ fuck you, I'm not your bitch. I could burn this camp to the ground!  _ And he almost pulled the knife, his fingers touched that spot, slowly moving to pull the blade. But the stream of piss slowed, and Fat Red’s cock  _ just _ pushed against his own special place in his ass. If Big Red had registered that strange look of anger in its little bitch’s face it now saw his eyes go soft and wide as it moaned around the cock in its throat. Link was very confused, that weird streak of warrior pride having rushed through him... _ it's already made you its bitch.   _ He had to close his eyes as piss dripped down from his hair over his eyes, but the fully erect cock was slowly pulling back from his mouth and that pride hung around long enough to be ashamed as he licked its soft tip, finding it very similar to the other. Even as the shaft left his lips he wondered to himself what it was about that slimy texture that turned him on so much.

Fat Red’s cock really was thicker than the others, and it left little room for warriors pride, as he couldn't feel or think about much of anything but that incredible stretching, his head hung down again “ohhhhh fuck fuck ohhhhhhh fuck” he was moaning quite  loud, in that strange high tone that mixed the ecstasy of the his hole being filled with the pressure that neared on pain as it stretched. Everything was loud anyway. Pink lazily swayed with meat in hand, the tall moblin huffed around nearby, Big Red leaned against the water barrel watching, sipping. Two big hands started caressing his shoulders, and Link suddenly felt how tired he was. He limbs, stretched and tied to the sex-altar were sore, from being stretched and from gripping the fur and log beneath - he hadn't realized he'd been gripping it, but these were powerful beasts. He cracked an eye and saw Deep Red kneeling in front of his face again, it's long powerful arms extend to caress the back of the little thing. Again it extended its tongue, and Link did not pause, did not register its fetid breath, or think of how foul an act he was committing, he just reacted with his own tongue. That beautiful electric warmth of erotic high emanated from its saliva as it dripped down his throat, and he was again energized to “kiss” the thing, his exhausted body becoming a temple to erotic sensations. He felt the fullness of the loads in him, pressed deeper by the thick plug of a cock that slowly pumped in and out of his hole, the weight of Fat Red pressed down on the small of his back as it humped itself deeper into him, its fat cock too short to reach his deepest spot but forcing the cum inside deeper it seemed. 

The potion passed around seemed to heighten arousal and shorten coupling, because just as the fat cock bottomed out, he felt it humping tight and hard into him, pressing the thick base against his hole and bladder with each little pump. And he heard the anxious squealing as it started pumping its own load,  _ oh goddesses it's so much, so much, it's filling me.  _ He realized he was pissing himself, the pressure in his gut too great for his bladder, and at this angle he was pissing all over Fat Red’s balls as they lay on his trapped cock, and it covered them both. It felt so strange, as though each spurt of cum into his belly pushed piss from his cock, but finally both subsided. Deep Red stopped kissing him and stood, Link was almost thankful despite the little noise of protest he offered, because the stuff in their spit was driving his body wild. He was sad too to miss the weight of the body on top of him, but like the others, Fat Red very slowly pulled itself from him, and Link kept his eyes closed to concentrate on keeping the cum inside, he was not surprised when he felt Big Red marking him again - somehow pushing more piss out to cover the even though Fat Red wasn't even fully out yet. He cracked an eye and though he saw that same powerful indifference, a monster condescending to piss on him - but there was no more warrior pride left to arouse his anger. 

Deep Red’s cock was almost in him before the others was out.  _ Yes. More.  _ He wanted to feel Deep Red, he liked this one,  _ bet he's a good fuck. _ In one slow but steady motion, Deep Red drove its cock deep into him, Link's hole stretching to meet its incredible slick warmth with relative ease. Just a slow steady pressure, pushing deep and spreading his hole wide. The moblin was in front of him, Link sensed its big presence, but when he opened his eyes a steaming ladle of sweat-smelling potion was under his nose _. _ He opened his mouth and swallowed as it was forced in. Again its effect was instantaneous, the world turned, noises swelled and cascaded between his ears like cannon balls rolling around a boat in stormy seas. He couldn't feel his own fatigue, just Deep Red's cock stretching him and pushing into his deeper place, as deep as the leader’s cock, pushing the cum in his ass deep too, past his inner sphincter. Link was beyond intelligible thought and words, “hnnnggngn” he kind of breathed out at the pressure, so much cum in his belly, and now this wonderful long shaft pushing deeper again still. Deep Red did something new, he climbed up on top of the boy so it's weight lay on top, and as it gripped the log thing with its powerful legs, it began to fuck him slow and deep with long deliberate thrusts from on top. Each time it filled him it would pump hard at the end, thrusting hard into him and getting a little happy moan from the besotted creature. Link lifted his head and turned it to the side, and felt its tongue cover his open mouth as he moaned. 

The moblin sat in front of him stroking its massive cock, bigger than the others, as thick as the base of Fat Red’s  and longer than Link’s whole forearm. It slowly stroked the slimy thing, its large flat head had two holes almost like a pig snout - and it squeezed its own precum out, and pressed  the tip to the boy’s lips as he turned his head back around. He licked the fat drop off, hungrily licking and kissing the big slick head, just barely able to take most its head in his sore jaw - he wrapped his lips over his teeth and let his tongue play over the head. The feeling of Deep Red on top of him was near to overwhelming him, it was quietly grunting, it’s whole body on top pressed into him, warming his body even more as it pressed into the hot fur beneath him, its long thick cock slowly pumping in and out. When the big moblin’s cock head slipped out and dropped from his lips from its own weight, another stream of pleas issued from his mouth - sounding almost desperate in a high-pitched tone “oh yes yes oh fuck me fuck...fuck me...ungh..ungh...mmmhaah…” every breath was an expression of pleasure and need. That strange feeling of being full, like he needed to go - but knowing it was bestial cum - was intense, mental and physical forces clashing. The texture of the creature’s shaft played with his asshole, every nerve gathered at that muscle was alive and stroking the ridges and bumps of the monstrous phallus. It was muscular and powerful, Deep Red’s body more taught and tight than the others, the creature almost encompassed him with is form. He continued to moan as the moblin shoved its cock over his lips, making him lick it all over - or at least Link did lick it all over, whether he was made to or not could be debated. When Deep Red came, it was buried in him to the hilt, and its long arms covered the boys as its hands grasped his within a three-fingered grip, it was as though the monster pulled itself down onto him as it pressed its cock inside. It was maybe the most intense thing Link had ever felt in his life at that point - the powerful body felt wonderful, every inch of his skin it seemed pressed against the beast on top of him as he lapped at the moblin’s precum, and deep inside he felt the other unleash its orgasm, its big balls resting on his little caged cock draining deep into his gut. It was so tight and full, three monstrous loads already within him, some forced deeper by the fucking, and now more and it was so hot as it poured into him. He could feel his belly swelling a bit, tighter against the fur-lined log he was tied to. As they lay there, the bokoblin brought one big red hand to turn his head to the side and held him - for his neck was very tired - and the two again entwined their tongues in a perverse kind of kiss as the Deep Red monster spilled its massive load into him.

 

Like the others, Deep Red pulled itself slowly from him, and it was truly difficult to keep his ass tight in order and not let any spill out - though he was thankful it had cum deeper in him as he wasn’t sure any more would go in his ass. There was a lot of monstrous cum in him - these beasts came much more than a man did - and he could feel his insides warm from their seed. Once again, Big Red stood in front of him and marked him, covered his face and raised the stream so it once again fell on  his back, trickling into the now soaked fur and skin beneath the trapped hero. But after it finished, the ululations become more in concert, and Link was aware the four bokoblins swayed very nearby though he could not see them all - they laid hands on him, touched him, rubbed the urine into his skin. He was incredibly tired, but that potion was working hard on him, the fire seemed to dance on its own, the hands that pressed into him might have weighed as much as boulders - his senses were caught up. The noise was cut through by a great roar behind him - and he felt something slick, wet, and heavy land on top of his ass with a thud: the moblin was there. The potion, constant fucking, and the erotic stuff in the bokoblin spit all came between Link’s mind and the fear he should have felt. There was little rationality left in him, just senses and sensations - fullness, pleasure, warmth - he was so hot, but wet and naked. The bokoblins swayed together as though linked in the mind, each started to slap gently against its belly in a sort of gentle percussion as their voices rose and fell in constant song-like squeals. The fire  _ popped _ loudly as fat dripped into it, curling up in tendrils of black smoke as it burned, the air filled with odors of meat and sex and piss.

The fat head pushed against his hole, nearly thick as a pig’s snout, Link let out a low “unnnnnggghh” as it slowly pressed with incredible pressure against his hole, and he gripped the sex-log-altar he was tied to. The moblin was a big, long, lean creature, and it leaned over the boy and placed it’s lanky arms on either side of the log, easily holding its body above the boy as it pressed its massive erection against his asshole. Link could look up and see its mouth and snout, long and lean like the rest of it, attached to muscular neck and shoulders. Maybe it was the potion - maybe it was the big dicks that had been shoved into his hole all night long - but the pressure finally yielded as the big head of the moblin’s cock slipped into his hole. “Ohhhhhhh… yeah” he moaned, trying to focus up on the beast’s head, but the world continued to blur around him. It’s cock was different than bokoblin’s it was smooth and slick, and did not get a great deal thicker at the base, though it was near as thick as anything he’d taken at its tip. His asshole was fully stretched tight against the shaft, which was slick and slimy, and it pulled back out just a bit, pulling some cum with it, before pushing in again, deeper. Even if he’d wanted to - he couldn’t flex or tighten his sphincter muscle over the thick shaft of the moblin’s cock. “Oh - oh...oh...oh…” each little push deeper from the long creature, elicited a little moan - that maybe only the moblin could here over the encouraging song of the swaying bokoblins. Link’s mind was finally giving up - there were just too many new sensations - and so many feelings of an intensity he’d never felt, that he couldn’t think about anything. He just reacted - the cum that filled him, the filth of spit and urine, giant cock that pressed deeper inside - all of it just a cascade that flooded over his nerves.

As they danced, Big Red produced the sharpened bone knife that had been used to skin the beast, and in that moment Link was so sex-addled he didn’t even register it, he just kept mewling with every little thrust of moblin dick deeper into him. The bokoblins kind of danced around the little Hylian and the larger red monster, Big Red bent and cut the rope binding Link’s left foot, passed the knife to Pink who freed the left wrist, and around again until the boy was no longer bound to the log section. But all Link knew was that the moblin was at that deep place, deep inside - and he knew there was no way so big a cock would push deeper into his gut. But the potion was still working - bending his body to their monstrous coupling - and the moblin pushed, pressure and pain mixing deep in his abdomen, but his inner sphincter was yielding -  _ its so full so big so much cock _ . Two bokoblin held his shoulders as the moblin pushed, with a strange gentleness for a giant monster, deeper into that place in his gut. Finally he felt it cross that barrier “uunnnnnggghhhhh” he moaned through gritted teeth, such tolerance for pain and discomfort and pressure only a warrior could know, one could see his belly move with the shaft inside him. It was bigger and deeper than anything he’d ever taken, and with his last rational thought he turned and saw the Moblin had its groin pressed flush against his ass - he’d taken all of its cock. “Yes” was the last human noise he made that night - his head fell down but his ass was up and gyrating against the big beast. Slowly it started to thrust, pulling back and pulling some cum out of him before pushing in, pushing deep. His body seemed limp beneath it but his caged cock dripped as the big thing filled him up, pressed against every part of his insides. The creatures were dancing around him, the air crackled with their energy and arousal. Pink wandered over and began to fuck his face with its nasty cock, he was just able to wrap his lips over his teeth but the beast hardly seemed to care as it shoved itself down his throat. It seemed to like his throat as much as his ass, as it emitted again that weird high-pitched squeal that rose and fell in a constant ululation. Link could hardly breath as it pressed deep into his throat, thankfully the ugly creature was so aroused from the ceremony it came quickly,  pouring its hot load down into his belly before it let the last drain onto his tongue. 

The moblin was really fucking him now, pumping its oversized cock in and out in powerful thrusts the saw cum squirting from his ass, the moblin making its deep grunting noises - as it stood up from leaning over him, it took each of his ankles within his great hands to keep the boy from being fucked off the log. Holding the champion like he was a wheelbarrow it fucked the little Hylian as though that’s all he was, truly fucking the poor boy silly. Link was lost to the sensations. His face was slack, his jaw hung down and his tongue lolled out uncontrolled, as though all his muscle control was working around the thing’s giant cock. It filled his body, pressed against his abdomen, slow but firm pumps out and then back deep inside him. With every thrust Link emitted weird, guttural sounds “hrrk, urgh, ugh, unngg” more like a physical expulsion of air than any sort of expression, and drool dripped from his mouth onto the stained animal skin as he gripped the log below with what little strength he had left. As the great crimson beast thrust itself into him, grunting in that deep moblin tonality, its mouth too hung open in its animal lust as it fucked the little thing below it, its saliva dripping town over his head and back in a thin slow stream. And then with one last gutteral noise it shoved its cock into him, deep in his gut, and spilled its load of semen. 

Link was wondering if he was going to die, he felt so impossibly full, and more hot ( _ so hot its boiling  _ ) monstrous cum was pouring into him. The bokoblins around him sent up a triumphant high pitched squeal, and danced around the two - and still the flow into his gut continued, he felt it, pulsing as the cock the stretched his outer and inner assholes thumped against his insides with each pump of cum. Every inch of his body throbbed - his head was a mess, he could feel the blood pulsing behind his temples. The moblin dropped his legs but let its cock sit in him, the flow slowing - all he could do was stare vacantly ahead, a mindless drooling body feeling every inch of his muscles and flesh as though it was soaked in their cum. Big Red walked in front of him and his arms shook as he tried to raise himself to meet it - the monster extended a hand and patted his head, and rubbed him beneath his chin, like he was its pet and had behaved well. He felt the big cock sliding out, it felt as though someone were cutting off a limb.  “Ohhhh noo” it was a weekend whisper, and there was no way he could handle what came next, and as the dripping tip dislodged from his ass, the cum pent up in him spurted out - his hole was too loose to hold anything in anymore. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked back behind him, and watched as all their precious cum flowed out of him, soaking the disgusting fur and streaming down the back and sides the sex-altar - Big Red held his head against his chest as his arms gave out. His body was reacting naturally now, what went in had to come out, but Link wanted that full feeling again - he felt empty. And yet the first conscious, articulate feeling he had was one of pride.

 

***

 

The ritual seemed to be over, and he was somewhat more aware and conscious now. Big Red pulled his legs over the side so he could sit back on the fur covered log, soaked now with sweat, piss and cum. The monsters variously walked over to him and touched and licked him, Fat Red rubbed his back with one rough paw and he leaned into it smiling wearily. The coordination of the chanting squeals was gone, but there was still a powerful energy in the air, like a celebratory feast after a wedding - if everyone after the wedding were walking around naked with erections. Whatever effect that poition had on his body, it seemed to make moblin and bokoblin alike very horny and happy, but none of them seemed to want to touch the other in sexual ways - just the little creature they’d found. Link drank some water and rested for a while, but he found the energy of the group, moving around the fire pit, swaying and partaking of potion and meat - regenerated his own energy and arousal. From the height of the moon it was still some hours before the middle of the night, though it felt like he’d been fucked for a whole week. 

As he finished downing a second rough bowl of water, Fat Red returned to him and again rubbed its big hand over his back. But as it squealed quietly at him, its body pressed against him, that hand lowered to his ass, its three big fingers squeezing his buttocks and making him moan. The high from the potion had dimmed but still danced around in his head, pulling the world in the opposite direction whenever he moved his head quickly. He could tell the beasts were a bit high as well - Fat Red just kind of rubbed its body against him, sweaty and fat and stinking, its flesh pressing against Link’s pale skin. Link had the urge to suck its cock and sank to his knees, and took the slippery flat head in his mouth as the beast just kind of grunted and swayed. “Mmmmmmm” he moaned a bit as he sucked, enjoying that weird slimy texture and the taste of its precum. Big Red noticed and stood by watching, though the others grunted and squealed and danced around ignoring them. Link sucked hungrily, not really thinking about the gross creature he was pleasuring, he just wanted to feel it in his mouth. But Big Red grew bored of watching, and came over and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up it started to “kiss” him, sticking its tongue out and covering his face. As he kissed back, Link felt Fat Red sliding its fat heavy cock into his hole, and he moaned into the “kiss”.  _ How many times has he fucked me today alone?! _ Link smiled inwardly at the thought. Fat Red’s belly pressed him against Big Red, he felt the fat one’s hands on his hips as it started to fuck its big cock up into him, and he moaned in the pleasure of it stretching his hole again and pumping into him as he licked Big Red’s tongue. 

The evening passed into almost indiscriminate sexual encounters. Link partook only once more of the potions though almost all the monsters took more - and almost all of the beasts fucked him again. After Fat Red came in his ass, another big load dripping down his legs, Big Red put him on his back in the grass and started to shove its nasty big red shaft into him. The boy wrapped his weary legs around it, as though he wanted to pull it deeper into him - there they coupled once again - the master taking its bitch for the third time that day. Link on his back in the grass just moaned and begged, “ohhh yes yes, fuck your cock is big - fuck your bitch - fuck me again ahhhhh!” Big Red leaned over and drooled down into his mouth as it pounded him - its fucking was hard and animalistic this time, as though it understood Link wanted it to make him feel...used, debased. It pushed deep and slammed into him, so forceful that the others stopped to watch, and if they understood human facial gestures they could not have mistaken the happy grin of the little creature beneath their leader. When it came, the bokoblin pulled its long cock from within him and let its seed spill onto the belly and face of the Hylian beneath it.

After that intense encounter, Link again got some water, and watched the frivolous monsters, dancing and seeming to celebrate. He retrieved the animal skin hed slept under earlier from the enclosure, tending to the torches when he did so, then returned to sit by the fire among the revelrous creatures. The Pink one again assailed him, and Link again decided it was his least favorite ( _ for Farosh’s sake they’re monsters! _ ) - and it too leaned down to lick his face and Link found it arouseed some sense of revulsion when it did. But he still crawled onto all fours when it nudged him to do so, and just let it fuck him right there in front the fire and the others - and Link couldn’t help but moan at the pleasure its nasty cock filled him with.  

He would have gaps in his memory as the night wore on, as the potion and exhaustion seemed to cloud his head. At one point Deep Red drew him away to the enclosure and they lay together in the matted straw with their tongues entwined - this one seemed to like “kissing him” and Link seemed to enjoy it as well. They ended up on their sides, Link’s back against its chest as it pushed itself into him, slow and deep - the boy turning his head so they could continue their intimate exchange as it filled him with incredible sensations. They may have lay in their for an hour, just taking in the sensations heightened by potions - its cock filling him up and stretching him, its tongue swirling over his own. If anyone had been watching it would have seemed weirdly sensual, and even after it had come inside its little human lover, the beast just lay there with him, and the boy himself was happy to lie there too. He dozed off a bit, but at some further point the moblin came into the enclosure looking for pleasure and Link felt he had to oblige. It was more difficult this time, the potion having worn thin, Link pushed the lithe form of the beast onto its back as they returned outside. As Fat Red and Pink snoozed, and Big Red seemed to drift in and out, he slowly sat himself back on the big cock, the stretching more intense and painful this time as the potion’s power dimmed. He couldn’t take it all, but the beast seemed happy to just fuck the part he could take into him, and it was more than enough to fill Link who just tried to concentrate on the incredible stretching feeling he received as the tip pushed in and out. The intensity of sensation once more rendered the vibrant boy slack-jawed as he used his sore hamstrings to bounce up and down on the big shaft, his little Voe Ring bouncing around as he did so. It came so powerfully he almost fell off the tip of its cock - and as it fell away he was breathing raggedly from the exertion. Exhausted from the effort, at last he sat down between the moblin’s legs, leaned against it as the big long cock dripped into the grass beside him - he could no longer keep his eyes open. And so he passed out on the moblin, who was already slumbering, his head sliding down and coming to a rest on its balls. 


	5. Deep Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a strange turn before Link can escape the bokoblins, and he finds himself in the thrall of an ugly beast whose powerful gaze alone captivates him.

 

Later, on reflection of those days among the monsters, Link would think back to night of the ritual as a  strangely important one. It was in some ways a completion of the journey Bozai had set him on when he had first trapped him in the Voe Ring. Link endured what was seemingly the most degenerate degradation, and found it was powerfully arousing. Bokoblins were low monsters, sentient and even clever -but low, and he'd let them fuck him over and over, and taken pleasure in it. In the span of a single day, he'd gone from diffidently protesting when one bokoblin overpowered him, to being fucked more than ten or fifteen times in one day, and taking a big moblin cock up his hole more than once. Yes, the strange effect of that potion changed the behavior of man and monster alike, but it drew on something deep in him, a need to be treated that way.

Yet, even admitting that weird way hey enjoyed that ritualistic defilement, there was nothing in him that could help the champion explain the events that followed...

***

The morning following the ritual, a dense fog rolled down over the tops of the nearby mountains with as though the camp of Red monsters suddenly found itself in the Lost Woods. The morning mist carried a chill, and the dampness settled on the last coals of the evening’s fire, turning it to a smoldering pit. Link awoke before the other creatures, perhaps because his body was more sensitive to the morning chill. The monsters were variously scattered around the grounds, several snoring loudly - the camp looked as though its inhabitants had spent the previous night enjoying a raucous celebration. Bowls were discarded this way and that, the inhabitants slept at strange angles in odd places, the boko clubs that leaned against the log next to the fire had all fallen over, one having caught fire. Link might have been cold given the chill air, but he found he’d somehow passed out between the legs of the big moblin, his head resting next to its long, semi-erect cock and its leg leaning against his back, warming his naked body. Had he thought about it, he might have seen this as an opportune time to slip out of the camp unnoticed, as most of the monsters seemed deep in a potion-induced sleep.

But he didn’t think about it. Maybe it was because his head was still somewhat messy from the potion _he’d_ been forced to consume - when he turned his head to take in the slowly growing light, he found the world seemed to swirl in the opposite direction. Or maybe it was because he found the head of the moblin’s shaft was less than a foot from his face, the big dick of the thing seemed to glisten in the morning light of grey mist. When he looked up, the mountains could be seen only as a distant, looming shadow, like a giant warrior that sat sleeping with its blade above them. The cloud curled around the sentinel pine trees that ringed the camp, giving them a strange sense of primordial age and power. Absentmindedly, as he was taking in the morning, his hand caressed the big dick of the red moblin, even half-erect it was a hefty shaft, black with red splotches over its soft flesh. The thing was almost thick as his fist, and he knew fully erect longer than his forearm - and in a moment he registered alarm at the memory of taking its shaft in him fully. The memory was fuzzy yet powerful, the sensation clear as day even as the images were like an incomplete series of pictures on his Sheikah slate: the beast’s groin pressed fully against his ass as it was buried within him; an image of its long snout looming over him; his shameful loss of control as it pulled its massive shaft from his body and their monstrous cum spilled everywhere…

Link pressed a hand to his midsection, where he could sense the thing had pushed its massive monsterhood deep down into his gut - but he felt nothing like pain or the soreness he expected. He would have thought such a violation might destroy his insides, but despite some soreness in his asshole, he found no alarming pains or signals his body might be telling him something was wrong. From his many battles, Link had come to befriend pain, take it as a trusted companion into battle that would tell him where he was strong and where something might be wrong. He knew pain was his body telling him he had limits, but today it was mostly silent, except for a sore jaw and mildly sore asshole. Link blushed, remembering his efforts to take the moblin’s cock a second time, likely explaining part of that soreness. _That potion must have done something - sensual or magical, it has some power to help me take..._ he blushed again, glad he couldn’t quite remember how many times he’d let these beasts, scattered around in their blissful ignorance, violate his holes. How much he'd _wanted it_ , in a moment of passion brought on by the strange ceremony... _well, it was a night of passion I suppose._ He frowned, his cock looked like Chuu jelly squashed into jar as it pushed against the Rose-colored jeweled tube, it sparkled as the swelling erection pulled down on ring that attached around his balls, and as it swelled it pulled down on his ballsack in a familiar kind of pressure that was near-painful. His own erection at his slowly drifting memories of the night’s numerous bestial copulations was mildly disturbing to his clearing mind, but not as much his current arousal at the lengthening cock of the moblin he lay against. Why had he been stroking the damned thing? The thick head stared at him with its two slits in a flat front that looked almost like a nose or snout, but glistened with a “drop” (really a dollop for the smaller Hylian) of its precum.

Link was busy reflecting on the previous evening, his mind processing the strange memories, making sense of the ritual and trying to figure out its purpose...he hardly registered his impulse to lean over and lick the growing viscous globe of pearlescent precum from the fully erect moblin dick in front of him. But he acted on it, and there was something like surprise in his eyes at the warm salty liquid he found on his tongue - _what am I doing?!_ He wondered as he ran his tongue over his lips. It was one thing to behave this way among the men of Hyrule, but these were Ganon’s minions...he had to get ahold of his senses -  even as he thought this he noted he was still absentmindedly rubbing the big shaft with his hand as he lay against the creature’s stomach staring at it. Now he felt it shift beneath him, and it's big hand lazily came down to sort of pet and rub his head, and it gently pushed his head towards its heavy, hard dick. Link decided there must still be some of that potion lingering in his head - he looked up at the monster, and it had a truly cruel visage, it’s long snout ending in a pig-nose, it's narrow eyes (closed now) were usually cold and vicious, it's large long mouth and that strange long blue tongue. It was so alien to him and yet in his many encounters had become almost familiar. Link moved and sat up, swinging his leg over the lean, muscled torso of the creature so he sat on its midsection, looking down at its engorged dick.

 _That potion must be powerful to have effects on me after sleeping through the night_ he thought, taking the shaft between both of his hands. Like the bokoblins’ cocks it seemed to exude a kind of slimy stuff that made it slick when aroused, it was long, thick and smooth for its whole length, though he found the “tip” had a slightly different texture, more wet than the rest of it. He couldn’t quite wrap a fist around it’s girth, but with both hands he started to stroke it with more purpose, rubbing the upper part of its cock in a gentle but forceful grip. The feeling of the skin in his hands was arousing, like there was a charge in its flesh that moved through his hands and curled about the his shoulders, twirling about just below his ribcage like a nervous energy. Link had an odd out-of-body kind of sensation, as the part of him that was consciously reflecting on his behavior and the previous night -  looked at him as he sat there on top of a vile beast, rubbing its erection in his hands. This part of him still held some pride and now felt shame, indeed a kind of panic - _goddesses look at yourself! You’re the champion of Hyrule - you’re just days away from the final two shrines and freeing the princess! The whole land would shun you to see you like this, pleasuring a vicious beast._ But there was a primal, or primordial, part of him as well that now leaned forward and licked the tip of that slimy monster’s cock, a part of him that wanted all those to _know_ that he took pleasure in this act. All of the sexual defilement of the previous day had stunted his prideful self, which had long ago given into the degrading pleasures that Bozai had given him, but this lust for monsters was a new kind of low point for his dignity. The conscious part that looked on laughed internally at the very word “dignity” as Link pressed his lips to the warm tip of the thing’s shaft, running his tongue over the whole head letting the precum wet his lips. As he ran his hands up and down he wrapped his lips over that flat, thick head, stretching his sore jaw to take as much in his mouth as he could, though it was too big to suck properly so he licked and sucked on parts of the head, trailing his tongue around it and then bringing his lips in to press against it.  

It was hot in his hands, and he made a little noise as he kissed and licked the big shaft-head. The moblin was more awake now, and he felt its large hands pull his his hips back towards its head. He turned his head slightly to look back, and saw its hideously long snout open its big mouth, and as it pulled his ass closer its strange blue tongue lapped out, wet and slick across his asshole. Its tongue was long, and thin at the tip, and like the shape of its snout it narrowed at the tip, and it started to lick and lap at the boy’s asshole, extending its tongue far from its snout. The champion _hmmmmm_ ’d as he licked and sucked on its cock, the flow of precum steadily giving him thick sticky stuff to lap up, which he did over the disgusted protest of his rational mind. _Hylia’s mercy is there nothing you won’t do for cum?!_ But that beastly tongue was starting to become a distraction. The moblin started to wiggle it in his asshole, and it felt incredible, the tongue was textured but hot and wet, and started to circle around his hole before pushing in slightly. As the grey fog swirled around them, the Hylian ground his ass back on the grotesquely long tongue of the big beast, the tongue pushing into his asshole and twirling around. He held and stroked its long cock, hardly having to bend his head down at all, with his other hand he caressed its lean, muscular abdomen as he licked and sucked the head of its cock all over. It was like it’s tongue was a long tentacle, pushing into him deeper – it was hot and soft and yet strong and seemingly prehensile. It pulled him back even further, pushing more into him and making him moan very softly, though he had to be careful as he was practically in the thing’s mouth now, and as he gyrated his hips back he had to watch its teeth.

They were both very quiet as they licked and sucked at each other, but Link felt a slight increase in the energy or urgency of the moblin, and he brought both hands back up to stroke the big shaft with an eager fervor. It was soft and velvety to the touch, slippery and supple and it throbbed with life. It made little more than a grunt when it started to cum, the big twin slits widening as the thick grey-white stuff shot out onto the boy's face. He made a little surprised “ah!” sound as it sprayed into his mouth, he closed his eyes as spurt after spurt landed on his face and chest - like all the beasts there was a lot of semen. He swallowed once, and opened his mouth again, it was hot, salty, but not strongly flavored. His mind again registered disgust as he swallowed another big mouthful of moblin cum, but it was so hot and warmed him through to his core,  like when it had filled him with its heat the previous night. The spurts slowed, the viscous opaque stuff covered his head and face, dripped down over his shoulders and chest, but Link was busy lapping up the last of the flow that lazily dripped from the shaft tip. His eager desire was primal and uncontrollable, he just wanted more of it - it was the moblin who eventually stopped him, pulling its tongue from his squirming ass and lifting him bodily from its torso and setting him aside.

He sat there in a kind of daze as the big beast wiped away the cum that had gathered where he’d sat on its body, and moved off to gather its loincloth. The other beasts were stirring now, and Link made some effort to wipe the copious climax of the moblin off his body, and even as he started to think more clearly, once again his asshole tingled in desire…

 

***

 

The resurgence of Link’s rational mind from the potion-sex addled morass of the previous day's events instilled in him a new focus on finding a time to exit the monster’s den.  As the creatures roused from the previous evening’s...activities, he found within him an odd mixture of emotions. He could, of course, simply pick up a spear and shield and wipe the lot of them out, but he found no desire in himself to do so. He decided he wanted to leave when they were gone, or perhaps asleep, when he could slip away without... _explanation? They fucked you like a piece of meat, are they your friends now?!_ He was trying to think about his feelings rationally but the effort was not very successful. Each time he thought about the previous day, his capture and the many couplings, their beastly tongues licking him all over...he just got warm and felt arousal, a little shame but hardly the disgust he knew he should. His asshole tickled and tingled, as though in a sense-memory of their knobby ridged shafts filling and stretching him…

The morning mist cleared somewhat as the beast's roused slowly, but a thick cover of grey cloud hung around in the sky to make the morning itself seem move slowly, as though the day had taken in too much wine the previous night. The monsters moved about slowly too, putting away the stone pot, tossing the stick from which the carcass hung over a nearby cliff. Link helped here and there, but mostly observed as they gathered and grunted and squealed as Big Red seemed to give them some kind of marching orders. Link had firmly made up his mind that when they all left the camp again he’d slip away then, but this was not to be the case. Rather, the moblin and Fat Red gathered their clubs and headed up over the ridge, disappearing in the mist that still clung to the higher elevations, like shadows the disappeared in the grey air, as though someone had smudged blob of grey paint over them with their thumb. Link was a little disappointed, though he quickly checked that emotion, when Big Red and Deep Red took up boko bows and prepared to leave. Big Red grunted something (who knew what) at Pink, who made a kind of indignant squeal, then came to Link and made some noises at him, gesturing to the fire pits and the torches. Link had no idea what it was telling him, but he decided like yesterday it wanted him to prep the fires and torches before nightfall. _Hopefully I’ll be long gone by then_ . As Big Red walked off, the Deep Red bokoblin walked up behind him and handed him an animal skin loincloth, and with its other hand firmly grabbed his ass and squeezed, and before the boy could react it was walking down the slope with the leader. _Great, they left the nasty little runt with me._ Bokoblins were all hopelessly ugly creatures, but the little Pink one - which was really just a kind of lighter skinned Red - somehow managed to be aggressively ugly, it looked mean and stupid all at once, the big teeth that jutted from its wide jaw were at awkward angles, and its eyes were strangely more cold. It was smaller than the others, but it was still larger than Link.

That morning with the pink bokoblin was when things went sideways for the champion. The previous day, with its concatenation of sexual encounters – that he could almost convince himself were coerced – he could almost rationalize away. But that second day things took a strange turn, he'd never fully understood in retrospect. The pink one was not only uglier than the others, it behaved differently towards him once they were alone in the camp. As Link began to clean to tops of the torches, his bejeweled package covered by a slip of loincloth, Pink stared at him with a weird cruelty in its eyes. It began to behave menacingly, in a pushy manner, squealing threateningly at him. After he had tossed some detritus from the extinguished top of the lamp to the ground, the thing squawked irately, gesturing at where he'd left it. _Give me a break you nasty creature - the sooner you leave the sooner I get back to my mission._ But when he ignored it, the pink bokoblin grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face towards the mess from the lantern, gesticulating towards the exit to the cove. The skull structure was hardly a clean space, and Link sensed immediately it was trying to exercise dominance over him, he'd seen this in his previous capture, the more powerful monsters put others in their place. He fell painfully to his knees, and turned and looked up at thing, fully intent on killing it with his hidden blade placed right between its eyes. _You stupid fucking beast, you have no idea who you're dealing with._ But for reasons he never really understood, he didn't kill it. He sat on his knees for a moment in front of the thing, it's nasty pink spotted dick swayed halferect, inches from his face, beneath its covering loin cloth.

An angry fire lit inside him, he swept up the ash and oily burned cloth he'd discarded in his hands, and stood next to Pink, not looking it in the eye, and took it out of the structure and tossed it away outside the camp. A light drizzle was falling in the mid-morning grey haze, casting a refreshing cool sheen on his skin. He still smelled of all the previous day's activities, and he took a moment to wipe the ash from his hands in the wet grass, and then wipe the filth from his face with his hands. He cleaned the second and third torch more carefully, under Pink’s gaze, repeating the gesture of removing the ash and such outside. He then added lamp oil to a stone basin at the torch head, and wrapped some twigs in a cloth soaked in oil and placed it in the basin as a kind of wick. Pink wandered out with his bow, striding about and making a show of looking out from the high boulders, though whenever Link looked up he found it looking at him. It's gaze was strange, different, it seemed smarter, cleverer, like it was thinking, comprehending. What Link had thought was dull stupidity in this one he now though might be something closer to impassive consideration. It made him nervous.

He cleaned out the fire pit outside, moving the ashes and placing half-burnt logs such that they could be the basis of a fresh fire he'd lay later on after the rain. Then he moved inside, and did the same, but as it was dry he began to build a fire from a wood pile nearby. Using more oil soaked cloth, he built a base of small sticks and twigs, laying progressively larger sticks around like tent poles, so they would carry the heat up and catch fire to the larger logs. But just as he had nearly finished, he felt something kick his ass -  he was on his knees over the pit - and he fell into it, knocking the logs and sticks all over the place. Link turned and stood in one quick motion, knowing he'd find the Pink one behind him, but his neck was in a firm grip as soon as he rose to his knees. His killing blow never materialized, again, and he was struck by the swiftness of the thing’s motion as it just pulled him up with one strong arm and stared at him—through him. They were eye to eye, Link’s hands were free, but he was too shocked by the look of calculating dominance to react quickly. He felt like he was looking at a smarter, much cleverer Silver bokoblin - there was _something_ about its look.

It dropped him and he fell hard on his ass, startled. _What’s with this nasty little beast? What's wrong with_ me _?_ He couldn't break its gaze, and as he looked up at its eyes it just grunted and made a slight nod towards the fire pit. Link turned and on his hands and knees, began to rebuild the fire - his hands were shaking, his heart was beating faster. He tried to sort through his thoughts, as he carefully rebuilt the fire for the evening. Searching his emotions, he was not afraid, nor did he think he was unable to overpower the lone bokoblin, but twice now he'd failed to bring a surely killing blow, something he _knew_ he could do with ease. He looked up, seeing Pink had settled on one to the log sections placed as a seat around the interior firepit, it was just to his right, and he saw that it's  gross, pink, worm-like dick was erect, slick and dripping as it watched him. Unlike the other bokoblins’ cocks, which were still strange to him but he'd kind of gotten used to, this one was still revoltingly alien, shorter than the bigger ones but twisted in one spot, very thick where it met the thing’s oversized balls. _It has bigger balls than the others._ He leaned back on his knees, finishing his rebuild of the fire, and it grunted in a low tone he took to be a simple expression of satisfaction. It tilted its head to gesture him over to it, and Link felt an alien sensation like excitement, or nervousness, twirling about below his ribcage again. He started to rise, but it squawked commandingly and gesture him down. _You little fucker._ This was the last straw. He _crawled_ towards the monster on his hands and knees, planning his next motion: he'd just pull the blade from his left wrist, from this angle he could hit three spots that would kill it before it could blink. But when it grabbed his hair, and shoved his face towards its disgusting, dripping dick he again failed to resist.

He let it in his mouth, staying on all fours in front of Pink, it's dick was musty and acrid, more unpleasantly pungent than the others. He looked up into that chilling, dispassionate gaze, and he _knew_ then it was cleverer somehow, maybe not stronger, but it knew what it was about. And now they looked each other in the eyes as he wrapped his lips around its revolting erection and ran his tongue over its slimy head that was somehow more slick than the rest, tasting the giant earthworm that was its cock. It's precum was strong, very bitter, and he felt his head swim at the near overpowering taste.  That hand never left the back of his head, and Link never took his eyes off of Pink’s even when the monster closed its own eyes in obvious pleasure. He sucked its cock, bobbing his head, trying to concentrate on running his tongue over the slimy shaft, while sucking with his lips and holding its eyes. He couldn't look away from its gaze, and it looked right back, as though it were telling him this was his place in the weird little monster clan. Telling him he was below the lowest member. It started to push him down with the hand on the back of his hair, Link was able to take more its cock down his throat, as it was not so thick as the others, though as thick or thicker than any man's. _Maybe that's why it likes fucking my mouth, I can take its cock down my throat and I can't with the others._ It held his head and began pumping its hips up from the seat, and Link just tried to accommodate, mostly able to contain his gag reflex. And still, it held his eyes, even as it pulled back and left the tip between his hungrily sucking lips and exploded, it looked right into his eyes and shoved its ejaculating monster cock down his throat. The cum in his mouth was aggressively bitter too, and his head spun as he felt it flood his mouth, then start to spill down his throat. His head wasn't muddy and swirling like it was the last night, and there was something different than that erotic power in their “fair-oh-moans”. But the reasoning, rational thoughts in his head just kind of dimmed, as it looked at him, like its eyes were hypnotizing him, he just enjoyed the taste of its cum, the feeling of its nasty slimy cock pulsing into his belly, the power of it's commanding, condescending gaze. It pulled back and let him lap up the last bit that sat on the tip, before it stood and walked away as the dazed champion watched it go with a weird, almost hungry look on his face.

 

***

 

As the morning wore on, a more consistent rain set in over the little camp area. Link went out in the rain, Pink watched him from his perch on the boulder he used as a lookout. Link let the water wash over him, and rubbed his body all over to rid him of some of the gratuitous amounts of filth that had accumulated the previous day. The water was clarifying, despite the weird sensation he had when Pink looked at him. He’d then returned to the enclosure, unwrapped his sheikah slate, intending to attach it in some way and scheme his exit from the camp, but as he heard the Pink one approach he wrapped it back up and stowed it again behind a crate. The squelching footsteps grew near and he saw the beast, ugly and toothy, appear at the entrance of the skull enclosure, and it squealed loudly at him as he moved forward from the back of the enclosure. _What do you want dumb ugly?_ He tried to appear submissive for it, he wasn’t completely sure why, he just...did, and so he kind of bent his head and leaned back against a barrel that lay on its side. It stumped into the space, and walked past him, it seemed inspect the spears and look around, but Link sensed it was doing this mostly as a show, it did not seem to really be looking for anything. The boy had again a strange sensation, a kind of excited tension or nervousness just at the lighter skinned bokoblin being nearby - the same ugly beast that he’d been so angered by that very morning, that he’d nearly killed for its stupid impunity. Now it approached him, again and Link could just _sense_ its mean, domineering attitude towards him - like the boys who bullied others he knew growing up, who just liked to exercise power over other boys - but here he felt that attitude from the lowest beast in a camp of hideous, dim-witted monsters. _But is this one so dim-witted?_ He wondered, but his head hung down and he didn’t make eye contact, wanting to avoid conflict so close to leaving the camp. Once it left he'd make his getaway.

Pink sauntered over and stood over the boy - taller by a full head and a half - its powerful body so close he could smell that ruddy dirt and grass scent of its flesh. It’s repulsive penis that Link had taken down his throat not only a few hours earlier was fully erect again, slick and dripping precum. Apparently Pink was hornier than the rest of the monsters in this camp, as well as seemingly more clever and cruel - _just my luck_. The beast made no noise, but placed its large hand on his chest and shoved, hard, pushing the boy back over the barrel which rolled just a little with the weight pushed against it. It took his right leg as Link fell backwards, pulling it up so forcefully that it was painful as the champion’s lack of balance saw him fall on his back on the barrel behind him. Link used his arms on either side of the curved barrell to steady himself and keep from falling back over it, and by the time he had steadied himself the thing had his other leg in its hand and was pressing the slimy tip of its loathesome worm of a cock against his hole. Link’s mind froze again. That look that lived on the ugly face of the pink-skinned beast, of calculating condescension in its deep electric blue eyes filled with a strange, overwhelming assuredness - it knew it could take him, that he would let it. There was no licking his body all over today, no tongue in his asshole lubricating the beast’s entry - there was hardly any kind of sexual energy in the air like the kind of arousal the circulated the previous evening. It’s cock was slick, but it was a big, monstrous thing and it still hurt as the pink bokoblin just started pumping in and out - “nnnnnngggngggnn” Link gritted his teeth and cringed through it - the tip was narrow like the others but it was shoving into him fast, stretching his hole too quickly. “AH, ow, ah, ow ah ah” each new thrust brought further stretching and an ejaculation of pain from his lips, his face was a grimace of discomfort - his little yelps were high-pitched, like a whine or whimper. Again, the two of them did not break eye contact, though Link’s face was distorted in pain the pink bokoblin’s eyes held only a kind malicious pleasure, he could even see something like a smile on its hideously wide mouth.

Link never thought about stopping it, though it really was painful at first - his body kind of hunched against the pain that came with each deeper thrust, each widening of his hole. He wasn’t aware of his lack of resistance, he just didn’t think about it - he just stared into its eyes as it took him. When it started to feel good, the pain started to mix with pleasure - his little noises became softer and his face and body relaxed more. “Ah ah ah oh ah” his voice was breathy, and the monster seemed to sense his tone because it leaned over him, placing its long arms on either side of him as the boy’s legs fell to its shoulders - and it began to slam its cock into him, pushing fully and deeply into him. Its face never changed, just that powerful, dispassionate dominant glare. Link gripped its forearms as it used its weight to pound its filthy cock into him, his cock started leaking cum again and his voice became sharp and high as the powerful thrusts shook his whole body. Outside the rain was falling hard, turning into a roar, Link felt like it was in his head as he stared into the eyes of the beast that fucked him - a deafening cascade that covered his own moans of pleasure. It came, emitting a loud high squeal that turned into a grunt as it pushed once more into his ass, and Link could again feel it's hot monstrous cum pouring into him, creating an urgent pressure inside him. After a moment, the Pink leaned back, pulling its cock from him and letting his legs go so he awkwardly fell to the floor as he rolled off the barrel. The thing’s cock was right about level with his head where he landed, and it let the last spurts splash onto his face. Link looked up at it, his legs akimbo beneath him, his mind in a strange daze again as he looked at the powerful creature. His head hung slightly in a gently bowed posture of submission, his mouth was slack from his labored breathing, and cum dripped over his lips and down onto his chest. The skull structure was very dark, as the sky had thickened with deep grey clouds streaked with violent curls of black that spilled rain that thundered around them. Link just sat there and watched it, as the monster walked slowly over to the relative light of the entranceway, stopping just short of going out into the rain. The things twisted cock was still half hard and hung away from its body - it turned its head to give him that same commanding glare, and let out a stream of piss into the late morning rain.

Link stared, entranced as it urinated, an intense flow spilling out of its dick.

It stared at him - he knew it was, watching him as it pissed.

He licked his lips, tasting the cum.

He swallowed.

 

***

 

When Link would look back in this time among the monsters later in his life, some things would always puzzle him. It was not necessarily that he let these ugly beasts fuck him, it was perverse and degrading, but he had needed to play along after he was tagged with a shock arrow, after all. He even admitted that there had been some pleasure in the perverse activities. But he never quite knew why he did not leave that first day, when all of the monsters had left to do monster things, nor why they'd left him alone. He wondered if maybe the only reason they'd put him through their ritual was _because_ he was still there when they had returned..

But what really always irked him was that he never understood his own behavior that second day and after. What strange power had the lighter-skinned Red had over him? How had he been so captivated? He knew then, as he knew well after, that it was not more powerful than he. And yet that day he submitted even when indignant, as though something was so captivating that it stayed his hand when he could have simply felled the foul beast with an blade between the eyes. Those eyes - he would remember them years later, and shiver. What was it about that look in the thing’s eyes?

Whatever it was, it shook his resolve, his soldier’s clarity. And had it not been for the third dream, he wondered if he might not have had a very different fate - as would the land Of Hyrule.

 

***

 

After fucking Link over the barrel, the pink pissed and walked out into the rain - seeming indifferent to the weather. Whatever it was about being around that one - constantly feeling it stare at him, he decided to wait until it left on some trek to sneak from the camp. Instead, he passed time with strengthening exercises he could perform without a weapon. It was difficult to tell the day’s progression given the gloom of thunderous clouds, but as it became darker the Big Red and Deep Red bokoblin returned, having foraged some apples acorns and bagged a few rabbits. The others did not return that night - and it would be some time before he saw them. As the night drew in a more complete darkness, the three bokoblins withdrew to the enclosure. Big Red grunted some command at the Pink one, who squeaked something in return as Link watched, trying to be invisible by a nearby wall. Then Pink lit the tree torches and set fire to the fire pit, giving the odd structure an almost warm glow. Link again was surprised to find he didn't have much hunger as he watched the monsters spit roast a rabbit and apples on sticks. The pink one skinned another rabbit, and he watched as it salted the meat to preserve it. It's hands, even with the large digits, moved quickly - cleverly.

Whatever the meaning of the strange ritual - the monsters did not much pay attention to Link sitting on the last seat by the fire. He was several times gestured and grunted at - which he figured was a way of telling him to add more wood to the fire from a pile by the far wall. Link compiled, but some part of his warrior pride had returned,  and he chafed at running errands for these slovenly beasts. But the thought of violent extirpation of thecreatures was as unpalatable as the bokoblins themselves . Grease and bits of food dropped on their bellies as they ate, the noises and smells of their meal repulsed him. _Like pigs_. He sat nearby but tried to draw little attention to himself, hoping to slip away in the evening while they slept. He noted to himself again his lack of hunger, but even as he placed a hand on his stomach, he looked up at the pink one and it was staring at him again, eating a roasted apple that it tossed into its mouth whole and chewed slowly, never breaking eye contact. Link grew warm and uncomfortable underneath its gaze, there was a slight stirring in his Voe Ring beneath the loincloth. His discomfort only depended when Big Red reached a long arm over and forced him to his feet in front of where the leader sat, turning him away from its face so he stood looking out of the entrance over the fire. The other two watched in a kind of lazy indifference as it stripped his loincloth, making Link blush for some reason, it placed a big paw between his thighs, and started to lick the boy’s ass right there with its tongue, still greasy from its meal. Link shuddered with revulsion and shivered in excitement in equal turn, the rank smell of its breath wafting up with the shivers of erotic electricity from the pheromones in its spittle. “Ohhhhh” he moaned as the thing smacked its tongue loudly over his quivering asshole, one hand fully wrapped around his thigh, the hot wet thing slathering over and pushed against his hole, that erotic high overtaking him. But there was a strange new sensation of being mortified, and he realized he felt the icy gaze of the pink one, and it somehow made him embarrassed. The leader stood behind him, and bent him over on all fours with his face not far from the fire he'd recently stoked, his eyes were locked on the pink one and that compelling power it had.

Big Red’s slimy red cock, glistening like a ripe side of raw meat, was shoved into him without any of the previous evening’s ceremony, it didn't bother trying to take him deep as it had then either. It just shoved in and stretched his hole, making him whimper as it painfully pounded into him, even though his ass was wet and hungry. He looked up again at the pink one, it's cock somehow half hard again and dripping, it just gave him _that_ look - and Link started moaning a he held its eyes. “Ah ah ahn Mmmm ahh ah ah!” He was being fucked hard if not deep, but all he did was look at the dominant cruel thing opposite, almost as though the rough disgusting monster fucking him was a distraction. It did feel good, really good, the grotesque cock swollen and pushing his asshole wide and pressing that wonderful spot deep inside. Link had no words, the hypnotic trance of the steely blue eyes just rendered him into a dumb moaning animal, but there was no question the noises were of pleasure, nor any doubt in the slack receptiveness of his lithe body.

After it flooded his ass with its load, the leader pushed him off roughly, to the side. He lay there looking up at it on his back, it down at him, a dirty animal still covered in flecks of rabbits flesh. It burped, and wandered to the matted straw to sleep,  but the boy’s horny asshole was aroused, he had a primal need for more. He'd hardly come back in from the rain after expelling the evenings first load, before Deep Red grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to a dry spot beside some crates. Still the other one watched him. It put Link on his back and took his ankles in its big hands, and licked his ass for what felt like forever. Link was positively loud, moaning at the sensations of its filthy tongue rubbing his tender hole. Finally it let his left leg go and stuck the tip of its cock in the boy, he watched it, disgusted at how it was so vile looking compared with a lovely Hylian cock, but his hole screamed in pleasure when the tip slipped in. The scar-faced beast bent over him as he wrapped both legs around its pear-shaped waist, and it slowly, deliberately, deeply fucked him. He didn't stop it from licking his face all over, from stuffing its tongue in his mouth. His loud moans became low grunts, almost  bestial sounding, as it pushed deep into his gut. And it too bred him, and Link decided that's what the ceremony was, some sort of initiation for the camp sow. It was not a clear, rational thought, just a moment of understanding what he was to the things.

After the coupling Link lay beneath the beast, and it fell asleep, not quite on top of him, but with its arm over him, it's cock only slowly falling out of his hole. Pink had extinguished the torches, but let the fire burn, and laid down opposite. Link felt good, warm, and fucked like he'd wanted, but even as he drifted off he saw the other watched him. His cock dripped in its confines.

 

***

 

Link woke near the middle of the night, the creature that fucked him last having rolled away. _Now I'll go._ He rose quietly to his feet, but even as he turned towards where his slate lay hidden, he saw it standing by the entrance. Pink stood watch, bow held by its side but it's watch was not for enemies outside, it stared once more at the Hylian boy. Link held his breath. The rain had stopped, and the air was muggy, a clear moonlight lit the creature, the others snored noisily. It saw he was watching it, and gestured just slightly with its head, motioning him over. Link started to walk to it, but it shook its head and pointed a single finger at the ground. So the boy went to his knees, his reason and resistance having fled the second it held him in it's eyes. He crawled over to it on his hands and knees and when he reached the beast, eye level with its slimy worm of a cock, he stayed on all fours and looked up, no defiance to be found in his eyes. It smeared its disgusting, dripping dick over his face, and Link had to catch himself from moaning aloud. With its big left foot it kicked his rear and it shoved him forcefully - still on his knees - out of the enclosure and onto the still soaked grass, shoving him forward with another shove of a large wet foot around the side of the entrance way. Link took this direction without any mental protest or resistance. It was dark, they were in the shadow cast by the enclosure, but he felt the ground was muddy beneath him, and when he turned to look at the light-skinned monster he saw only its hand. It grabbed his head between its large fingers and shoved his face down into the damp earth with its overlong arm, and the boy felt its cock pushing at his ass as it stuck up in the air. Link smelled something distinct, pungent and acrid, and realized that the mud was soaked with piss, either from where it had urinated earlier or during its watch.

It took him there in the dirt and the darkness, his face pushed down into the mud by its weight over him as it roughly shoved that oozing begrimed thing into his ass. They were quiet, grunting under their breath, the beast making tight guttural noises as Link made small breathy exhalations with every thrust. There was pain at the violation, the ugly smaller creature did not deign to lick the boy’s asshole before shoving its filthy member into him. But there was pleasure at the slimy, dark warmth that was grinding into his ass. The moon shifted in the sky and the shadows shifted with it. Link looked up but could only see cold electric blue eyes, half-lidded in pleasure. But the boy’s face was now bathed in moonlight, and beneath the rough fingers that pressed his face into the urine soaked earth, his mouth hung open in a smile.

 

***

 

When he crawled back inside, wet and muddy, Link fell into a contented sleep. That was when he had the first dream.

The land was darkened and lit only by a virulent purple lightning that revealed the ruined towers of Hyrule Castle bent at strange, unnatural angles, the earth beneath his hands and knees was blackened and scorched. A great dark beastly creature stood over him, Ganon Link knew immediately, but it was like a giant boar, it's pig-snouted face ringed by a violet fiery mane and titanic horns extruded from its face. It's great front hooves were bigger than a wagon, Link looked up into its malevolent fire-ringed eyes, that same powerful dispassionate disdain he'd seen so often from the Pink one stared down at him. A strange long tendril with a curly-cue tip extended from between its back legs, it was an impossibly long, large boar’s penis. Despite being far too large for his body, which was naked and hot despite the brutal rain that fell around them, the giant phallus was shoved into his ass, filling him up. Link looked down and saw his abdomen bulge outward, as the beastly Ganon—as large as a castle—fucked the champion on its monstrous cock. In the dream, Link felt the incredible sensations, but suddenly it was like he was watching himself from outside his body, seeing it stretch in impossible ways around Ganon’s beastly member. Link watched as a monstrous bokoblin approached him - it was bigger than normal but lighter skinned and even more ugly than normal, it's big cock like a writhing dirty earthworm, ridged and fat at the base narrowing into that narrow flat tip he knew so well. There was a whole line of monsters behind it, Silver bokoblins, firey Lizals, great black moblin's, every one of them with disgusting inhuman erections dripping that glowing purple liquid. He watched himself hungrily suck on the ugly bokoblin’s erection, he saw his own eyes looking up at it with reverence. His cock was free from the Voe Ring and with every surge of Ganon’s mighty dick into him it spurted a bit of cum beneath him. The monsters surrounded him, pressed their disgusting members against his body. Lightning flashed, the bokoblin came, Link watched himself as it pulled its writhing penis from his mouth and spurt after spurt was fed to him and he swallowed all he could. Another surge, his cock spurted. Cum dripped down his chin. He was smiling a stupid, happy smile.

 

***

 

Link awoke with a start. He was breathing hard, and his cock was swollen painfully in its cage, pulling down sharply on his balls. He touched it with his hand, registering that it had been leaking cum. He ran his hand over his belly, as though feeling where Ganon’s cock had pushed and stretched him, but it was no more distended. He continued moving his hands up his body around his nipples, feeling himself all over - the dream had left him extremely aroused.  The night was still dark, the fire had burned to a smoldering pit, and the moon seemed to have again crept behind clouds. He lay on the earthen floor, and listened to his breathing - and the piggish snoring of the two other beasts. Pink slumbered opposite the fire pit, and Link guessed Deep Red had taken on the watch. He lay there looking at it, that knot of tension, desire and excitement tightening in his breast - he wanted it to wake up, to take him with its gaze, to fuck him again. But it didn’t, and slowly he drifted back into a fitful aroused sleep, the dream remaining so vivid in his head, and it never occurred to him to be horrified at what he'd dreamt.

 

***

 

He was kicked awake by the Pink one the next morning. He blearily noted that the sun had only just risen, but the night’s dreams had left him less than well rested. The others were up and moving about the camp already. Fat Red and the Moblin had apparently returned while he'd been asleep, they were outside with other supplies they’d gathered or foraged. The air was damp with the evening’s rain and seemed to hold onto the moisture like a cloud, though the sunlight was clearly visible above the blue-ridged mountains. Big Red was grunting and squealing at the others, apparently giving marching orders. Link stretched and tried to shake the sleep from his limbs, then leaned against the doorway and watched the beasts pick up sticks and detritus leftover from the downpour. The log-altar on which he’d been initiated as the clan sow (he smiled to himself at the word) had been moved and he saw that nasty fur-skin discarded by the side of the skull structure. There was a squeal behind him and Link turned his head to see the big fat bokoblin was right behind him, and now he smelt its fetid hot breath against his neck as it stood over him - its tongue stuck out slightly from its hugely wide mouth, making it look both stupid and ugly. It took him forcefully by the arm, and seemed poised to drag him away from the others, but Big Read let out a loud squeal and it stopped and all the others did too, Turing to look at the leader. It walked over, grunted at the fat one, then sniffed Link all over.

It pulled him away from the fatter monster, grabbed his loincloth and tossed it aside and shoved him to his knees, and the boy was unsurprised when it took its softened cock (it looked squat mound to sticky flesh with that flat tip on top) and began to urinate on him. The rain had washed away most of the filth that had collected on his body, so it seemed he must be marked again before the others could take him. Link just looked up at the leader as its stream washed over him. Behind it the pink one looked on, stonily almost, as though it was angry. Link wondered just how obedient it was to its leader…

Big Red squawked when it was finished covering him in piss, and the one with the large belly came back and pulled him by the arm. He was more convinced than ever that the kind of gentle fucking he’d been given during the ritual, and even the licking Pink and the fatter one had given him, was not regular for these beasts. Fat Red just shoved him up against the side of the enclosure as the others went about their preparations, and it didn’t even bother to slather his asshole in spit, it just started shoving its cock into him. There was still piss lubricating the entry, but it's cock was fatter than the others, and it hurt as it shoved its dripping foul girth up into him. Link grit his teeth as the ugly fat thing pushed itself deeper, stretching him wide, but it had an almost bored look on his face. _I’m just a hole to these things_. His breath again turned into little moans with each thrust, his passive disgust at the debasement turning to the inevitable pleasure at its disgusting cock. The others just went about business, though the Pink one would stare at the boy as he was fucked when it looked up from its work.

 

***

 

Link thought all of the beasts might leave the camp again, they all seemed prepared to, equipped with foraging sacs and their clubs and crude shields. Link saw they had other materials that seemed like it might be for tents or shelter, and hoped he might have his chance at last to get away. But the lighter skinned one gestured at Link, squealed at the leader, and they went back in forth in some grunting squealing conversation. The sun had topped the mountains and the mid-morning light dispelled some of the dampness in the air, but the ground was still soggy, and Link  had retreated to the relatively dry skull enclosure and made a show of refilling the torches. The rest of the monsters finally seemed to reach some agreement, and they walked down the slopes away from the camp. Pink remained behind. Link's heart should have fallen at this sight, his soldier’s mind should have prepared to take the thing out and leave the camp, but instead that excitement and nervousness tingled in his chest once more. He was also somewhat distracted by the fact that the fat one's big load of cum was straining inside him,he'd not had a chance to slip away and expel it.

The pink one turned and looked at him, the feeling in his chest intensified, a flash from his dream came to him, the big ugly creature feeding him its cum. He’d dreamt of the pink one, and now it was walking over to him, and Link somehow shivered in anticipation and nervousness. If he’d had a clearly rational thought, he might have noted to himself that even in his mind he’d not articulated a Hylian word in almost a day, his brain was almost behaving on an animal, primal level. Then it stood before him, it's wide round head stood over him, it's wrinkled brow pierced by the nub of a horn, it looked down at him, and Link dropped his gaze to its feet, they were muddy and covered in wet blades of grass. His ass strained with the monstrous cum in him.

Suddenly it punched him in the gut, forcefully if not violently. He had not expected it, and the blow knocked his air out - he fell to his knees and lost control of the cum that leaked out of him now. There had been nothing in his body for days but bestial cum, and that's all that trickled down the back of his legs. The thing had apparently wanted him on his knees, and he looked up with a submissive posture, it's soft dick near his lips. It's skin looked brilliantly red against the blue sky, he could smell its skin, feel it's heat, and knew that look held him in a kind of indifferent condescension.  It took its hand and pressed his head into its crotch, his mouth opened instinctively and took the soft slick penis between his lips. It started to urinate, and Link was in some way not surprised, he had sensed from its look this was coming and he swallowed even as the hot, pungent stuff made him gag in revulsion. He understood on some primal level it could not mark him and defy the leader, but it fed him it's piss as a way of letting the boy know where his place was. When it had finished it shoved him back down into the wet earth, and walked into the skull enclosure - leaving the boy disappointed, he’d hoped he could suck its cock again. Behind him he heard a commanding squawk and quickly got to his feet and followed it to the enclosure, he did not even recognize how quickly his resistance and rationality had fled.

The day was a continual exercise in domination and degradation for Link. After the thing had pissed down his throat, it had communicated (somehow he understood) that the wood pile for the fires would need to be replenished, and it gave him an oiled canvas carrier that strapped to his back. He recognized it as something that must have been stolen from Hylian craftspersons. After Link had put the carrier over his shoulders, pink tied one of those rough-hewn ropes around his neck, not too tight and he was fascinated it could tie a knot with its big fingers - but it was able to fashion a knot that would not tighten when pulled. With this leash-like rope attached, it reached down and pulled away the loincloth he had put back on, and tossed it to the ground. Pushing the naked boy in front of it, boko spear and a second carrier in its hands, it marched him up to the ridge and further up the mountain to a wooded area.

Link hardly had any time to take in the beauty of the land. The air had cleared and was mostly warm though a breeze occasionally brought a bit of chill to the air. Link had stopped before they left and put his boots on, one of them still stinking of piss, and the beast had not seemed to object though it had grunted impantienly. The grass squelched beneath those boots, the glossy dampness still clinging to the verdant blades. Pink would sometimes yank on the rope and cause him to stumble back, for seemingly no reason. Once they reached the woods, they foraged dead wood from fallen limbs and it started to load up Link’s carrier, with each limb or log it manhandled him, sometimes squeezing his ass but other times it just roughly handled his body. The boy just took the treatment, without any protest and indeed, tried to understand what it wanted him to do and obey. Pink had a wood carrier of its own and Link helped to fill that as well, and they spent the morning gathering other berries, fruits and things they could forage from the forest. Before midday, they had mostly filled their packs and carriers. For the return journey the beast led him, pulling him like a beast of burden behind it. Once out of the wood and in the warm sunlight they started down the grassy slopes. But the pink bokoblin stopped not long after they’d exited, it set its foraging pack down and took the wood bundle from its shoulders - Link watched the muscles of its back flex beneath its red flesh like a moving range of red clay mountains. It turned and pulled him by the rope so he stumbled toward it, but it used that momentum to shove him by his shoulders so he fell back on his own top-heavy load of firewood. He fell back on the canvas and logs painfully, trying to hold onto the straps on his shoulders so the bundle wouldn’t fall apart. The thing was on him quickly, pulling his legs up and shoving its cock into him - it had decided to stop and fuck him for some reason - and like yesterday he was bent awkwardly over on his back, the uneven logs pressing painfully against his back, he just tried to hold on. The whole coupling was brief and uncomfortable but the boy never resisted as it held the rope tight and forced his head up to look at it while it pounded mercilessly into him. He was aroused just by the fact of it taking him, even if his body hurt. When it came, it tooks its cock from his hole and spilled its seed all over his body, one strong spurt even splashing him in the face. It pulled him up by the leash, and cum dripped down his chest and thighs for the rest of their journey back.

As the day continued, Link only sunk deeper into his strange, mindless submission. Pink was apparently much hornier than the others, or perhaps it was as aroused by their strange dynamic as the Hylian was. When they returned and set their bundles down, the light skinned monster took an apple from its pack, and went to lie on one of the boulders in the sun while it ate. One of the larger boulders that was used for lookout stood not far from the large pine trees, and in the midday sun the side facing the trees sloped gently enough to lie back against, took the sun directly. Pink pulled him along by his rope behind it, and as it turned and lay back on the boulder it yanked downward so the boy went to his knees on the grass nearby. It dropped the rope and then pulled the string that tied its flimsy loincloth so it fell to the ground too, then it lay back with one arm behind its head and bit half of the apple off in a single bite. Link sat with the sun on his back and looked at its cock that was already semi-hard and draped lazily against its compact leg like a snake sunning its belly on a rock. Their eyes met, it nodded its head ever so slightly, and the boy crawled forward and took the squiggly pink flesh into his mouth and started to pleasure the monster - this was what he’d wanted, he was hungry for more of its strongly potent cum. That part of his dream kept flashing in his head, stirring his poor trapped cock in its confines, the image of himself swallowing its loads of purple cum that glowed with evil light. He understood as he knelt between the reclining creature’s legs he was being rewarded, and he wanted this reward. He lost himself in his ministrations, taking the slimy pink thing in his hands he licked it all over, worshipfully almost. He took it in his mouth and sucked, using his tongue to wet his lips and guide it to the back of his throat - his hands rubbed its powerful thighs, carssing the light red flesh that glowed with the sun's’ warmth. He took the shaft in his hands and buried his face in its massive balls, licking and lapping at the things larger than apples and encased in warm tender flesh that smelled of grass and dirt and cum and piss. It grunted low, signaling pleasure, the simple sound sending electricity through him. He finished it by taking its disgusting cock in both hands and sliding them up and down just below his mouth where sucked the end as much as he could, sometimes pushing it all the way down his throat. But when it erupted with semen he held the tip on his tongue, his mouth open and as it filled up he would swallow the foul, acrid stuff that made his head swim, but he wanted it to watch him swallow its cum - and it did. “Mmmmmmmmm” was the simple noise he made as the flow slowed and he tried coax more out with his wet lips. They looked at each other as he did, the ugly beast and the beautiful boy who hungrily sucked on its monstrous erection, impassive solid electric blue eyes held the half closed lusty eyes of the Hylian. He might have said “thank you” but his mind was too far gone for such complex phrases.

 

***

 

Reflecting on these times always made Link aroused and uncomfortable, he would blush even when no one was around. In some ways, it alarmed him that he could have ever in his life lost his mind so completely to submission that he let a small bokoblin push him around like a scared, obedient child - or even lead him around like pet.

But his descent only continued. After they lay in the sun a while, Link with his head on its thigh with its cock inches from his face, it led him back to the camp, used a club to hammer a large stake into the ground - and tied him to it. He could easily escape from this situation - simply untie himself from the stake, or untie the knot around his neck, probably even pull the stake from the ground. But he didn’t, and when it left the camp with him tied down like horse hitched to a post, Link made no effort to get away. He just enjoyed the sun's warmth, and did some of this strengthening exercises, more out of habit than with any purpose. As the afternoon lengthened, clouds returned and soon covered the sky again in a menacing purple-black rumbling mass that darkened the camp and mountainside. But even when the downpour began, Link stayed where he was tied, until the pink bokoblin returned with several birds it had hunted, and took him by the rope into the enclosure. It made him build a fire while it lit the torches, and soon he sat by the heat of the firepit letting his skin dry.

None of the others returned that night, and it continued to shove and push him around throughout the night, forcing him to do menial tasks in a clear play of power. He was made to clean the birds and make its meal, tend the fire, and the boy obliged. The rains again poured heavily through the night, and Link secretly was happy that they were close together in the warmth of the enclosure. It fucked him twice more that night - soon after he’d lit the fire it took him as he sat drying off, putting him on all fours and pulling hard on his hair as it slammed into him. The mixture of grimacing in pain and moaning in pleasure was becoming very familiar, he loved the feeling of the disgusting worm of its cock in him, that monstrous slippery thing that filled him with its cum. Something about it made his trapped cock practically squirt cum out, more than a drip, almost like his dream - but it was not like an orgasm - there was no pleasure of climax - but just the pleasure of its filthy cock filling his hole. Then again, after he’d cooked the birds and served them and cleaned the bones away, they sat and listened to the rain - the bokoblin on one of the seats by the fire, Link sitting beside it with his head resting on its leg. He was tired, horny, and brainless - he just took in the noise, not so threatening as the previous night, more like a wall of water that kept the world outside at by. At last it gestured to him to extinguish the torches, the boy getting better at understanding its commands (and feeling an odd kind of pride when it grunted in assent), and motioned him to the straw that served as a bed - usually for the leader. Link was amazed it could have another erection, but its cock stood pulsing and dripping, before him - and it laid him on his back in the straw and shoved itself into his hole once more. It seemed to like to fuck him on his back, and the straw was comfortable for Link, he wrapped his legs around its midsection as it leaned over him. This time it was slow, lazy, shoving its slick worm into him in more deliberate thrusts, eliciting moans from the little creature beneath it. It’s long arms planted on either side of him, they once again looked at one another, it squealed and grunted quietly, and began to drool slightly over him. “Ahhhh” Link moaned and opened his mouth to swallow its drool, the tingling erotic mixture in its spit wracked his body with warm, electric intensity. His voice grew high-pitched, his mewling groans sounded need, pleading, his hands roved over its strong arms and shoulders as it pressed deep into him, pumping with powerful thrusts. He wanted its grotesque tongue in his mouth, but the monster had not deigned to use put its tongue to him since that first encounter under the watchful gaze of Big Red, and so he had to be content to let its drool drip into his open mouth. When it finally climaxed in him - the third time that day he’d taken its load in his hole - it paused for only a moment before it shoved him to the side of the packed straw bed and closed its eyes, the end of Link’s rope still in its grasp. The boy lay down next to it, exhausted but satisfied. He never thought about leaving.

 

***

 

The next day was much the same, and none of the other beasts returned for yet another evening - leaving them alone together. Whatever was left of his mind retreated deeper inside Link, and he absorbed the rough bullying behavior with less protest, sometimes even feeling aroused by the denigrating treatment from the creature. His warrior pride fought its way to the surface once or twice, but every time he was caught in the Pink one’s commanding gaze it retreated. The champion’s consciousness seemed reflected in the thick pall of grey clouds that blanketed the sky, the vibrancy of the surrounding region dimmed and the flora and fauna both seemed to sag beneath the weight of sporadic downpours.  Link’s soldier’s spirit sagged too, depressed beneath a curious kind of weight in his chest, the crushing power of those blue eyes - flecked with a strange purple fire. But if the powerful warrior was submerged, there was a horny submissive boy in him that swam vigorously, who thrived with each little demeaning gesture that put him in his place. During one long spell between rain storms, they gathered water from a lake Link had not known was down the sloping ridge from their camp. It took the two of them to fill the barrel, but once sealed Pink made the boy roll the extremely heavy thing back up the hill - this was not easy given the slippery dampness of the ground. Halfway up the incline, as he bent over the barrel rolling it up towards the camp, it stopped him and shoved itself into him right there, forcing him to hold the weighty barrel in place while it pleasured itself with his hole. Link felt a perverse sense of pride at his strength, his ability to take its cock while maintaining his position - he felt sure the thing assumed he’d fail the test.   

That night, alone again in the enclosure with the commanding creature, he again tended to the torches and fire and the beasts’ commands, and was rewarded with a slow, deep fucking. He felt like he was moaning on the end of its cock for hours, and it took him many different ways - first he sat on that filthy pink worm, then it bent him over and fucked him like a dog, never quite letting the boy bring it to climax. It finally shoved him up against one of the wooden crates and fucked him with an unbridled power and ferocity, squealing loudly like a battle cry in his ear, the boy moaning in loud, high pitched tones. He was too lost in the sensations to note again that his cock was spurting cum from its cage, more than the usual drip he got from a good fucking, as though whatever made the pink bokoblin a horny beast had infected the boy. When it let loose a guttural growl and plowed once more into his ass, filling him, the noises of pleasure from the little Hylian were unmistakable. He just leaned against the crate after it pulled its fat pink cock from him, as its cum dripped down its bitch’s thighs - it slapped his ass hard, bringing out a yelp, before retiring to the straw pile. Link took time to gather himself, but after wiping some of the stuff on his legs off (absentmindedly he put those fingers in his mouth to suck the cum off) he extinguished the lanterns and sat beside the bokoblin, which once more took his rope before it closed its eyes to rest. The work of the day had exhausted him, and Link too lay down on the matted earthen floor. The entire day, no single word of Hylian speech entered into his mind.

 

***

 

That second night alone with the pink bokoblin the dream he’d had previously returned, but was more intense and vivid. He again found himself in the scorched land of something like Hyrule field, the castle a distant charred ruin, and the great boar of a beast he knew to be Ganon dominated his vision. He was outside himself watching himself, minuscule by comparison, as the great black beast huffing like a windstorm from its huge pig snout, drilled its huge twisted pig-like cock into him. It's evil eyes burned with an intense violet light, it's mane a firey crescendo of the same hue that ran down its back - it an embodiment of pure power. The champion - _Link_ \- was on his hands and knees beneath it, his body bulging out in impossible ways as the horrid penis filled him - like a great black snake sunk into his fragile white frame, only clad in the tattered remnants of his blue champions’ tunic that had torn off below his chest. He saw the monsters, of every hue and shape, lined up farther than the eye could see, and he saw himself with an eager grin and worshipful, hungry eyes.

The first beast was a light skinned bokoblin, again uglier than the others just like the Pink he knew but bigger than normal bokbolins, it's cock writhed with a life he'd never seen, and it's eyes now burned with that same violet fire as master Ganon. He crept closer to himself, watching as _he_ took one hand to guide the writhing worm (it really was a worm) into his mouth and started so suck on it greedily, and he leaned in and could hear himself moaning “mmmmmm” in pleasure as it filled his mouth. The ugly pink bokoblin filled his mouth with its cum, a pulsing purple liquid that flooded his mouth as swallowed with large desperate gulps - as though it was the very air he needed to live.

But Link did not wake up like the previous time he’d had this dream. The other monsters crowded around him as he watched himself, and he sucked cock after cock, eventually using both hands to stroke and pleasure others that gathered. As he watched, a great Sliver moblin stuck its horse-like cock in his mouth and he watched his own cheeks bulge out as he tried desperately to suck on it, while one hand pumped rapidly on a bumpy Blue bokoblin’s slick dripping member, the other gripped a strange appendage of a Lizal, it looked like a long thin tongue and was a bright orangish-red, protruding from slit between the reptilian beast’s legs. The Lizal made a strained, amphibian noise and he watched as he turned his head and opened his mouth, and it sprayed that purplish glowing cum all over his face and in his mouth, the reptilian beast came in a spray not a stream. Then the moblin grunted aloud and he brought his now free hand over and looked up at the beautiful Silver creature, all lean powerful muscle, and wrapped his lips around its huge cock as it erupted with glowing purple stuff. The Link watching was now crouching down by himself, and he could see his own throat expand as it swallowed glup after gulp the massive load. The Blue bokoblin moved in and started to fuck his face, and Link saw his own eyes look up lovingly at the ugly beast as it shoved its writhing black and blue knobby member down his throat.  

As he watched, Link looked down at _his_ own body, not the body of himself that was pleasuring legions of monsters right next to him, and found himself stroking his own erection. He then bent over and began to stroke the cock of himself that he was watching, that self in it's tattered champions tunic looked over at him almost panicked, his load shot immediately. His belly was glowing purple and growing impossibly large, not just from the dark beast Ganon's monstrous cock but from all the cum he was swallowing. It was grotesque, he looked like an over-fattened pig, on all fours with his fat belly distended to impossible lengths from monstrous cum. He stimulated both of themselves, and the sow on all fours just continued to cum with every thrust of dark bestial cock, and he sensed its pleasure was nearing on pain, but he could not stop himself from masturbating them both.

As he watched, a roar like thunder rolled over them, the massive boar-cock of the dark beast lord pulled out of him, and now a silver Lynel, a beautiful powerful creature that was like a horse in its body but rose up with powerful arms and a head not quite like a man’s but with a fierce, cruel and cunning visage. It mounted the fattening boy in the blue shirt, and more monsters closed in, the Lynel’s cock as long as the boys arm sunk into his ass. The Link that looked on felt his own ass twitch, he was confused and yet this made sense. He suddenly realized the massive member of Calamity Ganon hung before his own face - not the self he was watching be taken by the Lynel. He looked up at the towering beast, it's purple firey eyes bored into him, he reached up to grasp the twisted tip of the cock, as large as his body. He opened his mouth, a single clear word manifested in his mind.

 

_Master_

 

***

 

He woke from the dream to find he’d been dripping steadily from his own Voe Ring. But all he really noticed was that the Pink, still asleep, had rolled over to face him and its cock lay semi-erect on its leg. He could not stop himself from crawling forward and sucking on the disgusting worm-like appendage, the dream still so vivid in his mind he was disappointed it did not writhe around in his mouth as it had in his dream. He didn't want to wake the bokoblin, and tried not to disturb it too much, but eventually the boy’s ministrations roused it from sleep and it fixed him with its cool electric blue eyes (was that a hint of purple glowing in them?) and let him suck its cock. He rubbed the slimy texture of the tip over his lips, loving the feel of its thick, viscous precum as it wet them. Finally it lazily pulled him up with one hand and sat him on its cock, then just lay back as he crouched over it and fucked himself, straining muscles he had tested yesterday on the hill. Without the Pink making any effort of its own, it took Link some time to make it climax, and his ass and leg muscles were sore from the exertion - but he had loved every moment it's cock was in him. Full of its cum, it once again shoved him off like a worn boot, and stood up and walked past him to the entrance, where it let out a stream of morning piss.  Link and it looked at each other as it emptied its bladder, and he knew now - and it knew too - that he wanted it to be pissing on him, marking him as its own. But they just stared at each other as it urinated into the grey drizzle of the morning rain.

 

***

 

Link was surprised when it removed his leash-rope, but as the morning dried up the rest of the camp monsters returned, muddy and soggy but loaded with spoils, including some soldiers’ weapons. As a soldier himself he might have worried about what this implied about their excursion, but it hardly registered in his consciousness.  Link had almost forgotten about the other beasts of the camp in his two day descent into the Pink one’s powerful thrall. Before they'd left, he'd thought the smaller pink one was uglier than the other ugly beasts - but now they all filled him with an excited energy as they moved around the camp, though none more than Pink. It was like they shared a deep secret, Link knew it was really the most powerful monster,  and it knew Link was its bitch.

When they came back the pink one spent some time grunting and squawking at the group, and Link (who'd hurriedly found his skimpy loincloth) busied about his tasks with the torches, though he felt the pink one’s gaze on him as he did so. Whatever it communicated, they all treated him pretty roughly that day, but seemed otherwise content to let him help store their stuff in crates, set fires, lay skins to dry. There was none of the shoving or kicking or degrading behavior from pink, though every time their eyes connected the boy shivered, and he had to remind himself to look away.

The others had returned from their scavenging (ravaging?) with more than loot, as they were all very smelly from exertion, their odor he was familiar with was much more pungent and seemed to hang stubbornly in the air. They were all also clearly ready to fuck the camp sow, as Link just _felt_ their energy as they stowed things around him through the late morning, and more than once one cornered him in the enclosure and licked him, rubbing an erection against his leg or buttocks. But it was early afternoon before much of the work was wrapped up, and Big Red picked him up over his shoulder and took him up to that overlooking ridge where he'd found him. The air was clear now, and warm, and from the ridge they could see out over verdant valleys beyond the pine trees and westerly, green and grey mountains sloping down into marshy land that looked practically white as the sun shone off the watery sheen of the surface. Big Red took his time, and Link—no longer crippled with disgust—threw himself into pleasuring the beast. Setting him down on the top of the ridge overlooking the view, it lay on its back and pulled his ass down on its face, and Link remembered in that moment their very first encounter, so long ago it seemed. Like then, he took its cock in his mouth as it lavished its rough tongue all over his asshole, nearly sending the already mindless boy into erotic shock. By the time their long, slow encounter reached its climax - after they found numerous ways of getting its cock in his tight hole - they ended up looking out over that view. Link lay flat on his stomach and the bokoblin lay on top, it's throbbing cock deep in his ass, the boy beneath it straining to lick the magenta tongue of the taller thing. After several days of being fucked like a hole carved in a fruit (he'd learned that one growing up from boys in the castle town), the feeling of this big warm body pressing down his whole being, smelling like sweat and earth, it's tongue forcing(?) its way into his willing mouth, was a welcome change. He let Big Red leave first, then rose to follow, and as he stood he looked down on the camp. There it was, staring at him...those overpowering cool eyes.

 

***

 

As the others took their turn with him, now that Big Red had his way, pink always managed to catch his eye and send him the message that he was really Pink’s bitch. When fat Red dragged him behind the enclosure and put him on his knees, it wasn't long before Pink sauntered up and pushed the fat one aside and grabbed his hair and pushed its cock down his throat. The fat one, either lazy or non-confrontational, just went around and speared Link’s asshole, but the whole time it fucked him Pink just left its cock in his mouth, letting the champion slowly suck on it as he looked into his eyes. Link was incredibly turned on by this, the thing controlling him even while the other fucked him.

After sneaking off to...get rid of the semen that filled him, Link helped prep their meal, alongside Deep Red, who pressed against him constantly as they worked, making the boy laugh. Finally, as the sun was just sinking to the horizon, the darker skinned beast took him over by the pine trees. For a while it just stuck its tongue in his receptive face, the boy not registering its foul breath, though its body odor was so overpowering it was intoxicating. After pushing Link against the tree trunk and licking his sore asshole (which made it feel much better) it stood behind him and fucked him in its slow, deep manner. Link looked over, and saw the pink one “standing guard” on a boulder watching them, and when he finally noticed it, it let out a stream of urine that arced off the boulder and splashed loudly on the ground below. It held his eyes, Link’s hand shook, his knees bent and the deep red-skinned creature sank to its knees behind him, wrapping its arms around his chest as it filled his hole with cum.

After the meal, when the sky was dark but for once clear, the poor moblin tried to force its cock in him, but after finding his hole too tight it settled for letting him lick its cock and use his hands as he had some mornings ago.  The other beast's seemed weary and settled around, as the Pink one returned to guard duty - Link had been given an animal skin and shoved outside by Big Red. He curled up under the skin with his back against the log outside, but he did not sleep, he just looked at the light skinned sentry. Finally, as he knew it would, it turned and regarded him, and made that simple slight gesture of its head. Link let the skin fall, and obediently crawled over to the boulder where it stood guard. He waited for another signal, which it took its time before giving, and he clambered up the rock to it, where it pulled his head beneath its loincloth with its free hand. It stood sentry while he eagerly sucked it's disgusting pink and brown member, trying not to be too noisy as he took its full length down his throat. His knees hurt on the rough surface, but he needed to do this. His only sign it was going to come was a hand gently pressing his head  further down, so he gagged but it was so deep the only way he knew it was coming was the pulse of its slimy member on his tongue and feeling of his belly filling.

When it pulled out of his throat, he breathed heavily for a while, falling back against its leg, which he gripped for support. It never seemed to take its eyes off its watch, and Link only left when it moved its leg such that it kind of sloughed him off. He crawled back to his animal skin and slipped under it, somewhat disappointed it had not fucked him but happy he’d gotten another chance to swallow its pungent ejaculate. He drifted off to a sore, exhausted sleep debating whether he liked it more when the pink one fucked him or let him suck it off...

 

***

 

That was the night he had the third dream. It was almost exactly where the last dream left off - the scorched land of Hyrule, the dark beast form of Ganon towering over a crowd of monsters waiting to fill the champion with their seed. But Link was no longer standing outside himself - he was on all fours, his belly disgustingly distended with the monstrous cum of scores of beasts, and even as he looked around the Silver Lynel shoved its horse-like cock in his asshole - an incredible explosion of pain and pleasure wracked his body as he tried to keep from being knocked down beneath its powerful thrusts. Another bokoblin cock was being shoved in his throat, and this time it was vicious Black with a heavy, thick cock that squirmed with life as Link met its eyes and it cruelly forced itself down his sore throat. But he wanted its cum, and was happy to feel its jet black balls slapping on his chin. This was where he belonged.

 

“Link. Help!”

 

The princess. _Where is she?_ That voice, inflected with the lilting accent of the royal class, was unmistakable. She was there, on the end of Ganon’s pig-like cock, its strange twisted tip slowly sinking into her as she bent over on all fours like he had. The beautiful blond girl was being fucked and defiled by the beast of purple fire, she gasped and gave little polite noises as the big pig dick squelched into her pussy. “Link please! You must rescue me from this nightmare!” She was right next to him, looking at him, tears in her eyes. He just “mmmmmmm” ‘d as the Black bokoblin filled his belly, the Lynel fucking its massive cock full and hard into his ass that stretched impossibly to receive it. There were so many beautiful creatures to pleasure, so many strange wonderful ways to be fucked by new and alien appendages. The Black bokoblin wandered off and Link pushed himself up, pressing his back against the underbelly of the Lynel, its fur warm and soft, its cock viciously spearing his ass. _It’s so wonderful._ Two Red bokoblins were right before him and licked their slimy dripping shafts like an excited child with candy. The beast pulled out of the princess next to him, and as its cock hung there dripping vile violet liquid, a little blob fell from her gaping pussy - it squirmed and made noise. _Its a baby Black bokoblin_ he somehow knew. The giant monstrous cock of Gannon was already back in her. _Lucky Bitch._

 

***

 

He woke in a sweat, the words lingered in his head. _The princess._ Somehow, the dream had pushed his rational mind back into functioning. He breathed heavily, looked around - the night was thick, the sky covered in clouds. The Pink was gone from its watch, resting. Quietly and quickly, he moved among the sleeping creatures, keeping low and making little noise, he crept into the enclosure and past the loudly snoring Big Red. Amidst all the storing of loot, he’d forgotten to secure his slate, but was relieved to find it wrapped in a small corner at the back of the structure.

He opened the storage pouch and quickly dressed, in cream Hylian trousers, and the hylian tunic and hood he’d had dyed a traditional green. Clipping the slate to his belt, he crept out of the enclosure barefoot, quietly as possible, though the bokoblin inside seemed to stir in its sleep, it never roused.  HIs heart beat in his chest like a bomb rune exploding, he did not look up as he slunk out among snoring beasts, for fear he’d find those steely blue eyes on him, and be frozen once more. The night was impossibly still and had become cool. Once past the pine trees he walked down the sloping grass trail away from the camp, his pace quickened until he reached a turn in the path as it snaked down the mountain side. He heard a commanding sequel and froze, the noise was shocking in the still stygian darkness. The night was intensely dark, there were two smaller pine trees on this crux in the trailing ridge, the air was still, his heart beat wildly. He looked up and it was there, the nasty looking Pink beast with its overpowering stare, it slowly walked down the slope towards him, and like those times previous it seemed to freeze him. It walked directly up to him so its strong red chest pressed against his, he just could not make himself look away…a violet fire burned inside the cold blue of its eyes.

It pulled down on one arm and he fell to his knees, he never broke eye-contact even as it raised a hand and pulled his deep green hood back to reveal his golden hair. Link was breathing hard, frozen, captivated. It marked him, a stream of hot piss seeming to erupt on command - first on his face and into his mouth, then soaking his Hylian garb in its foul sweet acridness. Link had wanted this, needed it, had hoped it would mark him, take him away, finish what they started. He recalled that powerful feeling from his dream... _this is where I belong_.

 

**_WHACK_ **

 

The pink bokoblin crumpled to the soft grass like scarecrow without straw, the back of its head bleeding, its eyes blank (no longer so thrillingly commanding) its tongue stuck out like a child making a face. He wasn’t sure if it was dead. Big Red stood over them, a boko bat in hand, it was hard to read in the dark night but it looked irritated. Link stood in a swift motion and moved naturally into a combat stance, but the thing didn’t seem aggressive or surprised at its little bitch all dressed up. It took a step closer, and emitted its own stream of urine on the fallen foe - and Link laughed, _it’s pissed off Pink marked its bitch_. He was unsurprised when it turned its stream on him, soaking his already urine drenched clothes further, and he did not resist. When it finished, it took his arm and pulled him close.

“I have to go” - it was strange hearing his voice aloud and speaking words, it had been days since he’d done so. It stared at him with its electric blue eyes, then stuck its tongue out, it licked up his chin, then pulled his other arm and forced its tongue into his mouth. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t try and stop it, he just pressed his hands to its strong warm chest and let the foul beast stick its tongue in his mouth - he might have licked it a little in return.

Then it let go of both his arms, and gave him a _thwack_ on the ass and turned away. He watched as it picked up its boko bat in one hand and the foot of the Pink creature in the other, and after one last glance at him, walked back up the hill.

Link walked away in his piss soaked clothes, clothes he would never wash but would secretly keep in a small box in his home. After he’d walked some miles away, he came upon a lake, and stripped to wash himself, stowing the stinking clothes in his mystical Storage Pouch. After the shock of the cold water, his mind cleared and again it seemed the sky reflected his states - a clear pink hue hinted at the sun’s steady ascent. He put on some loose pants and a pair of boots and continued towards the shrine he’d headed for days past, the land around him populated by small thin trunked trees that thrived in the marshy squelching earth. He enjoyed the feel of the air on his body now devoid of filth. And then he started laughing to himself, as all of the images of the previous days flooded his mind. His laughter started softly as he walked, but soon he found himself doubled over, leaning against a tree, laughing so hard he cried. Tears were streaming down his face.

 

FIN

 

Epilogue? Epilogue.   
What about Ledo the mason? We’ll see.

Does anybody care? No idea. Let me know what you think? 

  
  
  



	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Ganon, Link reflects on his own strange behaviour and decides to write out his whole experience to help think it through. But his lusty imaginings get a little...out of hand?

Red Reunion: Epilogue

 

Not long after he left the bokoblin camp and escaped the strange thrall of the pink bokoblin, Link opened the final shrine that was not in Hyrule castle, and turned to mount his assault on Calamity Ganon itself. In that assault he battled beasts and machine alike - but never encountered Blue or Red bokoblins in the castle, only the fiercest, cleverest and cruel monsters populated that place - the Black and Silver bokoblins and moblins that seemed to have near-human intelligence and inhuman strength, and the darkest skinned Lizals. 

But Link had long regained his strength, and dispatched these beasts with ease and indifference with aid of the powerful Master Sword, and conquered several Lynel on his way to the keep of the castle - but every beast he faced forced a memory of his horrid dreams - and even as he fought for his life against the most powerful of Lynel, he felt a weird tinge of arousal. _Perhaps I should have asked Bozai to remove this Ring before the battle_ he’d thought at one point. But Link conquered the beasts and conquered Ganon - though he had to recover from his shock in the midst of that climactic battle when, upon defeating Calamity Ganon, the ancient evil was resurgent in the form of a dark boar-like creature. It looked just like the from it had taken in those dark dreams.

 With Ganon defeated, and Zelda, now Queen of Hyrule, rescued, they set about trying to bring a new peace life to Hyrule and rebuild the glorious land. [ _details in upcoming parts of the seires_ ]. With Ganon sealed away by the Master Sword, many of the monsters had simply seemed to vanish, though the Red bokoblins and the Lizals remained - there were some reports of Red moblins and a Lynels (red also) or two as well, though these were few and far between. The queen tasked her appointed knight with investigation and extirpation of the remaining monsters, but when Link went to investigate he found the Reds had changed in some way, among all different kinds of monsters. The Lizals remained the fierce race of warriors they'd alway been, but even for them the darker or more powerful of their number had vanished. Among the bokoblins, no longer did they dwell in skull-like structures, nor did they scavenge and harass citizens, and they only seemed to use clubs and rudimentary spears for hunting animals, but the mostly foraged fruits. The viciousness and aggression seemed to have fled, and Link found this was the case in camp after camp of the creatures - some even had rudimentary fields that they tilled. It seemed in the 100 years since Ganon’s power had begun to grow, the people had forgotten that the beasts existed and lived before the dark creatures resurgence, and were without vile aggressive behavior they’d become known for. Link could not bring himself to slay the beasts, as harmless as they now seemed. Nor could he contain tag twitch of arousal between his legs as he observed them.

When he reported back to a council of Gerudo, Rito, Zora, and Goron leaders, he surmrised that it was Ganon’s power that had turned them into the roving armed footsoliders, and with that power broken they were just ugly, mildly intelligent beasts. Though a number the council members objected, they ultimately accepted his advisement to let the beasts remain, albeit with a close eye on their activities - for if they again turned to more aggressive and violent ways this was a sure sign that Ganon’s power was returning. He convinced them this was prudent and wise course of action - like a caged bird in a mineshaft to test the air – and notices were sent to villages and establishments urging people to keep a careful distance and to report any signs of their previous violent ways.

Link himself posted the billet in Hateno village not long after these initial investigations, on a trip back to the home he’d bought there. Happily, Bozai had been in his cabin near the village, and after an intense, humiliating, and incredible few days with the man, he’d unlocked Link from his Voe Ring and said he could have a few weeks free from confinement as reward for saving the world. Bozai had to travel for reasons he did not disclose, and so Link had left his cabin, feeling a bit untethered, but ready for a few weeks rest.

***

 

Link returned to his home that evening, feeling strange without the enchanted jewel on his cock. But his unease also derived from pieces of a puzzle he couldn't piece together. After his investigations of the bokoblins for the queen, he’d been dwelling more and more on the strange days with those creatures - and though he’d said nothing to anyone, on that walk back to his home on a mild summer night he set out to write out his memory of the account to see if he could understand what had gone on in his head. What had made him lose control so...deeply? It was evening by the time he returned to the village, and though it was no more than a month and a half since the fall of Ganon and his return of the master sword to seal its evil - there was already a rekindled vibracncy to the town. The street was aglow with torches, and though the dusk was settling in there still was much life as people bustled about the main strip of tile-roofed homes and shops built of plastered stone - the material of the structures reflecting the warmth of the torches’ flames. Link worked his way up the hill just to the right of the town entrance, avoiding the bustle for the evening. He'd been fairly famous, but as a resident the Hateno townsfolk were mostly respectful of his privacy - and he was sore from several days of Bozai’s… attention. As he passed he noted that the newer Bolson constructed homes - square wooden structures that looked almost like children's blocks stacked on each other, but they had an elegant if different appeal from the older houses - had new occupants. _Already the town is growing and flourishing._ As he walked by Bolson’s own home, Link heard sounds he guessed were from the fey man’s young, handsome “assistant” Karson. _Probably what I sounded like back at Bozai’s cabin._ No one in the village commented on -  or seemed to mind - the close “Working” relationship between the older builder and his younger apprentice. Indeed, they were well liked despite the occasionally prissy demeanor of the builder.

 Link crossed the bridge to his own home, a simple structure of stone and plaster like the main village, it had a commanding view of the forest and winding canyon paths that led to the distant wall at the edge of Hateno fortress. Link noted more smoke and flickering campfires, and wondered if there were more structures being rebuilt at those distant edges of the fort, or if this was just part of the planned repairs to the structure. Inside his house was a simple, pleasant structure, the main room dominated by a dining table and weapons and shield displays - these glowed with light of great flameblades and iceblades. To his right was a staircase leading up to the upper level where his desk, bed and dresser were elevated and looked over the main room - to his right was his cooking and food preparation hutch, though usually he did the actual cooking outside. He took a bottle of wine from atop the hutch and poured a red wine into a humble earthenware cup that someone had presented him as a gift for defeating Ganon. It had a beautiful glaze of deep red shot through with streaks of an almost electric blue to swirled in to a purplish color. For a while, he spent time removing extraneous gear from his Sheikah storage pouch, mounting the powerful Hylian Shield as a badge of honor on his wall. For his daily gear he'd selected the black metal implements of the Royal Guard, crafted to mimic the Master Sword in some ways and very powerful, durable implements.

Mounting the stairs to his living space, his heart raced a bit, as he thought about setting out to write his account of that time among the bokoblins, his cock stirred in his pants, free from its Voe Ring. Link missed it, but also relished the freedom to touch his erection. He paused by his bed, and after lighting lanterns around the upstairs loft he pulled a small sealed box from beneath his bed. Upon opening it, the powerful scent of stale urine filled his nostrils, sweet and acrid at once, and he pulled out the green hylian tunic and cream trousers he’d worn that final day, when the captivating Pink bokoblin and the Big Red specimen had both marked him in turn as their...bitch. He held the tunic to his nose and inhaled, and his erection strained in the loose trousers he now wore - his heart raced at his actions, as though someone might know he secretly took pleasure and arousal from those memories.

He took off the clothes he’d worn from Bozai’s cabin (though he had off course worn his feminine _Vai_ clothes for him), and pulled the trousers on, his heart still raced and he felt a nervousness excitement in his chest. He gently ran a finger over his erection beneath the pungent piss-smelling pants, his whole body shuddered with arousal. Link took out sheafs of parchment and an ink well and pen he’d purchased in town, and set out to write his memories, starting on that first morning the Big Red one had taken him with a shock arrow - his goal to understand what had changed him into so subservient and mindless a creature that he’d nearly lost himself to the Pink bokoblin that last night.

It was perhaps unfortunate Bozai had unlocked him, as his erection was difficult to ignore. Link settled into a pattern over the next few weeks of respite from his duties to the queen. He would start the day with breakfast, pulling on the nasty piss soaked pants and write down his memories, but eventually he would get too aroused at the accounts (which he wrote in as much detail as possible, almost like he was narrating a tale of some kind) and he'd masturbate himself, pulling the trousers down and cumming all over his belly. Then he'd stow the clothes away and spend some hours training outside with various weapons, and tend to the house and the trees and land, perhaps slip into the village for a meal of to help out. In the evening he'd return home and have an early supper before the sun set, and after it did he lit many a lamp around his desk, or at times he sat below in the main room at the large dining table, and pull on the bokoblins piss soaked pants (sometimes the tunic too) and write down more of the tale until he once again became too aroused need to stimulate himself to climax. More than once he’d become so aroused he’d disguised himself in _Vai_ clothes and traveled to the distant wall of Fort Hateno, and seduced one of the wall builders, or visited the “professor” who lived nearby and was a complete pervert. Both were surprised he had no Voe Ring, but he never let them touch his erection or stimulate him, but he still came when he was fucked. Now whenever the builder saw him, he’d break away from the tent camp of others who worked on repairing the structure, and took the _Vai_ boy into the trees to fuck him.

 

***

As he wrote, Link came to the conclusion the key was in his dreams - that somehow Ganon was working through the Pink monster and that was why it seemed more clever because it was possessed by the dark lord in some way - like the Guardian machines and Divine Beasts. This gave those strange moments among the creatures a new fearful power in his mind, knowing he’d been fucked repeatedly by a possessed minion of Ganon - who’d somehow hypnotized him and brought him under its spell. _But part of you liked it, a real part of you loved the way that thing completely controlled you._ Even without his Voe Ring and its power to render him utterly sex-crazed at times, he was still aroused by that memory of the disgusting wormlike pink cock of the Pink bokoblin, its power over him, his complete loss to its thrall.

He finished writing this recounting down in about a week, but he didn’t stop writing. For his realization that it had been Ganon working through his beast made Link wonder what would have happened if the Big Red one had not come upon them and dashed its head.  He wondered what those dreams told him about what the world might have been like if he’d succumbed to the overpowering domination of the Pink bokoblin - if those dreams told him anything about what had gone on with Zelda for those 100 long years. As he played with his cock and asshole, Chuu jelly stocks running low, he fantasizes about what could have been a “terrible” fate. And so he wrote - having gotten a taste for telling the tale in his recounting, he began to write what might have happened, what the strange dark world might have been like if he’d never defeated Ganon. In his story, those dreams shaped that dark future, but Zelda was not helpless and in fact became a consort to the evil lord of darkness and the whole land succumbed to the perverse carnality of Ganon and his monsters. It was a dark, blasphemous tale, told from the perspective of a disgraced and discarded champion who himself was subject to hideously depraved desires. 

After another two weeks of feverish,  aroused writing, Link finally tore himself away from his tale. It was too dark, to perverse - he could hardly believe such things manifested from his own imagination. He was also out of Chuu jelly and his cock was being rubbed raw, to say nothing of his asshole, or for all the poor vegetables he'd fucked himself silly with. He bundled up both his memories and the new imaginings, tied them together with string and then marched outside in the dark and threw them into the pond below where they would fall to pieces in the water. He only realized on walking back to his little home that he’d forgotten to take of his urine smelling clothes. That night he decided to go out hunting Chuus.

 

***

 

Fortunately for Link, his name and authorship was nowhere to be found on those discarded  pages. Unfortunately perhaps for Link, the pages never touched the water, but instead the package fell on a narrow strip of rock near the pond - he'd rushed away before anyone could find him in his nasty clothes, and had not confirmed the destruction of his tale.

This was very fortunate for Bolson, the effete builder who lived across the little bridge. Bolson was an older and extravagantly dressed man with receding hair, but his eyes were sharp as ever and after calling on his neighbor one day later (he liked to visit and try and flirt with the handsome champion) but finding him gone, the man noticed the bundle below on returning home and sent his assistant Karson to retrieve it. Later that evening, as Karson cooked his meal, Bolson began to read through the torrid material, and found himself so aroused he had bend his assistant over and fuck him before they could even sit down to dinner. This was fine with the strapping young man, who always enjoyed it when the older man bent him over and took him - it was an exciting aspect of their daily work when they built houses,. He hardly wore any clothes in their house.

This was how the notorious tale of known as “Zelda’s Rings” found its way into the hands of many of Hyrule’s residents. For Bolson and his boy had been designing a thing that would print words onto a page much faster than one could reprint by hand - an idea they’d gotten from the nearby dye shop. They'd experimented with some building manuals, and guides, but the most successful had been a little guide to erotic tinctures and positions (Link would later make a good side business of providing Chuu jelly for “medicinal” purposes) and Bolson had been wondering what text might sell well enough to make it worth the effort of using the machine that now stood in the little basement of his home.  And so in the evenings he’d read the tale to his assistant and they'd print the pages out and eventually bind them into books of LInk’s account - though they put a little preface that this was a tale from a deranged wandering lunatic that took the most depraved pleasures, and had no one knew if it had any truth and that most was clearly unreal, for Ganon was defeated.

He sold them in disguise, through several front companies, to the disreputable traders that wandered through town, and even travelled to a few of the Stables where men gathered and told lusty tales. Some of those traders returned and asked for more. He'd made a good bet, and the filthy piece of smut would sell for years to come, though he had to go to great lengths to misdirect scrutiny from the crown, even leaking the printing machine design - and never did anyone know he was publishing material until well after others had been established in the trade. Over time Bolson became quite wealthy - even as the text was discovered by authorities and banned for its blasphemous content. The builder never told anyone that much of his new wealth came from the illegal trade, but he and Karson soon built new presses and printed this tale and other books of recipes and potions. He even worked with his neighbor - once the business was above board - Link on writing a guide to the beasts and animals of different realms that sold quite well, as they found an artist who could render pictures from those stored on Link’s sheikah slate. But the tale of _Zelda’s Rings_ always sold more than others, illegal as it was, people could not seem to get enough of its filth, and reading it was a rite of passage for younger folks.

It was called _Zelda’s Rings_ ”, though there was no official title any more than an official author, because of a strange part of the story in which the Dark Queen Zelda put most of the men in Hyrule - those she deemed to weak and unworthy to allow to breed - in enchanted jeweled cages that permanently encased their manhood - called “Zelda’s Rings” in the stories. There were many more perverse and degenerate aspects of the tale, but this was a kind of defining feature for many who read it - that and the perverse nature of the Dark Queen Zelda herself, so different from the benevolent and beautiful ruler. Some clever men thought this sounded a lot like that thing the _Vai_ boy wore, the one who occasionally would show up at stables and towns and seduce men for sex - and when that golden haired boy showed up again they asked him, but he said he had no idea. (“Doctor” Calip and the Zora mason Ledo separately discovered truth of the author, but the story of why they never told anyone is one for another time).

  
Link first found out about the underground novel from the Queen herself, who presented him with a copy in indignant fury - the horrible things it said about both of them, fucking monsters, turning Hyrule into a land of depravity. She never told Link, or anyone, that she was horrified at the accuracy of some of the contents, that told of what she'd been through in those 100 years. Nor did she tell them she kept a secret copy to herself, that she read with perverse fascination. At her instruction, Link set about a creating a task force to track down and destroy copies of the book, but they had difficulty in tracking them down, as no one seemed to admit owning one. Upon discovering a copy in the belongings of a soldier who was supposed to be destroying them, Link set about quietly dismantling that campaign to destroy the texts. He kept the one the Queen gave him and recognized his own writing, he was mortified and proud at the same time - no one thought he’d actually written it...so far, and yet people spoke of its writing as well as its content. On one of Bozai’s visits, the man had asked if it had not been him who wrote it, as he lounged in Link’s house. Link was indignant, but the dominant man just smiled at him, asking him who knew with such detail what a Voe Ring was like - for this was what Zelda’s Rings in the tail were very much like. Link reminded Bozai that it was _he_ who had spread rumours of a _Vai_ boy in the Voe Ring, and told Link to pleasure men in towns he visited. Likely one of them wrote the filthy tale - he’d argued. Bozai had just listened, with an amused look on his face...

The notoriety of the story of _Zelda’s Rings_ spread to every part of the land, it seemed everyone was captivated by the writing and the perverse world it told of. Some perhaps saw a dark tale of the world they'd been saved from, but others were drawn to the despicable, evil pleasures of which it gave such detailed account. Rumors spread of girls and boys leaving homes and joining the bokoblin settlements seeking out the pleasures written of in the text, and at the queen’s request Link verified that this had actually occurred in some places. The queen was shocked by such news, but they decided to publicly declare these rumors untrue, though they persisted throughout the years, new rumors cropping up annually. After a time, Queen Zelda herself was fond of taking out her hidden copy and reading it in her private chambers, sometimes with one of her _intimate_ Gerudo queensguard while they pleasured each other. This fondness for the woman's touch was another strangely accurate insight of the forbidden book, and something about reading it aroused the queens more...carnal desires. Indeed, all of the leaders of Hyrule had secret copies, though none admitted it to each other. It was a perverse and powerful tale...

 

***

 

The first half of Zelda’s Rings, about five chapters, told of a Hylian champion captured by a bokoblin and taken to a camp where it was subject to depraved rituals and ultimately became the eager slave of a bokoblin in the camp who channeled the dark power of Ganon. But the other half was very different from the world people knew, one in which the champion was humiliated in the castle keep, and the land became a peaceful and prosperous world but one in which the people of Hyrule succumbed to depraved pleasures, pleasures given to them by Ganon and his Dark Queen Zelda, and the armies of sex-starved monsters they birthed between them.

But that tale - the tale of _Zelda’s Rings,_ is for another time…

_Thanks for reading - thinking of writing a Zelda's Rings alt. Universe set of stories - if there's any interest._


End file.
